


An Omega Stark

by Lokissiren



Series: My Multiple realities [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega OC, Tony has a sister, angst is life, everyone needs a cuddle, flashback smut?, havent decided - Freeform, i should not be allowed characters, maybe smut, mentions of abuse, possibly, smut?, so many alphas, so many packs, there is so much angst, there will be issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: Tessa Stark is not a shy omega, at least not normally. She has been through enough to challenge any alpha that thinks she should mind her place. That is until she discovers she's pregnant and the only thing she can remember is a vague and fragmented dream. Should she turn to Tony? No, he definitely wouldn't take this information well. But she knows she can count on her old pack, even though they've all got their own things Jane and Darcy can calm her down. Maybe even get someone, not her brother, to look into it.Tessa is my creation and nothing else. I've done a Tessa and Loki fic before if you like what you see of her i would go check it out. People seemed to like it and i had some muse for other plot lines but nothing more on that original fic so here i am. In this one i made Tessa's relationship with Tony more strained play on the angst a little more. I'm not nice to my characters and i apologise.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe I was panicking just a bit. I was definitely panicking, I told myself as I waited for the third test. Second was checking it wasn’t a bad test, third was praying the test was wrong. Still I’d used it I might as well wait for the results. The omega side of me was desperately trying to pummel the rational side of my brain down, screaming at me to be happy. This was crazy not happy, my rational side argued, I’m an unmated unemployed historian who doesn’t even remember where this was coming from other than a vague dream. That dream, that dream was the problem, if it wasn’t a dream then that posed more of a problem. I remembered how much Shield had uprooted Jane and Darcy’s life, and effectively ended my job. What would they do if they found out about this mess of a thing?

The timer went off and my results remained unchanged. I couldn’t do this, I couldn’t go to the tower. Tony would see me or Jarvis would notice me and tell him I was there. That was not a discussion I wanted to have with him right now. I had no choice I urged myself, trying to build up the confidence that Darcy always exuded, I needed help there was so much about this that was suspicious. Perhaps just talk to them, yeah, that was a better idea, just jane and Darcy. I gave a brief thought to shooting Darcy a message but just knew I’d back out if I did that. I turned off the phone and grabbed my purse, no backing out. I thought about telling the taxi to turn around about four times on the way over to Avengers Tower but pursed my mouth shut. He peered back at me through the rearview mirror calling, “You alright back there omega?”

“I’m fine,” I forced out swallowing nervously, “Just late for an appointment is all, I don’t like being late.”

“Omega working in the tower, don’t envy you,” he scoffed, “bet those alpha’s are always messing you about.”

“It’s not so bad,” I muttered trying to duck the conversation as we pulled up outside. 

I paid my fare and got out staring for a moment at the massive building. I took a deep breath fortifying myself and strutting in trying to imitate Darcy as best I could. I vaguely remembered Jane mentioning the labs were on the twenty-third floor and made my way toward the elevator when a woman from a reception desk called standing up, “Can I help you miss?”

I froze for a moment awkwardly approaching the little counter putting on my best Darcy face, “I’ve got an appointment.”

“With whom?” She smiled pleasantly sitting down and typing on a computer.

I fiddled with my lower lip debating it for a moment before mumbling, “Thor Odinson, he’s an old friend…”

“Mhmm,” she nodded typing again, “I don’t have anything in the system.”

“He’s forgetful,” I replied hurriedly, “He probably didn’t remember to put me on the list. If you just call him…”

“I’m afraid he’s indisposed at the moment,” she smiled curtly, “You’ll have to reschedule.”

I hesitated chewing on my lip, “Maybe I could wait with Darcy, uh, Darcy Lewis. We’re old friends, I could just wait until he’s finished…”

“Allow me to make a call,” she sighed picking up a phone, “I have a miss….”

“Uh, Theresa, Theresa Marcos,” I replied quickly starting to wonder if I would be thrown out by security in the next few minutes.

“Miss Marcos here, she’s quite insistent,” the woman explained to the phone, “Does she have clearance… I see, yes, not a problem.” She hung up and nodded to a chair, “Please have a seat.”

I sat down grateful I wasn’t being thrown out, at least not yet. After a few moments a tall red headed alpha woman walked up nodding, “Miss Marcos? I’m Agent Romanoff, I work with Darcy. I understand there’s been some kind of computer fault?”

“Yeah,” I stammered fighting the urge to shrink a little, “they uh, said Thor was busy… Darcy and I are good friends I was hoping I could wait with her until he’s available…”

“Thor is off world,” She explained studying me closely, “You may be waiting a while.”

“Oh,” I sighed trying to think quickly, “He must have forgotten…”

“Is something the matter?”

“No,” I rushed caving into my instinct to run knowing the smell of destress was already probably coming off me in waves, “Just meant to catch up with him and Jane. Nothing important, I’ll reschedule…”

“Jane is here,” Agent Romanoff nodded, “She’d probably be glad to see you, but she and Darcy are in a meeting at the moment. We have somewhere you can wait upstairs.”

“Thank you,” I mumbled quietly following the intimidating woman to the elevator.

I shifted nervously in the elevator staying absolutely silent as we rode up. Agent Romanoff was still watching me, I hated being stared at by alphas it made me nervous. After a moment she asked, “You know Darcy and Jane then? Did you work with them?”

“Uh, yeah,” I muttered shuffling my feet, “I was Jane’s proofreader, not much need for me after working here. Top secret and all…. I bet you have a whole team of people like me…”

“We have Jarvis,” She nodded, “Say hello, Jarvis.”

“Good Afternoon, Dr. Marcos,” A voice replied startling me a little. I sighed a little relieved he didn’t call me by my given name in front of Agent Romanoff.

“Jarvis is an AI that runs the tower,” She explained at the elevator stopped at our floor. She led me out and down the hall to a large recreational room with sofas and a small kitchen. She nodded for me to have a seat and sat across from me continuing to study me. After a long moment of silence she asked, “So what do you do now?”

“Freelance work,” I replied trying to look relaxed, “Looking for something to do with history.”

“hm,” she smiled pleasantly looking up behind me, “Hey Barnes, What you got there?”

“Hey, Nat,” a relaxed tenor voice chuckled from behind me, “Oh, just some food. Darcy kind of ate through the fridge after last week, and with Steve in briefing today, it’s my job. Got a new friend? Sam doing his recruiting again?”

“She’s Darcy’s friend, actually,” Agent Romanoff chuckled back, “I was just waiting with her until Darcy and Jane are out of their meeting with Stark.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say,” He smiled cheerily coming around the sofa, “Come on, I’ll let you in and get you a drink. Darcy will be excited to see you.”

“I don’t want to be a bother…” I hesitated blinking at the massive alpha with a metal arm. I’d seen his picture before, he was Sargent Barnes. My dad used to talk about him and Rogers a lot, but Tony hadn’t introduced us yet.

“You won’t be a bother,” he grinned a cocky smile, “A friend of Darcy’s is a friend of mine. Come on, apartment’s this way.” I swallowed getting up and following him down the hall to a small self-contained apartment. It was certainly Darcy’s style, there was a large purple couch and a bit of a mess everywhere. There was a taste of others though, a more classic style, old vinyl records and work out gear. I waited a little awkwardly in the room as Bucky started putting things away in the kitchenette. He must have noticed because he called, “Here, what would you like to drink? Anything you like? How about a soda?”

“Sure,” I sighed sitting down at the counter as he brought me a cold soda from the fridge, “Thank you.”

“Relax, I’m not an alpha,” He chuckled at my nerves, “I know I come off that way some times. Pains of genetic experimentation, I’m Steve and Darcy’s Beta, name’s Bucky Barnes.”

“Theresa, Tessa,” I smiled relaxing a little.

“So how do you know Darcy?” he grinned returning to putting things away.

“We used to work together,” I nodded, “Before they started working for Shield. I was there when they met Thor.”

“That’s cool, “ he smiled over his shoulder, “Darcy will be so excited you decided to come by. I think she could use some girl time.”

“Good,” I smiled trying to properly relax, “I’ve missed her and Jane.”

I waited giving vague thoughts to running away for a while until Darcy’s meeting was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was just finishing putting away the last of the many groceries when the door opened and he called, “Hey.”

“Hey sexy,” I heard Darcy call from the doorway.

“I am right here,” another male voice chuckled.

“You find him sexy too,” she shot back coming around the corner squealing, “Tess! What are you doing here! No one said you were coming by.”

I hugged her trying to not fall apart, “I just missed you and Jane, thought I had to come see you. You look good. You didn’t mention you found yourself a beta too. Look at you settling into the family life.”

“What’s wrong darling,” she sighed holding me at arm’s length to have a good look at me. She could see right through the front I was putting on, “What’s happened? Do I need to go on a rampage, I still have my taser.”

“Oh Darcy,” I started crying and she pulled me into another hug as I started to sob.

She rubbed my back as the smell of an upset alpha filled the room and the other man frowned, “Buck what’s…”

“I didn’t know she was that upset,” Bucky stammered shocked, “I thought Nat was just making her nervous.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… I…” I started to flounder trying to collect myself, “I’m… I…”

“Stop,” Darcy shook her head at me pulling me over to the couch, “Don’t you even apologize. You know that’s the anxiety talking. You’re not being a bother at all, just take a deep breath… Steve, calm down, she’s an omega she can feel how upset you are right now. It’s not helping.” I took a few steadying breaths and Darcy smiled, “What is it darling, you know I’m here for you.”

“Darcy, I’m pregnant,” I hesitated shaking as a blond alpha draped a blanket around me.

“Someone take advantage of you?” Darcy frowned, “I swear if some dick head did something to you I will be ripping his head off.”

“I don’t know…” I admitted, “That’s why I wanted to talk to you and Jane. I don’t remember much, I didn’t think it even happened at first but then… I didn’t know what to do…”

“Shh,” she urged me, “It’s alright, it’ll be alright. Do you think you were drugged? We can have an investigation done. We got the best doctors here.”

“Darcy… I honestly don’t know,” I whimpered as she pulled the blanket tighter around me, “I remember pieces. But it’s like a dream, I don’t remember how I got there or how I got home… I honestly thought it was just a dream for a while…”

“It’s alright, we’re going to figure this out, okay,” she nodded, “Bucky, I need you to get Jane and Simmons. Steve…”

“I got it,” the blond nodded getting up as Bucky left. Darcy’s alpha made me some peppermint tea and brought me a plate of brownies crouching on the floor beside us resting a calming hand on my back, “Miss…”

“Tessa, Steve,” Darcy nodded.

“Tessa,” Steve continued, “It’s going to be alright. We’re going to take care of you here, alright? Try to relax.”

“Captain Rogers,” the AI inquired from above, “I’m detecting an omega in distress should I notify…”

“It’s alright, Jarvis,” Steve nodded rubbing small circles on my back, “Bucky just went to get Simmons and Jane. We’ve got things covered, but can you engage protocol on the apartment door? I don’t want Nat and the others snooping around while she’s this upset.”

“I believe sergeant Barnes has returned,” the AI replied as the door opened again.

I saw Jane walk in and with a brunette beta sighed hurrying to the couch, “Oh, Tess. What is it? Bucky said you were upset. Darcy and I’ve got you.” She sat on my other side pulling my back into her chest like when we used to live together. She picked up the tea from the coffee table and put it in my hands instructing, “Drink.”

“We’ve got a problem,” Darcy explained to her and a brunette beta I’d never met, “I think someone attacked Tessa, she says she can’t really remember, it was like a dream so she didn’t think it happened at first but…”

“But?” the Beta I assumed was Simmons asked.

“Tessa’s pregnant,” Darcy explained.

“How certain are you?” Jane asked picking up a brownie for me, “Do you know when this happened? I take it you don’t know who?”

“I saw his face… but I mean I’m not sure,” I hesitated nervously as Jane tried to calm me stroking my hair, “Like Darcy said it felt like a dream that’s why I didn’t think anything of it at first. But I’m pretty sure… I kind of panicked and took three tests…”

“Do you know how far along you are?” Simmons asked.

“I had the dream around the time Jane left for Asgard during that convergence thing we were doing in England,” I explained, “I thought it meant I was going to have a heat soon.”

“That was about a two and a half ago now,” Jane nodded to Simmons, “It would have just been Darcy and Tess at the house. You didn’t go out that night did you? You know it’s not good for you two to go out alone…”

“No,” I shook my head, “I was going through your notes… until about eleven, I think and then I went to bed. You know me, Jane, I don’t get out much…”

“It’s alright,” she urged rubbing my shoulders trying to calm my shaking, “Tess, are you feeling okay? Have you been keeping an eye on your anxiety?”

“I… I’ve been trying… it’s been worse lately, but I’ve been fine…” I mumbled.

“Dr. Foster,” the AI commented, “My readings indicate Dr. Marcos is in a great deal of distress. Considering her medical history I believe my readings are concurrent with a panic attack.”

“Tessa?” Jane frowned in her mothering voice.

“I’m fine,” I muttered trying to steady myself, “I… I just need to breath. I’ll be okay.”

“Shit, Tess…” She muttered turning to Simmons, “We need to calm her down. She suppresses her anxiety a lot.”

“Let’s take her down to my office,” Simmons nodded getting up, “I can give her something that will calm her down.”

“She can’t walk down the hall like that,” Steve frowned standing up, “She’s too upset. Every alpha in the building is going to be freaking out.”

“We have the spare room,” Darcy offered looking to Steve, “Should we take her there…”

“Whatever you like Darcy,” Steve nodded to Bucky and he disappeared into the apartment, “Simmons can you take care of her here?”

“I’ll run back to my office then be right back,” She called heading for the door, “keep her calm and resting until I get back and don’t ask her anything that might spike her stress levels.”

Steve knelt in front of me smiling reassuringly, “I’m sorry if I seem forward but do you mind if I…”

I glanced at Darcy and she grinned, “Steve is very good at taking care of people. It’s an alpha thing, he can’t stand seeing you upset even if you aren’t his. Don’t worry about it.”

I nodded and he picked me up from Jane’s arms and carried me back into a bedroom where Bucky had already prepared a nest of pillows and blankets for me. Steve laid me down, as Bucky tucked me in he returned to Darcy resting his forehead on hers, “Sorry darlin’ it’s just… You know…”

“Steve,” she sighed leaning up and kissing him, “I know you. You can’t stand it, there’s an omega in distress and you can’t sit still. She was practically mine before you were, it doesn’t bother me. Tess needs someone to look after her right now, you’re an alpha you can help her. Please, she’s my friend.”

“But you’re upset too,” he frowned worrying about her.

“I’m just worried about her,” Darcy reassured him smiling, “Bucky can take care of me. She needs your attention more.”

Jane climbed into the bed beside me and took my hand reassuringly trying to help me relax as Bucky wrapped his arms around Darcy at the foot of the bed. Steve sat next to the bed stroking my hair focusing his energy on calming me down. I shrank a little into the bed muttering, “Darcy, I’m sorry I just…”

“You stop right there,” She shook her head at me, “Don’t you dare be sorry for seeking help. Tessa, you know Jane and I care about you. We’re going to look after you now because we want to. So, you’re not allowed to feel bad about it. That’s just your brain messing with you.”

“Darce,” Steve chuckled smiling at her, “it’s alright, Simmons is going to take good care of her help with the anxiety, we’ll find who did this, figure out what happened.”

“I’ll make sure we get some security at your apartment in case this asshole shows up again,” Jane nodded, “Coulson owes me a favor.”

“And you need anything you just come over,” Bucky added resting his chin on the back of Darcy’s head, “You don’t feel up to it you call. Steve, Darcy, and I’ll come right over.”

“Honestly, I don’t deserve…” I started hesitating at all the attention being focused on me.

“Hey,” Jane sighed rubbing my hand.

“We don’t mind,” Steve assured me, “You’re Darcy’s friend and she’s worried about you. It makes Bucky and I want to help, as long as you don’t mind us around.”

I swallowed taking in the room around me. Jane’s lavender scent felt familiar but there was something else there putting me at ease. A warm sweet smell coming from Steve that was oddly familiar but new at the same time. Almost like it was just a bit off from what I was remembering, I must have smelt it on Darcy before. I swallowed shrugging, “You sure you’re okay Darce… They’re your pack…”

“You were my pack first,” She chuckled at me, “besides I’d only be jealous if you were after my Stevie, but I’ve known you too long. He’s not your type, I got nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” Simmons called coming back to the room with a canister, “I’ve got some oxygen here. I want you to take a few breaths of it and then we’ll see how you’re doing. I want you to calm down first before we talk about what happened.” I nodded and she handed me a face mask and a took a few moments feeling my heart slowly steady out again. Simmons must have noticed smiling, “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you remember, sweetheart,” Jane soothed, “Don’t worry about what it means. You know Thor and I will take care of you, okay?”

“I remember,” I hesitated thinking back to the dream I’d been clinging to for the last two months. The shimmering golden walls and comfortable sofa, that smell that made me dizzy. I swallowed, “I’m not sure where I was but it wasn’t at home… it was light and I was on a sofa or bench chair or something. I couldn’t move… I don’t think I was tied up or anything…”

“It’s alright,” Jane urged, “Don’t worry about it, don’t push.”

“Who all was there,” Steve asked, “Was it just you?”

I shook my head, “No, there was an alpha there, a man… we…”

“It’s alright, Tess,” Darcy smiled, “We don’t need the dirty details. Did he hurt you?”

I tried to remember more but shook my head, “I don’t think so, I don’t remember him hurting me… I remember him knotting in me though.”

“You said you saw him,” Jane nodded, “Do you remember what he looked like?”

“Kind of angular face,” I muttered closing my eyes focusing on the memory, “Long black hair, blue eyes… He had a lot of books sitting around. That was strange but I don’t remember why… his shirt was strange… it might have been leather, a leather jacket maybe? But there were green bits too, and something shiny… a gold necklace maybe…”

“Oh dear,” Darcy sighed as I opened my eyes to see everyone looking very concerned.

“What is it?”

“Jarvis,” Jane sighed, “Can you project footage from Stark tower during the battle of New York?” An image appeared on the wall of a slender man strutting around a modern balcony, he had a cocky grin on his face that made me want to smile. Jane sighed pursing her lips, “Is that the man from your dream?”

“Yeah,” I nodded staring at the image, “That’s him, his hair was a bit longer, less slicked back… but that’s him. Does he work here? Do you all know him? Maybe this is a mistake…”

“I doubt that,” Jane huffed, “Bastard.”

“huh?”

“That man’s name is Loki,” Steve explained, “He’s not exactly our friend. He’s Thor’s adopted brother, and he’s done a lot of terrible things. We do know where he is though…”

“Um,” Jane swallowed.

“Thor said he was in a cell on Asgard,” Steve frowned at Jane, “Did something happen?”

“Thor should explain,” Jane shifted uneasily, “Suffice to say he is unavailable. I doubt this was an accident. Something must have happened, Loki knew about the portals between worlds during the convergence. He’s the one that showed Thor how to get to Niflheim.” 

“I thought he was locked up tight,” Bucky frowned.

“Thor broke him out,” Jane sighed.

“If he got him out, Loki definitely could figure a way out,” Darcy shook her head suffering a glare from Jane, “Janey he isn’t exactly a genius.”

“Guys,” Simmons cut in, “We can’t do anything until Thor gets back with regard to Loki. I however need to conduct an examination of Miss Marcos. Find out if there’s any lasting damage that would indicate an attack.”

“Loki doesn’t need force,” Steve started to shake his head going quiet when Darcy glared at him. I felt like I was missing something big. He sighed shaking his head, “Sorry. Do you need us to leave Simmons.”

“You two boys, yes,” she nodded gently, “Jane and Darcy can stay if Tessa would like.”


	3. Chapter 3

I nodded and Steve and Bucky left closing the door behind them. I swallowed chewing on my lip, “What did he mean, Darce?”

“Loki has some enhanced abilities like Thor,” Darcy sighed offering a reassuring smile.

“Darcy,” Jane warned.

“She should know Janey,” Darcy sighed standing her ground as Jane relented nodding her permission, “Loki can create illusions and control people’s minds sometimes. But he’s only done it a few times…”

“You said you wanted to be honest with her, Darce,” Jane frowned, “He’s not a good man Tessa, to be honest it would be better if he stayed away.”

“Dr Foster,” Simmons pursed her lips, “That is quite enough of that. All these issues can be addressed when Tessa is not having issues with her anxiety.” Jane shut up as Simmons sighed, “Miss Marcos do you mind if I preform an examination? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. We can do this later if you want.”

I swallowed shaking her head, “I think I could use the distraction.”

She nodded adjusting her hair out of the way, “I’ll just check here…” She examined the back of her neck and shoulders, “I don’t see any sign of trauma or forced bonding. Do you mind disrobing so I can finish the exam?”

“No of course,” 

“I’ll get you a robe,” Darcy smiled stepping out for a moment and bringing one back to me, “Here you are sweetie.”

I put it on after shedding my clothing sucking in a deep breath. It smelled of Darcy and made me smile into it before swallowing, “Sorry, do you want me lying down?”

“If you don’t mind,” Simmons smiled warmly trying to be reassuring, “On your stomach please.” I nodded lying down she checked over the rest of my back. She shifted the blanket to check my legs and sighed folding the blanket down, “You can turn over and close your robe if you like.”

“Is something wrong?” I asked sitting up.

“No,” Simmons sighed, “And yes…” She took a heavy breath pulling over a chair, “There is no sign of trauma, which is a good sign. However, there is a bonding mark on your upper thigh. There is no indication it was done by force.”

“How can you say that?” Jane frowned, “You know what Loki is like. He could have messed with her head…”

“Janey,” Darcy stopped her, “Maybe this isn’t all it seems….”

She was interrupted by an argument outside and Bucky slipped back in explaining, “Sorry doc, Steve just didn’t think it was a good idea for me to be out there while he and Tony were having their little stand off.”

I frowned at the camera in the corner of the room and Jarvis explained, “Considering your recent panic attack I was compelled by protocols to advise him you were in the building, Miss Marcos. He is aware you’re here under your chosen name.”

“You told him anything else Jarvis?” I sighed, “I was hoping not to bother him.”

“I understand, miss Marcos,” He replied, “However, considering your history it was pertinent for him to know you were here. I have not informed him of the purpose of your visit.”

“You know Tony?” Jane raised an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah,” I sighed fixing Darcy’s robe, “it’s a long story. I’d better calm him down. He’s pretty protective of me.”

“You’re sure you’re up for that?” Darcy asked holding my hand gently.

“I’ll be fine,” I sighed taking a deep breath, “Probably best not to mention Loki. I’d rather not involve everyone in my circumstances.” They nodded and I opened the door stepping back into Darcy’s living room.

“Tess! Hey, what’re you doing here?” Tony grinned turning to Steve, “Was that so fucking hard?”

“Tony, chill pill,” I warned, “I was having a chat with Simmons, that’s why they were giving me some privacy.”

“You two know each other?” Steve asked joining the confused faces in the room.

“Course!” Tony scoffed shaking his head, “Or am I not allowed to acknowledge you as my sister, Tess.”

“Janey and Darcy know me by my chosen name, it would have only cause more confusion Tony,” I sighed staring at the floor, “I didn’t want to bother you seeing as I was just coming to have a chat with my old pack.”

“You never mentioned your Jane was Jane Foster,” Tony crossed his arms, “I don’t get a hug?”

I sighed stepping closer and nuzzling into his chest as Darcy stared, “This is your dick head… I mean annoying brother. The one that texted you nonstop. You never mentioned you were related to Tony Stark.”

“You’re polite behind my back,” Tony chuckled playfully squeezing me tight. I could feel myself starting to shake and he frowned starting to piece together something was wrong, “What is it kiddo? You’re shaking, you the omega that had Jarvis engage protocol earlier?”

“I’m pregnant Tony,” I blurted out before I could overthink things, “That’s why I came to talk to Jane and Darcy. Since they are my old pack and everything…”

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone…” Tony started then glanced around the room, “Because you’re not….” I scented the change as his blood started to boil, “What happened? Who attacked you…”

“Tony,” Steve warned, “You’re going to upset her if you keep getting angry.”

“Don’t give me that shit…”

“No one attacked me,” I mediated trying to calm him down, “At least not so far as we can tell. I can’t remember everything, it’s fuzzy. But no one hurt me.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” He pressed trying to calm himself, “We’re gunna find the bastard that drugged you, Tessa. I’m gunna…”

“Tony,” I soothed wrapping my arms around him again and I felt him relax, “I didn’t come to you because… I don’t know. I was panicking I only just found out today. My brain just jumped to jane and Darcy because we were a pack. And I knew you’d get upset and see red. I didn’t want you doing anything reckless. I didn’t know Darcy’s alpha was Steve, but when I found out well you always speak highly of him. I wanted him to handle it instead of you, you’re too personally invested…”

“So you’ve told him, but you’re not gunna tell me!” Tony snapped.

“Tony, we’ve got a good lead,” Steve intervened gently, “We can have this sorted quickly…”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off, “Tony, can we go talk somewhere. I don’t think it’s helping that we’re in another alpha’s house.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, Tessa,” Jane interjected.

“She’s my sister Foster, you have a problem?” Tony snapped icily.

“Considering I took care for her while you were off in your little drunken spiral,” Jane snapped back stepping forward, “She was my omega Stark, so yeah, I’m going to be protective.”

“It’s alright Janey,” I nodded, “I ought to explain things to Tony. He’s not going to hurt me, trust me. The worst that’ll happen is I’m going to be coddled.”

“You thought…” Tony blinked looking hurt.

“You’re angry, alpha’s don’t always think,” Jane explained flatly, “But if Tessa is sure, I won’t argue. Just come see me and Darcy before you go home alright.”

I nodded and left with Tony following him to the elevator. Once the doors closed he sighed running a hand through his hair, “Are you okay? You’re handling this all a little too well.”

“I’m… in shock I guess,” I sighed staring at my feet, “It’s complicated. I’m not sure how I feel about it. Simmons checked me over, I have no signs of trauma. I don’t remember being hurt or being forced to do anything. But obviously something did happen. I just want to know what more than anything…”

“But you won’t let me go after him,” Tony huffed shaking his head.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” I explained swallowing, “I know what you’re like when it comes to protecting me. You won’t stop. To be perfectly honest, Tony, I’m not ready for this. I can’t have you running off on some vengeance tirade when I’m probably going to need you more than ever.”

Tony sighed, “I’m sorry, I just…”

“Are a hot head alpha,” I chuckled leaning into his side, “I know. You always have been. I was going to come and tell you. I just was still figuring things out myself. Steve being at Darcy’s was just coincidence. All I did was give him a description, he’s going to work on a sketch and see where it leads."

“Alright,” Tony consented as the doors opened on his suite. Bruce was sitting at the counter with a bowl of food as we came in, “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Some alpha’s can be pushy especially if they find out you’re pregnant.”

“Tony I’ve only ever been pushed around by one alpha, do you honestly think I’m going to let that happen again,” I reassured him as Bruce raised an eye brow. I smiled giving him a hug, “Hey, Bruce, how are you?”

“Alright,” He grinned hugging me, “What’s going on? I didn’t know you were pregnant…” I felt Tony flash him a look behind my back, “So that’s what the distress call was about earlier. You okay?”

“I’m going to be fine, I think,” I sighed having a seat next to him, “I only realized today. Steve is going to look into it… its all a bit fuzzy. But no trauma according to Simmons so.”

“I don’t get that this was a while ago right?” Tony asked.

“Two months ish,” I admitted.

“So not to be crude but how was there evidence to be seen.”

“Tony,” Bruce muttered flashing him a look as I stared at the counter.

It was quiet for a moment as Tony realized what Bruce was saying and balked, “The bastard bound you!”

“Simmons found it,” I sighed letting out a breath of air, “From what she can tell it wasn’t done forcefully. I…I wasn’t afraid or upset when Simmons said I had a bond mark. If it had been forced in any way I would feel it right…”

Bruce rubbed my shoulder gently bringing me to rest my head on his shoulder, “It’s going to be alright, Tess. We’re going to look after you, okay.”

Tony sighed leaning on the counter, “Where have you been staying, Tess.”

“I have a place a few blocks away,” I sighed, “Its small but its just me so…”

“I think it might be a good idea for you to come stay here, with me and Bruce,” Tony explained, “Its safe, there’s plenty of space. You can nest comfortably without being bothered by anyone…”

“Tony,” I shook my head, “I don’t know that’s a good idea. While you and Bruce may be okay with it… there is another Alpha to consider. He may not react well to having an omega around that isn’t bonded to your pack.”

“What?” Tony stared, “Come on, Bruce back me up here. He wouldn’t ever hurt Tessa, she’s family. He’s smarter than people give him credit for. He’d want to protect you and the pup…”

“I think it’s Tessa’s decision,” Bruce intervened, “If she isn’t comfortable, that’s entirely fair. He can be temperamental Tony. And we can’t deny it would be an adjustment especially with her being pregnant and emitting all kinds of omega hormones. That being said. Tony does have a point Tessa. The tower is the safest place in New York. If Steve is looking into things and Simmons has already checked you over being here would be a good thing. We could set you up in an apartment here, if you needed anything we’re only an elevator ride away.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” I admitted knowing it would feel better to be close to everyone once my instincts really kicked in.

“Done sorted,” Tony nodded briskly, “compromise, see I do listen. I’m going to go make the arrangements.”

“Tony, I can’t go move all my things tonight,” I protested as he made for the elevator.

“We can do it this weekend,” Tony called as the doors closed.

I sighed shaking my head and Bruce chuckled, “He means well.”

“I know,” I sighed swallowing, “Bruce, I hope you don’t think I’m worried about you. I just don’t want to make things difficult for you…”

“I know,” Bruce smiled knowingly, “I scented his mark on you. The other guy, he would be okay with you here though. Just so you know, you don’t have to keep your distance. He doesn’t hold you accountable for Loki. That being said, if you do ever want him to meet your pup… integrating with our pack may not be the best idea.”

“I don’t know,” I sighed, “I don’t feel like something horrible happened. As messed up as it is, and the fragments I can remember. I wanted it. But from what the others were saying he could have been in my head. But it feels like my own thoughts. He didn’t hurt me, he… from what I remember he was kind and cared for me… I just don’t know. It feels wrong to want to have him here but a part of me does.”

“It’s not wrong, Tessa,” Bruce soothed, “If the fragments you have of him are good then perhaps there is something more to this. Loki’s motives have never been clear and straight forward. Omegas have clear instincts, Tessa. Even when we are compelled into doing things, our instincts remember and know a situation better than we realize most times. If your instincts tell you you need him, I would be cautious but not dismissive.”

“Thank you Bruce,” I smiled, “I know I have to tell Tony eventually, Just with how he reacted to this…”

“Knowing it was Loki would only make it worse,” Bruce nodded chuckling, “Probably the best call. Let him get settled in the idea before you drop that one on him. You’re going to be okay here, Tessa.”

“I know,” I sighed giving him another hug, “I’ve got you and Tony; Steve, Darcy, and Bucky; Thor and Jane. I’m sure I’m going to be spoiled for attention.” I caught his look, “Jane and Darcy used to be a kind of pack for me. I knew them before we met Thor…”

“Tony is going to take that well,” Bruce chuckled.

“Jane almost went toe to toe with him when he was angry down stairs,” I sighed shaking my head, “she was just worried but still it was tense.”

“It will sort itself out,” Bruce assured me, “Having a pregnant omega that several of us are close to it just shakes up the dynamic a little. It’s only day one, everyone will mellow out.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You guys,” I sighed as Steve and Bucky picked up the heavy sofa getting ready to carry it out the door, “You don’t have to do all the heavy lifting.”

“Don’t you worry about it doll,” Bucky chucked, “There have to be some benefits to knowing some super soldiers.”

“We don’t have to take everything,” I sighed watching as everything was being packed into boxes, “It’s not like I’m moving forever…”

“Why not,” Tony scoffed wrapping glasses in newspaper, “The Tower is nice, I should know I built it. What’s left beside these boxes?”

“Just my room but it should still be mostly packed from the last time I moved,” I sighed shaking my head, “I’ll check and bring them out.”

“I can carry them for you,” Tony offered.

“I’m not an invalid, Tony,” I shook my head at him, “I’m two months pregnant. I’m not even showing yet. I can manage a few boxes.” I stepped into my bedroom and started pulling boxes out of the closet. I opened a couple and started packing my clothes into the half full space. It seemed pointless to pack it given a couple months and I wouldn’t be able to wear them. Still, me moving to the tower seemed to be the one thing Jane, Steve and Tony all agreed on. I sealed the box and opened another pausing. There was a green blanket folded on top of the stack of clothes inside. I picked it up, I remembered packing it when Jane and Darcy moved, none of us could remember where we got it. It was plain and soft but felt familiar somehow. Could it have been from Loki? That was a strange thought, that he would leave something behind. I mean Jane said he couldn’t be around, maybe he had left it for my comfort until he could return. That thought felt right, the thought that he must be returning but couldn’t felt right. God I am desperate, I shook my head still holding the blanket, not everything is a fairytale or conspiracy. Still I brought the blanket up and took a deep breath, it smelled warm and comforting, like old dusty books and leather but something softer like herbs or tea. 

My mind swam back somewhere, it was warm and bright. I was lying down on a bed but there was no one with me. I whined shifting on the bed, I was cold laying there alone. I soft soothing voice comforted me, “It’s alright my love. I was just getting a blanket.” I felt him bundle me up as I was lifted into his arms, “I think it’s time we get you home where you can nest comfortably.” I whined again nuzzling against him. He chuckled kissing my forehead, “Shh, it won’t be for long, a few formalities and I will return to you my little omega.”

“Tess?” Darcy asked snapping me back to reality.

I quickly folded the blanket back into the box moving a stack of clothes on top of it, “What’s up?”

“Stevie and Bucky were wondering if you wanted to order some pizza tonight,” She smiled helping me pack my clothes, “It’ll be nice we can snuggle up in some blankets back at the tower. Have a nice movie night, make your new place feel like home.”

“That sounds nice,” I smiled taping up the box, “Thank you for doing this you know. Being so welcoming and everything.”

“Tessa,” She scoffed, “you’re my friend and you need me. I’m not just going to disappear on you.”

“I know you weren’t,” I chuckled, “But you and Jane both have your own packs now…”

“And you have big brother Tony,” she laughed, “Seriously what is up with that?”

“What I’m trying to say, is I appreciate it,” I smiled as we taped up the last box, “I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Tony. We have an… interesting dynamic.”

“You could say that,” Darcy chuckled, “I gathered that much from you not using the whole Stark name.”

I sighed leaning on th6e foot board of the bed, “It just… Did Tony ever tell you guys about Stane?”

“That prick that was selling black market arms from under Tony’s nose and tried to kill him?” Darcy frowned, “He mentioned him once, doesn’t like to talk about him much.”

“Yeah, Stane wasn’t just that kind of ass,” I shook my head, “There were a lot of problems with him. One of which was driving a wedge between me and Tony. When our parents died, Tony was in college and I was still a teenager. So when Stane was made executor of the trust…”

“He became your guardian.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Convinced both Tony and the lawyers I was your typical omega. I needed taking care of or I was only going to end up hurting myself. He kept Tony busy with school and work, kinda kept me pretty limited on social interaction. Then I sucked it up and ran away, he told Tony I just didn’t want to speak with him, stopped me from calling him. It was a pretty fucked up time. When Tony went missing, Stane tried to find me again but I changed my name hid myself pretty well. It was after their fight and the stuff that came out that Tony reached out again. He’s protective because he feels he should have done more back then. He thinks he should have realized something was wrong.”

“Tess, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Darcy muttered.

“I don’t talk about it much,” I shrugged, “In my head, I gave up being a Stark when I ran away. Tony… he doesn’t like to talk about it, but Stane said something about me when they fought. It still eats at him sometimes when he thinks I’m in danger. He tries but sometimes its just a bit overbearing.”

“I don’t blame you,” Darcy sighed, “I can’t believe some alphas still think treating omegas like that is okay.”

I shrugged, “Its an old mentality. My dad had it a little. He used to just smile and nod when I talked about going to college and working my way to top of my field. He never really thought I would really do it but he wasn’t actively prejudice like Stane.”

“Still,” Darcy shook her head picking up one of the boxes to move them to the other room, “It just boggles me. Steve and Bucky aren’t like that…”

“Like what, kitten,” Steve chuckled as we set the boxes down.

“Nothing,” I shrugged, “just girl talk…”

Tony and I shared a glance and he sighed heavily, “They were talking about Stane. Everything alright, Tessa?”

“Yeah, Tony,” I smiled at him and his worrying, “Like I said girl talk, that’s all. Can you grab me a bottle of water?”

I joined him at the counter of my kitchenette and suddenly everyone found a box to carry down to the moving truck Tony has booked. He passed me the water bottle muttering, “I’m sorry if I’ve been pushy about the tower, I wasn’t thinking about… I should have…”

“Tony,” I stopped him taking his hand, “You’re not him. I know that. I know you want me there because you care. And you’re right, it is safer seeing as we don’t know a lot about what happened. It is better for me to be there with you and Jane and Darcy. You’re not cutting me off from the world you’re bringing me back to people.”

“Why were you…” he worried with those big puppy eyes.

“Darcy was asking why I never mentioned you,” I explained taking a drink of water, “I explained not everything but the gist of why we weren’t talking for a bit. That’s why she was upset. She couldn’t believe there were still alphas like that. That’s all. I wasn’t breaking down or anything.”

He sighed looking relieved, “I was a little worried I was pushing too much. You didn’t seem to want me involved…”

“I don’t want you running around on a rampage before we figure out what really happened,” I sighed shaking my head, “My confidence just got shaken the other day. It was a lot to process about something that as far as I was concerned was a heat dream. Then suddenly everyone is trying to seek vengeance in my name and you want me to move or integrate into your pack. It was just a lot of curve balls for one day. I’m okay Tony. I want you around, I just also need to do my own thing too. Can you trust me with that?”

“Just promise me you’re not holding anything back,” Tony nodded, “That you’re not down playing things because you’re worried I’m going to freak out.”

“Tony,” I sighed, “I promised you when we talked about Stane that I wouldn’t do that. You wanted to know everything back then and I’m not going to hold back now. What I remember of what happened… it’s all good. This guy was caring and doting, and treated me like he should. He spoke to me fondly and warmly. I don’t know why I don’t remember, it could just be that I was having a bad heat and maybe it was something else. But if I remember anything bad I promise you will be the first to know.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week until Thor returned from Asgard, I was already well settled into the apartment Tony had given me. The place smelled a lot like Darcy and was growing to smell like Steve and Bucky. The three of them were checking in a lot and making sure I was doing alright. Darcy said it was because they didn’t have any missions at the minute so it made the boys feel useful. We agreed once Thor was back we would wait a couple of days until Tony was away at a meeting in D.C. to brooch the subject with him. Finally, the day came and I sat wringing my hands in my apartment. Darcy was next to me on the sofa as Steve and Bucky puttered about waiting for Jane and Thor. I wondered briefly if he would know, if he would smell it on me when he came in. Jarvis announced them and Thor beamed coming inside, “Tessa! It is good to see you. I am glad you will join us here. Why does everyone look so grimm? This is a call for celebration!”

“It’s a little more complicated than that buddy,” Darcy began nodding for him to sit down, “Tess isn’t just here because she misses us…”

“There is something the matter?” Thor frowned losing his jovial demeanor, “What is it? Has someone hurt you?”

“Not exactly,” I sighed shaking my head, “I’m pregnant Thor. And before you congratulate me, I don’t know what happened. I can’t remember. Its fragmented like a dream. I do remember who I was with though, I saw his face.”

“He drugged you,” Thor growled, “What madness is this? Where is this alpha, he shall answer for these crimes.”

“Easy there,” Steve cautioned, “That’s why we were waiting for you. We wanted your help with that.”

“I’m not sure about what happened,” I warned him, “Like I said I can’t remember everything. What I do remember, isn’t bad. I want you to know that. The fragments, he was very kind and caring. I just want to understand what happened, why I can’t remember…” Thor’s brow furrowed and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, “I described him to the others and they showed me a picture and told me his name. It was your brother, Thor. Loki…”

“Loki has many faults but he would never do such a thing!” Thor barked making Steve step a little closer.

“I don’t think he hurt me Thor,” I explained stopping Steve, “Please understand that. I mean it when I say he didn’t hurt me from what I can remember. Everyone is just a bit on edge because their worried about why I can’t remember anything.”

“It makes us all a little concerned,” Steve explained diplomatically.

“I cannot answer that question, Loki is cunning, his actions do not always speak to his motives,” Thor sighed calming slightly, “He is not like this though. He has always had the utmost respect for women and omegas. He would never attempt to take one against their wishes. That much I am certain of.”

“We just have some questions for him,” Steve nodded, “Jane was under the impression you knew where he might be seeing as I understand something happened at the convergence.”

“Aye,” Thor nodded solemnly, “Though I fear that will bring you all little solace. Loki is dead. He died defending my life on Nifleheim. I am sorry Tessa.” I nodded numbly still processing. Should I be upset? I mean for all I knew this man attacked me but still I felt sad. Like something had reached into my chest frozen my lungs. I just felt shocked. Thor noticed and ventured, “You are upset, I am sorry, deeply. But I did not think you would want me to hold my tongue…”

“Are you sure?” Steve ventured, “You said he died once before…”

“Loki fell into an abyss, I thought him dead,” Thor explained, “He… was in my arms, we spoke final words. Perhaps we can discuss this another time. I do not wish to upset Tessa.”

I could feel myself start to shake and I swallowed, “Can I have a minute? With Thor?”

“Of course, hunny,” Darcy nodded rubbing my shoulder, “Call us if you need anything.”

Everyone started to leave and Jane nodded, “I’ll be in my lab… Tess… I just didn’t know how…”

“I understand,” I nodded and she was gone.

It was quiet for a long moment before Thor ventured, “You wish to know things, don’t you? About him. But you are unsure how the others will take it.”

“They said he did terrible things,” I let out a shaky breath, “But the things I remember. They were good. A fragment came back the other day, I didn’t tell them… He was kind, he wrapped me up in a blanket and said he was going to take me home so I could nest. He said he was coming back…”

“This just came back?”

“No,” I admitted getting up and pulling the blanket from a box at the end of the sofa, “I found his scent on this. Then the memory came back. I don’t understand, if it wasn’t bad why can’t I remember.”

“I cannot say,” Thor admitted smelling the blanket, “This is indeed Loki’s. Your scent is on it too little one. You were indeed together.”

“He bonded me, Thor,” I muttered, “I feel like I should be upset since there is so much I don’t know… but I’m not…”

Thor looked surprised, “That is not something Loki would have done lightly. He has had mates before but none that he has bonded… I must ask Tessa. Everyone has taken care of you, yes? I want you to know you are not alone in this. You are family to me, not only because of Jane but Loki, despite his faults, will always be my brother. He is gone but I will care for you now.”

“Thor you don’t have to,” I shook my head, “Believe me everyone wants to. You, Jane, Darcy, Steve, Bucky, Tony. Shit. You can’t tell Tony, not yet.”

“Tony has an interest in you,” He blinked surprised.

“Tony is my brother,” I explained, “It’s complicated, I haven’t used my given, my birth name in a long time. But he is protective to say the least. He wouldn’t take well to knowing it was Loki. He would think the worst.”

“If that is what you wish it will be done,” Thor promised, “Whatever you need to be comfortable here. I mean what I say, Jane and I will take care of you.”

“Thor,” I sighed.

“On Asgard we consider family sacred,” Thor explained taking my hand, “Loki was my brother and you were his mate. It is my duty, my honour, to protect and care for you in his absence. You will always have a place with Jane and I.”


	6. Chapter 6

Things moved slowly for me over the next few weeks after moving to the tower. With everything paid for by Tony and our trust there wasn’t much for me to do. I tried to help out but Jane had several research assistants and didn’t need me in the labs. Darcy was busy working with Hill and Pepper on politics and the Avengers’ image. I was left to nesting and puttering about my apartment. Steve and Bucky were trying to help, Bucky spent most of his time hanging around offering to help out with whatever I needed. Steve and Darcy would join in the evening with Jane and unwind with me. Thor came and went flitting from the Tower to Asgard and back again. Thor agreed with Bruce, though I had a feeling it was more that he wanted me to connect with Loki. He would bring me things when the others weren’t around, they were little things, things that had belonged to Loki. He wanted to take me to Asgard but everyone else was dead against it. They thought it was too dangerous since the convergence. 

I could understand it, I didn’t know how I would explained to Tony why I should go anyway. I appreciated the things Thor did bring. I’d started to sleep with the blanket but it was smelling less and less like Loki and more like the others. It wasn’t surprising really. As far as they were concerned it was my blanket, only Thor knew it had been Loki’s, so I kept it around nearly constantly. It brought me comfort despite all the big changes happening. With all the time the others had been spending around the place with me it was starting to smell more of Steve and Bucky. It wasn’t a bad thing but it was different. “What’s up doll?” Bucky asked waking me from my thoughts.

“Nothing,” I shook my head realizing I had been sitting on the sofa clutching the edge of my blanket close to my chin.

“It doesn’t smell right, does it,” Bucky chuckled lounging on the other end of the sofa, “Us Beta’s get it too. I’ve suspected for a while that, that little thing was Loki’s. You know I was a spy once Tess, Thor was not. I know he’s been bringing you things from Asgard. Why not just say you wanted to know more about him…”

“Because the others hate him,” I admitted wringing the blanket in my hands, “I know they’re trying protect me but…”

“But you don’t have any bad memories of him,” Bucky smiled holding out his arm, “C’mere kitten.” I snuggled into his side as he explained, “Before we met Darcy, well, before I met Darcy. Like I said I was a spy. This group, Hydra, they messed with my head, kinda took out me, but not my instincts. They put me in a mission that took me near Steve, they thought it wouldn’t matter.”

“I’m guessing it did,” I chuckled.

“What happens when you smell that blanket,” Bucky smiled, “It take you back to him.”

“A little,” I nodded, “Its comforting, I feel like everything that’s happened… I should be freaking out. I mean I’m pregnant and don’t really remember it. The alpha involved is dead…”

“You’ve never had a bond before,” Bucky nodded drifting his hand up and down my shoulder soothingly, “Yeah, it can be intense. Once you’re bonded an alpha can be disarming, they get in tune with you and respond even before you know you need something. Steve, when we fought in D.C., woke me up. I didn’t realize I knew him or that anything in my life about the regular mind wipes and conditioning was out of place until we were there… Steve had me pinned, he’d instantly recognized me, and I scented him and it came swimming back. It took time I didn’t remember everything in an instant it took a little time before he wanted to introduce me to Darcy. He wasn’t sure how I’d react to him wanting another after being bound to me. It took a day for us to fall back in sync. We stayed to a safe house until he was certain I was coming back to myself. I started wanting him there more and more. I felt safe and secure with him even though I knew Hydra was coming after us and everything. I started acting like you are when he wasn’t there.”

“You’re a beta though,” I frowned, “I thought Beta’s didn’t nest.”

“We don’t, but people don’t always act their designations,” He shrugged, “Take Bruce for example, I thought he read as a beta before I found out he was your brother’s omega. And what I was doing, what you’re doing, isn’t nesting. You’re moping, he’s not around and whether you realize it or not its hurting… Darcy was good for that. She figured out Steve was trying to protect her from me and just about ripped his head off. Came to meet me herself and well it was a hell of a lot better than anything Steve had imagined. He could read me and understand me, know when I might get scared or startled and lash out but Darcy she just put me at ease. I wasn’t worried I might hurt her because even when I lashed out my instinct was to protect her. With her things started coming back faster. She would just do things and then I’d find myself remembering things. It’s strange the way we operate when we bond and find a pack.”

“Mine isn’t coming back though,” I sighed nestling closer feeling comforted by his warmth, “He’s dead… I don’t have a pack… I’m so desperate for something I’m clinging to a blanket that barely smells of him…”

“Shh,” Bucky soothed pulling me into his lap and cradling me, “It’s alright. You’re not desperate. You just haven’t had time to really process…” He stroked my hair for a bit calming me down, “Come on, let’s get you out of here for a bit.”

“What?”

“Let’s go out shopping for something,” Bucky smiled warmly, “You’ve been in the tower for almost a month. The furthest you’ve gone from the apartment is to the labs to see Jane or to the penthouse to visit Tony. You need some fresh air and something to cheer you up.”

“You’re sure that’s alright,” I hesitated.

“We don’t want to feel trapped here darling,” Bucky chuckled, “We just wanted to make sure no one was gunna bother you.”

“Yeah but Darcy is your omega…” 

Bucky shook his head smiling, “Darcy is spoiled for attention. Believe me Steve and I dote on her like there is no tomorrow. There is plenty of love to go around Doll. And from what I understand you were practically Darcy’s omega once. Besides I’m not allowed back on active duty yet, got nothing but time on my hands.”

“Alright,” I nodded, “If you’re sure. I need to go talk to Tony first.”

“Okay, kiddo,” Bucky nodded helping me onto my feet, “I’ll make sure everything is set to go, you get dressed and we’ll go talk to Tony.”


	7. Chapter 7

I jogged off to my room and started looking through clothes. I pulled off my sweat shirt and frowned. I hadn’t really noticed but there was a small but firm bump at the bottom of my abdomen. I glanced at the tank tops and shirts that I had they were all pretty tight, my eyes darted to the dresses I had. There were only one or two summer dresses the rest were for formal occasions or business meetings. I swallowed my pride and threw on a pair of jeans only to have them not sit comfortably. I groaned and took them off picking up the light black and red polka dotted dress Darcy had gotten me on my birthday a year ago. I tugged and smoothed the dress into place, I could still see the bump but it wasn’t completely obvious yet. I pulled my hair back and slipped on a pair of flats. 

Bucky was waiting when I got back and grinned holding out his arm, “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” I nodded as we headed for the elevator, “I think a clothing store might need to be the first stop. I couldn’t get my jeans to fit right.”

“It is about that time of the pregnancy,” Bucky chuckled, “Have you thought about what you might want to the little tike’s room?”

“Not really,” I sighed, “I haven’t really thought about any of this. Fuck… I really have nothing for a baby.”

“We got six months, doll,” Bucky reassured me, “All the time in the world. We’ll start with clothes, make you more comfortable.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I nodded my mood picking up a bit, “We should go to the famers market not far from here. I’ll cook for everyone tonight.”

“Mmm,” Tony smiled as the doors opened, “I can’t remember the last time you cooked for me.”

“You came to visit me in London,” I smiled shaking my head, “You wanted to order take away but I convinced you my panfried noodles were better.”

“They were,” Tony admitted glancing at Bucky, “What’s up?”

“Bucky and I are going shopping,” I explained, “My clothes aren’t really fitting and I need some fresh air. So since Bucky has nothing to do, he offered to come with.”

Tony chewed on his tongue for a minute watching Bucky but swallowed, “Yeah, course… You need access to the trust. Well what used to be a trust, we’re both adults so… Yeah,” He pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open pulling out a card and handing it to me, “I’m working on getting you your own card, I was just going to divide the assets into your account but Pepper says that’s more hoops to jump through. Should be sorted in a couple weeks… Oh, Pepper is CEO but you still have a viable stake in the business so…”

“Wouldn’t it crash stock valuable for an omega to sit on the board,” I shook my head, “I trust Pepper, you made a good decision making her CEO. I was never a part of dad’s business, he never taught me anything about it. I wouldn’t know the first thing about it. Let’s talk about it at dinner.”

He glanced again at Bucky, “Want any more company?”

“I don’t need everyone to come with me,” I rolled my eyes, “I’m going to be just fine. Its maternity clothes and maybe some things for the apartment, I’m sure Bucky and I can manage it.”

Tony swallowed and Bucky nodded, “I promise I’ll take good care a’ her. Darcy’d have my head if I let anything happen to her.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded shrugging, “I’ll see you guys later, just give me a call if you need anything.”


	8. Chapter 8

I left shaking my head and we headed down to the garage. Bucky opened the door to a plain looking SUV and I climbed in. Jarvis directed us to a shop that would have clothes, as he put it, I would find reasonable. Bucky parked out front and pulled a pair gloves and hair tie from the glove compartment. He put them on and pulled his hair up into a bun noticing my look, “People tend to recognize me if I have my hair down, or if they see my arm. But if I shave and pull it up suddenly the connection isn’t made.”

We got out and stepped inside, a bright and smiling assistant greeted us and showed me around. With much prodding and a cheeky grin from Bucky I tried on a number of things and bought almost a whole wardrobe. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, he was happily loading up the back seat of the car with my new clothes while I paid. The shop assistant smiled, “You’ve got a sweet alpha. He excited for the pup.”

“What?” I blinked before realizing she meant Bucky, “B…James. James is a close friend, just helping me get settled.”

“It’s a good thing to bring someone like him out with you,” She smiled warmly, “A lot of alphas take far too much interest in pregnant omegas out on their own. That’s why we have Hal,” She nodded to the quiet looking security guard, “Makes this a safe place for omegas. I hope everything had been to your liking Miss…” She glanced down at the card, “Stark.”

“It was lovely thank you,” 

“Mr. Stark must be quite excited,” She smiled handing the card and receipt back to me.

“Given time I’m sure he will be,” I sighed shaking my head, “He’s my brother, not my alpha. Excuse me I need to get going.”

Bucky had just picked up the last bag and gave me a look but I shook my head. He packed the last bag into the car and we got back inside. He raised an eye brow at me as we headed for the next shop, “Everything alright doll?”

“Yeah, I just forget what people are like when they see my last name,” I shook my head, “Stane did a good job of making sure not a lot of people knew the Great Howard Stark had an omega daughter. So people see a omega with my last name and assume I belong to Tony.”

“People are asshole,” Bucky chuckled parking. We got out and bought a few odds and ends, more blankets so I could nest, some swaddling blankets (Bucky said its good to get my scent on it early), a big body pillow, some kind of foot support, this thing that looked like a hammock for my belly (the shop owner said it would help my back), something called a massage hot water bottle, and some lotion. I was just happy to get going to the farmers market. It was nice smelling the fresh produce and thinking about cooking again. Bucky looked like he was enjoying it as much as I was until he paused at a fruit stall and asked, “How much do you want to remember what happened?”

“What?” I stared confused.

“I mean,” he sighed, “I know right now, everything you’ve remembered is good. But what if you start remembering things that aren’t good… Would it be worth it? I mean to you?”

I sighed considering what he was saying before nodding, “At least then I know. I’ll stop moping and process whatever it was, good or bad. Then I guess, since he’s gone, I’ll move on. For me and the pup.”

Bucky smiled picking up plums, “We should get plums then they can help with memory. You’re a lot stronger than Tony gives you credit for.”

“I’ve been through some shit,” I chuckled helping him pick out fruit, “What was that between you and Tony earlier?”

“Oh,” Bucky shrugged keeping his eyes down on the stall, “He just doesn’t fully trust me yet. Especially, I think around you. With Darcy and Steve around he doesn’t do much, he knows I’m doing better around them but there’s a part of him that, since he’s so protective, is worried about me having a meltdown when I’m alone with you. I understand why he is, doesn’t hurt my feelings.”

“Why?” I wondered.

Bucky swallowed hard, “I gotta tell ya something Tess… it’s not my proudest moment, but it came out when I was starting to remember all the things they made me do… who I used to be…” He took a deep breath, “They didn’t just make me steal information they used to make me hurt people…”

“Like a hit man,” I nodded seeing the look on his face, “I figured by how much you hated it, and that they sent you after Steve. You’re a kind person, it must have felt terrible remembering those things.”

“Yeah,” he choked out a hallow laugh. 

I took his hand as I paid for the fruit, “Come on, I think we have everything. Let’s go sit in the car.” He followed looking a little numb like he was chewing over something tough and vile. But he had made his decision and Bucky wasn’t the kind of man to back down. We sat down in the car but didn’t go anywhere and I took his hand on the centre console, “What is it? It’s better to rip it off like a band-aid.”

He chuckled a little, “I thought I was supposed to be cheering you up.”

“You did, now it’s my turn,”

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and nodding, “One of the hits they ordered me to do. They sent me after a couple in a car heading up state… I didn’t recognize them until after Steve… until after I started remembering who I was. They were yours and Tony’s parents. I…”

I sighed shaking my head, “Get out.”

Bucky didn’t fight it he climbed out of the driver’s seat. I climbed out and walked around the car as he tried, “I can call someone to…”

I frowned climbing up on the door way of the car so I was at eye level with him. I met his eye and sighed, “Come here you big puppy.” I pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight, he was a little shocked at first but after a moment wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder still hugging him, “That wasn’t you, Bucky. You told me yourself, they messed with your head, took away your memories and conditioned you. Whatever happened was them, it was them using you. I know a thing or two about conditioning, I’m not angry with you. I’m gunna be pissed at whoever ordered it but being angry at you would be like being angry at the bomb that blew up in Tony’s face and put shrapnel in his chest.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were,” He mumbled squeezing me back, “’Tony is…”

“Tony and I will be having words, he has no right to blame you,” I shook my head, “It’s not your fault, please stop blaming yourself for it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky was in a much better mood by the time we got back and started cooking. He helped me set up in the main communal area in the big kitchen with the island counter. I put Bucky and his smirking knife skills to work deveining shrimp and chopping vegetables for me while I got the noodles and rice started. I took the shredded crab meat and started making a little wontons to put in the fryer later. Once that was done I started on the chicken and beef getting it sliced up and frying off. I found my groove and smiled as I was cooking, “Hey, jarv old buddy, mind putting on my playlist from my phone. I know Tony asked you to hack it.”

“Of course, Miss Stark.”

I started to nod and sway as I stirred as Bucky chuckled, “You dancing now doll?”

“What we can’t have fun and cook a massive meal,” I teased seasoning the meat and noodles, “You know, I heard once you were quite the dancer Bucky Barnes.”

“Ah,” he scoffed shaking his head.

“Oh he had the best moves in New York,” Steve teased coming in with Darcy, “Had a girl out every night of the week. What’s all this?”

“I can’t want to cook for everyone,” I chuckled at Steve, “I had a craving to cook. Bucky helped me pick up the stuff for it earlier. Hope you like Chinese.”

“Smells amazing,” Darcy grinned starting to sway to the music, “Need any help.”

“No, no, no!” I shook my head, “You’ve been taking care of me. My turn to treat you.”

“You’re letting Bucky help,” She whined.

“I got the knife skills, darlin’,” Bucky grinned twirling a knife with a wink, “I haven’t gotten to cook for you in a while.”

“I’ll keep occupied babe,” Steve chuckled sweeping Darcy up and starting to dance.

I got back to fixing the dinner everything was almost done so I started frying off the dumplings. It was going good, it was nice to see Darcy dancing with Steve, she was smiling as they swayed around the room. Bucky came up behind me swaying with me to the music, “I got this if you want to go dance.”

“I’m not much of a dancer,” I chuckled, “If you want, you can start setting up the table strong man.”

“You got it,” He smiled starting to unfold the table and set it. I finished off the wontons and started plating everything. 

“What smells so amazing?” Tony called walking in, “Wow that is a spread. You do all this Tess?”

“Bucky helped,” I grinned setting the first tray of chicken and noodles down.

“Ah,” Bucky shook his head moving the other trays, “I just cut up whatever you asked and made sure nothing burned. This is all you doll.”

“Well I brought some nice wine,” Tony smiled pecking my cheek, “And for you, Miss baby bump, non-alcoholic wine. It’s got strawberry and raspberry notes like you like.”

“Sounds lovely,” I smiled holding up a tray of wontons, “I made the wontons you love.”

“What are we waiting for, then?” 

“Everyone else,” I chuckled as people started to file in, “Have a seat anywhere. There’s plenty to go around.”

I sat a couple of seats down from tony next to Bucky and Darcy. Thor and Jane sat across from us. Everything was going well, everyone was chatting happily along the long table. The meal was finishing up when Tony popped another wonton in his mouth turning to Steve, “So how’s the investigation going? Get any lead off that sketch of the guy?”

“It’s going good,” Steve nodded, “I’ve got a name and we’ve been working on tracking him down.”

“I thought,” Thor began as Jane nudged him under the table.

“Aw come on,” Tony sighed turning to me, “Everyone is in but me. I know you don’t want me to go nuts but they’ll keep me in check.”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore, Tony,” I sighed, “The search is done…”

“Where is he then?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment and I sighed, “Tony, we found out he’s dead. Like I said it doesn’t really matter now.”

“Good riddance,” he scoffed, “one less rapist around…”

“Mind your tongue, Stark,” Thor growled low, “He…”

“Tony he died saving someone’s life,” Jane interrupted, “A little respect would be nice. And from what Tess remembers he didn’t hurt her.”

“Oh come on,” Tony sighed not shying away from the sensitive subject, “You can’t tell me, it wasn’t suspicious. One crime usually means more, I’m not overly willing to forgive him over one good dead at the end of his life.”

“Loki has made mistakes but he would never harm your sister!” Thor snapped rising to his feet to glare at Tony, “He would never harm any omega.”

“What?” Tony muttered a little too calm for my liking as processed what Thor said. I swallowed hard as he turned to me, “What is he talking about?”

“We realized that….” Steve began trying to mediate.

“He said Loki, Tony,” I swallowed, “After everything they told me about him I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t think you’d take it well. We were waiting for Thor to come back… then he explained that Loki died during the convergence…”

“You said you wouldn’t keep things from me,” He snapped growling a little getting to his feet.  
“Tony…” Bruce tried taking his hand trying to calm him.

“You promised Tess,” Tony growled moving around the table, “Why would you do that? Because you thought I’d be pissed? I am, I’m pissed as all hell that bastard…”

“Tony please,” I muttered starting to feel my eyes water, “Its hard enough…”

“What? Tess, what?” Tony snapped moving closer and Bucky was on his feet standing between us, “Because you’re not moving on, you don’t hate him for some reason that escapes me. Bonds are one thing but its like you’re in love with him! A man that destroyed a city and wanted to enslave our planet. He threw me out of a window! Possessed Clint! It’s almost like you miss him…”

I was crying already and Darcy pulled me into her chest nuzzling me, “Shh, it’s alright Tess.”

“That’s enough, Tony,” Steve nodded not engaging but being forceful.

“This isn’t your call Cap,” Tony growled ready to face off with him, “She’s not your mate, she’s my sister. My responsibility to take care of, to protect…”

Thor rose too and a lot of the Avengers looked ready to intervene. Jane got up and stopped Thor before he got too involved, “You’re doing a piss poor job of it. You’re right, she isn’t Steve’s mate. Nor is she yours. She’s bonded to Loki, I have acted as her alpha for a long time but I’m not about to get into a territory fight with you guys. Especially when I think that’s the opposite of what she wants. But you, Tony, need to slap your head on straight. You were doing good until tonight, take a step back. You don’t think this is hard for her. Reign back your instincts and start thinking about what’s good for her not what happened.”

“Come off it Foster,” Tony started as I started to regain composure.

“Tony!” I swallowed sharply, “Calm down please… or I’ll ask them to escort you out.”

“Tess!” Tony stared shocked, “You don’t mean that….”

“Yes, Tony, I do,” I snapped forcefully, “Right now you’re acting like Dad, like Stane used to…” I dropped the end of the thought. Tony didn’t need it, he already looked hurt enough from what I said. He looked like I’d stabbed him in the gut. I took a deep breath sighing, “I need a minute with Tony.”

“You’re both riled up,” Darcy shook her head, “Its not a good idea. I don’t care you two are family, family are the worst kind of fighters.”

“Darcy is right,” Natasha cut in finally standing from her end of the table, “You’re both riled and your scents are only going to make things worse. You need someone to calm you both down.”

“I’ve got this Natasha,” Bruce nodded.

“Bruce you’re an omega that belongs to Tony it’s only going to stress you out,” Natasha shook her head, “It has to be a beta. Another alpha will register as a threat if the argument boils again and an omega would be under too much distress. A beta can calm both of you equally and keep this from getting out of hand.” Bucky and Jane both looked like they were about to make a move, Natasha spotted it, “Clint. Wanda. Wilson. Do you mind?”

“We got this babe,” Clint nodded, “Provided Tess doesn’t mind.”

“I think it’s smart,” I nodded seeing the rationale behind it.

Jane opened her mouth while Bucky chewed on his cheek and Natasha cut her off, “You’re an interested party Foster. As is Bucky. You’re three packs are in conflict having you two there will only make things worse. Tony and Tessa need to work whatever they need to work out without people picking sides. The betas are there to make sure both of them are safe.”

“I can agree to that,” Steve nodded making the executive decision, “Her safety and happiness comes first.”

“Aye,” Thor nodded, “Jane and I will abide this. Should you need anything let us know little one.”

Jane looked upset but didn’t start another argument. Clint tossed his arm around me smiling, “Come on kiddo, let’s get you sitting down. I’d bet with that pup and how active you’ve been, your feet are killing.”


	10. Chapter 10

. I felt my shoulders ease as we walked down the hall. I didn’t know much about Clint other than he was deaf and was pretty good with a bow. I knew he was Nastasha’s beta and went between the tower and a safe house a lot, I worked out they had an omega they preferred to keep secret and safe. Steve had mentioned it was practice for the two of them to keep personal things close to their chest being spies an all. I didn’t spend much time around them Natasha was intimidating to say the least. 

Clint sat me on my sofa calling to Wanda, “Mind making some tea kid? Sam…”

“Yeah, I know the drill,” Sam smiled having a seat in a chair near Tony. He picked up one of my history magazines and started flipping through it respecting our privacy.

The kettle started to boil as Clint nodded to both of us, “Look we’ll stay out of you way. We’ll only step in if we think it’s getting out of hand, shout and talk to your heart’s content.”

“Tess,” Tony swallowed, “Tell me you don’t mean…”

I sighed leaning on my knees, “I do and I don’t. Yeah you shouting at me tonight took me back there. Do I think you really were trying to be controlling, no. I know you were hurt ‘cause I didn’t tell you. Tony I didn’t tell you at first because I didn’t want you running off after someone people were telling me was that dangerous.”

“An after,” he muttered chewing on his cheek.

“I honestly didn’t think there was a point,” I sighed as Wanda brought over a cup of tea, “He was gone and dead. I figured you would work it out eventually or I would tell you but it wasn’t something that seemed important. I was working through the information myself still.”

“But I mean…” He started staring at me like a broken piece of code or technology he’d built, “I could have… I mean it’s important…”

“What?” I sighed shaking my head at him, “I need you to tell me he’s bad news. I know Tony, everyone has been very forward with that information. Thor’s the only one that’s bothered to tell me anything about him other than what happened in New York. None of it makes up for what he did but he hasn’t always been that way, and considering I’m bonded to him and he’s dead I want to know all of it. The good and the bad. I know you’re worried, but Tony everything I remember…”

“That’s just it,” Tony frowned, “You don’t remember all of it. What if he took away the painful memories so the bond would hold. So he could come back…”

“And manipulate me,” I finished calmly, “I know. It’s one of the possibilities I was considering. But I don’t think it’s likely. I would have anxiety thinking about him the same way I do when Stane pops up. I don’t. At all, Tony. In fact thinking about him makes me calm, his scent makes me calm. I know I don’t know everything, Bucky and I were talking about it earlier today and we think with a few diet changes I may start getting some more pieces back. Maybe enough to piece together what happened.”

“I don’t know that’s a good idea…”

“Tony, I can’t dodge these questions forever,” I explained, “Even if I was content not knowing, which I’m not, one day our pup is going to ask and I’m not going to lie to lie to them. They deserve to know the good and the bad and make their own decisions.”

Tony didn’t look happy with the idea but he could see my logic, “I didn’t know you had his scent…”

I picked up the blanket sitting beside me on the sofa and sighed, “I had this. It’s brought back some memories, relaxes me. He wrapped me in it when he brought me back to earth. Thor has brought me odds and ends from his things on Asgard. I keep hoping I’ll get more, enough that I can let this go, but I’m starting to realize that I won’t until I know what happened.”

“I’m not going to lie,” Tony muttered, “I don’t like this Tess. If you get too stressed it could hurt the pup. You could get sick. I mean…”

“Tony,” I soothed him, “I’m going to see Simmons tomorrow morning. She’ll make sure I’m fine. She told me she had some information about my bloodwork.”

“Can I come with you?” He asked, “I just don’t want you thinking that ‘cause I don’t like…”

“Tony,” I sighed shaking my head, “Come here.” He sat down next to me and I leaned into him, “I know you’re not angry with me. You’re a big grouchy alpha, and someone one did something behind your back to me. It can’t help my instincts are telling me to defend him. You’re being your normal protective self, and that I’m used to. But I need you to accept the others being involved.”

“Because you’re not my pack,” he sighed sounding a little annoyed.

“Tony, I’m not in anyone’s pack,” I sighed shaking my head, “I’m bonded to Loki. In Thor’s culture, it makes him responsible for me. He and Jane are willing to care for me. Darcy is constantly worrying over me and has the most free time so Steve and Bucky want to help. You all want to help me.”

“Do you like them?” He asked sitting back so we could talk more.

“I haven’t decided,” I admitted, “I’m close with Jane and Darcy, but accepting another alpha or even a beta like Bucky to replace him at the moment feels strange. Bucky and I are closer than the others and to be honest, I do like him. Still, to me he will always be Darcy’s.” Tony looked uncomfortable with me saying I was close to Bucky and I frowned, “Do you want to tell me what happened with Bucky? Or do you want me to just tell you what I know?”

“You and Bucky talked about today, huh?” Tony chewed on his lip.

“About what happened to mom and dad when he was the Winter Soldier,” I nodded crossing my arms, “About how it’s entirely fair for you and me to be upset and hate him. Yeah, we did. You’re smarter than this Tony. You know it wasn’t his fault that he was under their control. The kind of conditioning they put him through. Do you really hate him for something out of his control?”

“No,” He sighed, “I did, at first. But I’ve calmed down, thought about things more. I just can’t help but feel protective. As much as I know he’s not the soldier anymore, something in the back of my head that worries he might hurt you. If you’d been in that car that day…”

“I wasn’t though.”

“I know,” he sighed running a hand through his hair, “But he still has episodes and what if he had one and… you look so much like mom… what if the mission wasn’t complete…”

“Steve and Darcy would be there,” I smiled at his worry, “You are less than a minute away. As is Thor and every other avenger in the tower. The whole point of moving me here was to make me safe, I’m safer than I’ve ever been. So safe, I have done nothing but putter about my apartment. Can you just try to be more okay with Bucky? He hates himself more than either of us ever could. I already forgave him.”

“Does he know about Stane?” Tony asked.

“Not unless Darcy told him,” I sighed chewing on his lip, “He didn’t look like he knew anything about it. He doesn’t need to think that was his fault.”

“You,” Tony smiled pulling me back to his side, “Are a really kind person. You know that?”


	11. Chapter 11

“So doc, what are we looking for today?” I asked climbing up onto the examination table.

“Well if all is going as planned,” Simmons explained powering up the ultrasound, “We should be able to see fully formed hands and feet. We may even be able to tell you if it’s a boy or girl.”

“Exciting,” Tony grinned joining me on the other side of the table, “How have things been so far?”

“Developmentally,” Simmons asked adjusting the sensor on my stomach, “Exactly where I would expect despite the enhanced DNA. Let’s see here…” She turned the monitor pointing out a couple of points, “There we have the hands and feet. They’re sitting upright which is a good sign, I’m not seeing any signs of complications.”

“That’s great,” I smiled watching the screen, “So can we see anything?”

“Let’s see,” She turned the monitor back adjusting the image, “Ah ha. There we are. You are going to have a lovely little boy.” 

“Really,” I smiled looking down at my belly, “a boy? That’s great!”

“Would you like to hear his heart beat?” She offered grabbing a device. I nodded eagerly and she fixed it up, after a moment we could hear it tapping away. 

“Listen to that,” Tony chuckled, “That is one strong beat.”

“It’s very healthy,” Simmons smiled, “I think all things considered the pregnancy is going well. Would you like a picture before we clean up and discuss your bloodwork?”

“Yes please,” I nodded as she switched back to the ultrasound.

“Can you make that two?” Tony asked making me quirk an eye brow at him, “I want to show off my nephew.”

Simmons printed off two pictures and handed me a towel to clean up. I sat up and nodded, “So what’s happened with the bloodwork?”

“Nothing,” She explained, “The bloodwork was clean. Which is not surprising given the amount of time. However, I did find something in the hair follicle test. It dated to about four months ago. I’ve analyzed the compound and it is a nasty one. I haven’t worked out everything yet but it appears to be an enhanced for of rohypnol along with a chemical cocktail I haven’t fully worked out yet. Although it appears to cause a spike in omega hormones.”

“Like heat hormones?” I asked.

“Yes,” She nodded frowning, “There appear to be no long term side effects. That’s the good news, however this does show that there was some kind of attack.”

“Was it Loki?” Tony frowned crossing his arms.

“No,” Simmons shook her head, “It is definitively not Loki. I’ve no idea how the two came into contact but the compound contains no chemicals from Asgard. He’s not the one that built the compound that was introduced to her.”  
I sighed relieved, “So where do we go from here?”

“Well if it’s alright I’d like to furnish Steve with this information,” Simmons explained, “I think it could prove useful to reopening the case into who attacked you.”

“That’s alright,” I nodded, “Do you think we will be able to find anything?”

“Not from further medical tests,” Simmons explained, “This will have to be in the hands of an investigative team’s hands.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on,” Darcy called bursting into the apartment with Jane and the boys, “Girls day! You are getting out of here today.”

“What?” I asked holding my stomach as I worked my way to my feet, “What’s going on?”

“You won’t let us throw a baby shower so we are having a girls day out,” Darcy crossed her arms, “You are getting a full work up, massages, mani-pedi, shopping the whole thing.”

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” I sighed, “I mean I’m six and a half months pregnant.”

Jane cut in, “Darcy found a pregnancy spa. We thought you might enjoy some time out of the tower. You haven’t been as active and we worry. Just us girls, like the old days.”

“You girls sure about that,” Steve chewed on his lip, “Bucky and I would be happy to drop you off, carry things for you.”

“I promise Steve,” Jane shook her head, “I will look after both of them. I’ve been doing it a long time. It will do Tessa some good not to be surrounded by alphas for a bit.” Steve looked like he didn’t want to break up our plans but didn’t look convinced about the idea of us going out alone. Jane sighed reassuring him, “Steve the spa is an omega safe haven. No alphas around to bother anyone. It’ll be a short shopping trip after, for a few things she needs for the nursery. Believe me you can go gripe with Thor, he’s not happy about it either.”

“You sure you don’t want a ride,” Steve asked chewing on his lip.

“We will be fine,” Jane assured him helping Darcy grab my bag. They helped me down to the garage and into a big SUV. It was a short ride to the spa and Jane let the valet park the car as we went inside. I sighed as we stepped up to the counter, moving around was becoming more of a task for me, I wasn’t in the best of shape before and now I was carrying a massive weight. The receptionist smiled, “Good morning, how can I help you today?”

“We have an appointment booked,” Jane smiled, “Under Stark.”

“Ah, yes,” She smiled, “Mr. Stark as instructed to give you full access to any and all treatments as well as the full amenities of the spa. What would you like me to book you in for?”

“Ooo, Tony is spoiling us,” Darcy grinned looking over the sheet, “I’ll take a facial, a back massage, manicure and pedicure.”

She handed me the menu and I glanced over the options, “I’ll have a lower back massage, the manicure and pedicure, and a facial…”

“Might I also recommend a circulator massage,” The receptionist smiled, “It has been known to be exceptionally beneficial to pregnant omegas. It comes paired with a foot massage to help with the challenges of carrying a pup.”

“Alright,” I nodded, “That sounds really nice, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” She smiled typing on her computer, “And for you Miss Foster?”

“I guess facials, massages, and manicures are the order of the day,” Jane chuckled, “Where should we go?”

The receptionist placed three card keys on the counter, “If you follow my colleague here, we have a private suite set up for you.”

We followed the staff member down the hall to a private room. She let us in and it was nice. There was a plush sofa and lounging chairs with a private bathroom a set of three plush robes were laid out with a set of lounging clothes. I blinked staring at everything, “Wow, Tony really pulled out all the stops huh.”

“He wanted to treat you to something special,” Jane smiled hugging me reassuringly, “Now come on. Let’s get changed and start enjoying ourselves.”

It was nice spending time with them again just the three of us. They ordered room service and we started to relax here in the suite. They came in and prepared our facials and started the massages there in the room. It was absolutely blissful. A little while later they came in for our nail treatments. Darcy smiled relaxing back in her chair as they massaged her feet, “So feeling better?”

“Much, thank you guys,” I smiled back.

“Tony is footing the bill,” Jane pointed out.

“Which reminds me,” Darcy smirked, “How are you handling things?”

“Darcy,” Jane frowned.

“What do you mean?” I asked looking between the two of them.

“Well, you have three packs all biding for your attention,” Darcy chuckled, “It can’t be the easiest while you’re pregnant. I just want to make sure the boys have been behaving themselves.”

“What?” I sighed, “Honestly, you guys have been so wonderful, all of you. Why are you so worried about it?”

“Because everyone is wondering what you’re thinking,” Jane sighed pursing her lips at Darcy, “You’ve got three packs welcoming you into their dynamic and you haven’t really decided where, if, you want to be a part of any of them. Although…” She looked back at Darcy, “I know Steve told you to wait on courting because he didn’t want to pressure her. Thor and I agreed to that.”

“Steve told Bucky not to try and court until after everything was done,” Darcy explained, “He did not say anything direct to me. It’s a loop hole. One I’ll probably get in trouble for, but a loop hole.” She turned to me, “I just want you to know we would all be really happy to have you as part of our pack. Bucky is really taken with you and I don’t want you to freak out and think it will upset me, because it doesn’t. I’d be over the moon to have you as part of our pack.”

“Darcy,” Jane scolded, “This is difficult enough for Tess, you shouldn’t be pressuring her…”

“It’s alright, Jane,” I sighed heavily, “I know you all mean well, and I know I really should join a pack I just… it feels strange, I don’t feel the loss yet. I miss my bondmate, but I don’t feel the loss and I feel like I should. I just haven’t really considered the idea of joining anyone’s pack.” My hands drifted over my stomach, “It just feels like a strange thought.”

“Look,” Jane sighed taking my hand, “We all love you and will respect wherever you want to go. If you wanted to join Darcy’s pack, Thor and I would still love and support you. I’m sure Darcy feels the same if you wanted to join mine or Tony’s pack.”

“Bruce and I talked about that,” I admitted, “He could smell Loki on me. He said it wouldn’t be a problem but I can’t imagine it would be hard to have Loki’s things around them.”

“It’s nothing you have to decide now,” Jane reassured me, “Just relax.”

I nodded easing back as we finished up being pampered. We relaxed a couple hours more at the spa before heading back toward the tower for some shopping. We stopped in one of the large shopping centers and milled around the omega shops. I picked up some more swaddling blankets and jane and Darcy got me some baby clothes and nesting blankets. I took a rest leaning on a statue with Darcy while Jane went to get something else she’d spotted. I felt the baby start to kick and sighed, “God he’s getting more active by the day.”

“You alright?” Darcy sighed rubbing my shoulder.

“Yeah,” I chuckled pulling her hand onto my stomach, “Just getting kick the shit out of me.”

Darcy chuckled, “He little mister, be nice to your momma.”

“Now isn’t that a pretty sight,” a voice called from behind us, “I nice ripe omega with a pup.”

I swallowed turning around with Darcy to find an alpha looking me up and down. Darcy stepped in front of me frowning, “Get lost.”

“Shh, little omega, don’t get upset maybe an alpha will give you a nice little pup soon,” He chuckled pushing closer toward us, “So little thing where’s your alpha. From the smell of you he hasn’t been around a while…”

“Just go away,” I shook closing my arms around my stomach.

“Oh, come on omega,” He crooned grabbing my arm and pulling me from behind Darcy, “You just need an alpha to take care of you. Keep you nice and happy and round…” he ghosted a hand over my stomach as I tried to pull away.

“Hey!” Jane shouted coming back to us. She pulled his hand off me standing between us glaring down the large alpha, “What do you think you’re doing? Keep your hands off my omega.”

“What?” he laughed crossing his arms, “She ain’t yours, beta. No one has touched that bitch in heat for months. No harm in someone else stepping in…”

“She doesn’t want a shit head like you around her,” Jane spat standing her ground, “You smell that? That wet earth, storm smell? That’s my alpha’s scent, you might have seen him on the news. He works with the Avengers, Thor, bringer of lightning and destruction. This,” She put her arm around me, “Is his brother’s omega. Our omega. You think he’s going to take kindly to your attitude. Or better yet, I’ll call Captain America you did shove his omega out of the way.”

“I didn’t touch anyone,” He huffed not backing off yet.

“Darcy?” 

“Yeah, I remember something like that,” Darcy frowned at the alpha pointedly. 

“No need to be so aggressive,” He scoffed, “I’m just trying to…”

Jane waved over some security officers frowning, “You’re being a creep. Come on Tess, Darcy, let’s get home.” Jane sheltered me through the rest of the shopping center back to the car. Once we were in the car Jane turned around sighing, “Are you okay Tess?”

“Yeah,” I nodded shakily, “I just want to be home.”

“You got it kiddo,” She nodded starting the car.

Soon we were home and they helped me back up to the apartment. Steve and Bucky were there cooking and smiled when they heard the door, “Welcome back, girls! How was your… Hey what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” I shook my head heading for my room, “I’ll be back in a second, I just want to change.” 

“You sure hunny?” Darcy worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I nodded heading back to my room. The event was unsettling but not world shattering. I changed into fresh clothes and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled one of the spare blankets Thor had brought from Loki’s chambers on Asgard. I had worked them into the slight nest I was building on the bed. I pulled them into my lap and buried my face in them for a moment feeling calm. After a minute there was a knock on the door and I nodded, “Yeah?”

Bucky poked his head through, “You sure you’re okay, doll? Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry…”

“Darcy told you what happened,” I sighed getting up, “I’m fine, but dinner sounds great.”  
“Yeah,” he sighed offering a hand, “She wants to talk more about it, but if you don’t want to…”

“It was annoying, it wasn’t the end of the world,” I chuckled joining them at the counter having a seat, “I take it you’re both not happy about what happened.”

“Alpha’s shouldn’t act like that,” Steve growled serving up a plate.

“Not every alpha is as honorable as you Steve,” I chuckled, “I’ve dealt with worse, but I appreciate the righteous fury.” Steve looked concerned and confused and I blinked, “So you didn’t tell them.”

“It was your business,” Darcy shrugged, “Is it okay to talk about it?”

“Maybe later,” I sighed shaking my head, “It’s honestly not that big a deal. Loki’s scent is fading, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“You shouldn’t be bothered every time you go out though,” Bucky frowned.

“I don’t really have to go out,” I shrugged, “Food is brought here, there are doctors here, I can work here once the pregnancy is over, there’s plenty of people to socialize with…”

“You can’t just stay locked up in here,” Steve shook his head sighing.

“I think you’ll find, if I asked, Tony would enable just that,” I teased eating.

“What I mean,” Steve pointed out with his fork, “Is it’s not healthy to do that. We need to find a way to let you get out and about.”

“There’s an easy fix,” Darcy commented through a bite of food. We all paused to look at her as she swallowed, “You just need a scent mark, Tess. You said it yourself Loki’s is fading, a new one will make it so other alphas won’t bother you…”

“Darcy,” Steve warned.

“What,” she sighed exasperated, “I know you didn’t want to talk about that stuff because you were trying to not stress her out but…”

Steve frowned like he was about to snap at her again and I nodded, “It’s fine Steve, honestly you guys aren’t bothering me. Darcy mentioned it earlier and if that is something all three of you want I’m not going to be upset.”

“Tess,” he sighed, “All three of us have talked about this. We do want to court you, I just thought we should wait until after your baby was born.”

“I appreciate that,” I smiled.

“See,” Darcy rolled her eyes at him, “All I was going to suggest was to scent her. It would stop anyone from bothering her, no one wants to mess with the Avengers. Jane proved that today.”

“That is up to her, Darcy,” Bucky chimed in for the first time, “There are other options.”

“Like what,” Darcy scoffed, “Escorts? Tess really doesn’t like being watched like a hawk, am I right?”

“Well no…”

“And it didn’t make much of a difference today,” She carried on, “Janey and I were there wreaking of alpha and that asshole still decided to pick a fight. If people saw a whole shield escort out with Tess every time she wanted to go to the shops everyone would have a field day. People would ask more questions.”

“Darcy has a point,” I sighed nudging at my food with my fork, “If I start taking an escort everywhere the media is going to notice. People are going to want to know who I am and why I merit something like that. They find out I’m Tony’s sister, they’re going to want to know who my alpha is…”

“We can come up with a story,” Bucky reasoned, “Nat has come up with worse lies.”

“And cause a scandal?” I sighed shaking my head, “There’s no way the baby is going to look like Thor. And saying it’s yours is only going to cause a scandal. I’m starting to agree with Darcy… If that’s okay with you two.”

“Believe me, doll,” Steve chuckled, “It’s not going to offend us. If you think it’s the way to go then we can after dinner.”


	13. Chapter 13

Steve and Bucky’s scent worked, we tested it the following day and no one bothered me. It was a nice feeling, being able to move around without being worried about being stared at or bothered like before. Steve and Bucky must have had a conversation with Darcy because they started hanging around more. If there wasn’t a mission or briefing Steve and Darcy would work from my apartment. Steve would cook for us, taking over being my alpha even if we hadn’t decided anything yet. The nursery was almost finished thanks to their help putting furniture together for me. I was folding blankets and clothes that I had stored in the nest for a couple of days, making sure my scent was on them while Darcy and Steve cooked lunch.

There was a vague flash of green light from the corner of my eye and I glanced up freezing. Standing behind me was the man from my dream, the man Darcy and the others called Loki. He was smirking at me as I stood frozen looking over my shoulder at him. I swallowed trying to cool my racing heart as he chuckled, “Did you think I was not returning, my dear?”

“You… you’re…” I muttered managing to turn around and back away, “You’re him…”

He stared his eyes finding my stomach as he sucked in a breath, “My darling… What is that?” I saw the change in his eyes, if he ever had been a rational person he wasn’t now, his alpha side was picking up on everything in the apartment. He could smell Steve and Bucky’s scent on me, he could probably sense Steve in the kitchen, maybe Darcy too. He raised an eyebrow, “Another has tried to take you from…”

“Tess? Lunch is…” Darcy started walking into the room and seeing Loki, “You! You Asshole! Steve!”

Loki started to move but Darcy had been faster and now had her back pressed against my stomach her arms either side of me as he glared at her, “Move omega.”

“Kiss my ass,” She spat glaring at him, “Steve!”

Before anyone else could move there was an intimidating bellow of a growl as Steve came in to find Loki glaring down his omega. His jaw was set and I could tell there was going to be nasty fight if the tension didn’t break soon. Steve frowned over his shoulder not taking his eyes of Loki, “Darcy take Tessa out to rec room. Send Bucky to tell the others Loki is here.”

“You’ve been watching my omega,” Loki fumed looking a mixture of disgusted and outraged.

“Oh, you’ve got no right to be angry right now,” Steve glared standing his ground against the Asgardian, “You’ve got a lot of questions to answer about that. Darcy go.”

“Steve,” she worried briefly.

“Darcy go, I don’t want you two in a fight,” Steve ordered and Darcy urged me toward the door.

“Captain,” Loki sneered not taking his eyes off me, “You didn’t strike me as the kind to be greedy. Was all that talk of virtue and justice mere words.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed squaring off with him, “Pot calling the kettle black, Loki. Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

“Are you really going to try and stand between me and what’s mine,” Loki scoffed flipping a knife into his hand and I knew this fight couldn’t be avoided. Simmons must have been right Loki bonded me and then Steve and Bucky scented me there was no way this wasn’t going to end in a fight. No alpha would take that and now Steve had been challenged, I wasn’t his omega but he cared and I meant a lot to Darcy. I felt my chest tighten like a vice at the thought of Darcy’s alpha getting hurt on my account. This was all my fault, I let Steve and Bucky mark me. I couldn’t let this happen.

“No, Tess, no not now, breathe,” Darcy frowned and I felt it, I was going into a panic attack. She grabbed the portable oxygen tank Simmons had gotten me and pressed the mask to my face putting my hand over it coaching, “Breathe, in, out, in, out. Steve I can’t move her…”

I blinked glancing up as Steve shouted, “Darcy!”

Loki was standing over us both as I sat on the floor trying to calm down. He didn’t take his eyes off me speaking calmly to Darcy, “Move omega.”

“Don’t you touch her,” Darcy snapped icily as Steve moved forward only to be thrown back by an invisible force I was convinced came from Loki.

“Omega, I do not wish to harm you but if you do not let me care for what’s mine I will forcibly move you out of my path,” Loki frowned seriously. I knew this was no joke Loki was getting possessive and Darcy would be in danger if she challenged an already angry alpha.

I placed a hand on her arm stopping her before she retorted, “Check Steve, I don’t want your alpha hurt ‘cause of me.”

“Tess…”

“It’s alright,” I nodded holding the metal cylinder tighter to my chest as Darcy rushed across the room.

Loki’s and my eyes didn’t separate as he knelt down picking me up into his arms frowning across the room at Steve and Darcy, “What is she breathing? What have you done to her?”

A menacing growl escaped Steve as he got back to his feet but Darcy paused holding him back as she explained, “It’s oxygen, it’s to calm her down. She has anxiety and was having a panic attack. The oxygen helps her stabilize.”

He scoffed leaving the room, “She needs her alpha not this nonsense.” He carried me down the hall of the apartment finding my room and lying me down on the bed. He pulled a blanket from the nest and sat down wrapping me in it and resting me against his chest. He frowned at the tank and mask taking them from me and chucking them across the room calming my flustering and stroking my hair. I felt suddenly at ease, entirely at ease and slowly calming down. I could feel my heart beat stop racing then slow to a steady calm pace. With him so close to me I felt enveloped in his scent, maybe that was helping calm me, it was just as I remembered in my dream, strong leather, dusty old books, fresh strawberries and warm honey. I vaguely felt him nuzzle the spot where Steve had scented me replacing the offending smell with his own. Steve and Darcy appeared in the doorway watching him closely and he frowned, “Captain I would not advise you hang around much longer. I still have not forgiven you…”

“Step away from her Loki,” Steve growled back, “You have a lot to answer for.”

“You don’t get to make that call, Captain,” Loki glared not bothering to watch them as he turned his attention to Bucky’s scent, “She’s not your omega. She’s mine to care for and I am seeing to it. You should see to yours.”

“Tess are you okay?” Darcy hesitated staying behind Steve.

“I’m fine,” I nodded reassuring her, “My panic attack is gone. I feel… alright, actually.”

“Darcy,” Steve sighed not taking his eyes off us, “can you get Thor and the others. I might need a hand here…”

“You should go…”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Steve frowned at her before kissing her forehead, “Go, nothing is going to happen to her I promise.”

Steve stayed where he was glowering in the doorway, though I couldn’t see him I knew is attitude was matched by Loki’s. This was going to be a problem, I wasn’t bonded to Steve and any plans I had were quickly evaporating but he and Thor had been good alphas, they’d been good to me. They’d taken care of me when I wasn’t theirs and I knew Jane and Thor had talked about me joining their pack the same as Darcy had discussed it with Steve and both were a little possessive. But they could get along, they knew they both had my best interest at heart. Loki, though, none of us had a read on him. Though I felt completely relaxed sitting in his arms at the moment, I had no idea what kind of alpha he was, I had no idea what had even happened seven months ago. I knew Steve he wouldn’t just fight another alpha because he’d known their omega, he didn’t trust Loki. If Loki was a good man Steve wouldn’t be trying to interfere, and that scared me a little. Loki purred in my ear sensing the spike in my heart rate, “Shhh, it’s alright, my darling.”

I saw Steve tense as he tried to sound reassuring not angry, “You doing alright there Tessa? You need anything?”

“I… I think I’m okay,” I nodded trying to calm him. I knew what he really wanted to do was separate the two of us, to protect me for Darcy, but he couldn’t make a move. I was nearly fully intertwined with Loki and as much as Steve wanted to rip his head off at the moment he wouldn’t attack him with me placed in between them. His alpha side wouldn’t let him put a pregnant omega at risk even if I belonged to his rival.

“You’re hungry,” Loki sighed shaking his head as he kissed my shoulder, “She needs something to eat. I believe your omega was going to bring her some food a moment ago.”

“Darcy,” Steve emphasized glaring at him, “Was about to call Tess for lunch but we kind of got interrupted. Shame, you’d better go get her some food I guess.”

Loki huffed unimpressed at his attempt to separate us, “Very well.” There was a shimmer of green beside me and Loki placed a plate of sandwiches on my lap, “Eat darling.” I hesitated but Steve nodded that it would be alright so I took a bite and realized just how hungry I was. I scarfed down the rest of it as he slid another plate of food onto the other looking up at Steve, “You’ve been starving her…”

“No,” I mumbled through a bite of sandwich feeling ever more relaxed and comfortable next to him.

“She eats as regularly as an omega should,” Steve crossed his arms, “I take care of my omegas unlike some…”

He was interrupted by Bucky coming into the apartment calling, “Steve. Steve, Darcy’s upset, she said…” He paused seeing Loki and I uttering a growl that would have sounded very alpha if I didn’t know him. He took a step forward but Steve stopped him making him stare, “Steve…”

“You know he’s an alpha,” Steve warned trying to calm his beta, “I’ve got this. I need you to look after Darcy right now, she’s worried sick about Tess, she needs you. I don’t want her or you here if this turns into a fight.”

Bucky didn’t look happy but nodded, “Alright, the others should be here soon.”

No sooner he’d said that I heard the door open and I smelt the sharp metallic smell of Thor and lavender from Jane. Loki stroked my hair again trying to soothe me as the smell of all the Avengers started to overwhelm my senses as they piled into my apartment. Bucky left satisfied Steve was safe enough as Thor peered through the doorway sighing, “So you are alive then.”

“I am indeed,” Loki huffed back, “And here I return to find my omega watched like a prisoner.”

“Calm down brother,” Thor urged stepping into the room and standing at the foot of the bed.

“Would you be calm if another had scented Jane without your permission,” Loki snapped at him.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Steve and he sighed calmly, “She and Darcy had an issue the other day when they went out. They got home fine but Darcy thought this might help keep others away for her stress levels. Tessa said she didn’t mind…”

“He meant no offence, brother,” Thor mediated leaning on the foot board, “Tessa has been alone for several months. We’ve all been taking care of her assuming you were dead, I would have done the same had she come to me…” Loki growled not liking that thought any more than what had happened, “For her safety, Loki. This has been difficult for her and we all want her to stay healthy…” I could feel a building tension from the doorway Thor must have sensed the growing unease adding, “Just step away for a moment.”

“What,” Loki snarled making me jump earning a series of low growls from the choir of alphas in the doorway.

Thor cautioned them speaking calmly to Loki, “I’m not asking you to leave her. I’m asking you to take a step back, we have a lot to discuss and this won’t be good for Tessa if everyone is on edge. Let Jane look after her while we figure this out.”

It was tensely quiet for a moment while Loki considered Thor’s words. He sighed kissing the back of my head and adjusting me gently so he could stand up. He fixed the pillows behind me and I gave an involuntary whimper at the lack of contact. He sighed kissing my forehead, “I won’t be a moment darling. I’m right here.”

He set the knife on the bedside table and stepped across the room folding his arms behind his back neutrally as Steve, Natasha, and Tony formed a wall between us. Jane climbed into the bed sitting beside me and checking I was alright while Clint sat down on the edge of the bed keeping his bow ready in his lap. Thor stepped forward cautioning Loki as he tensed at everyone’s reaction, “They just want to make sure Tessa is alright.”

Loki studied the other alpha’s faces frowning, “You think I’ve attacked her..."


	14. Chapter 14

Loki studied the other alpha’s faces frowning, “You think I’ve attacked her. This is ridiculous…”

“Seeing as my sister doesn’t remember very much from when you bonded her,” Tony snapped crossing his arms, “we find your new found affection dubious at best.”

“This is between me and my omega,” Loki snarled at them calming when I jumped at the tone of his voice, “It is none of Shield’s business. Explanations for my actions are owed only to her.”

“Then start making them,” Tony frowned as no one moved, “We’ll just sit here and eaves drop. I know why don’t you start at the statutory rape and forced bonding.”

“I did nothing she did not ask from me,” Loki glared at Tony briefly before looking past them at me, “You remember nothing of me, my love?”

“I don’t know,” I muttered staring at my lap, “it’s broken like a dream. I’m not sure what happened…”

“I had thought perhaps you’d begun to remember,” Loki sighed heavily running a hand through his hair, “A convergence portal opened in the prison. Tessa was unwell and had wandered through to our world. I still do not know what was making her ill but she was experiencing the symptoms of a heat without being in one. Her scent was palpable and she looked like she was in immense pain but was completely competent and rational…”

“But you naturally couldn’t resist,” Tony scoffed.

“Tony,” I snapped and he ducked his head a little.

“I was fine,” Loki frowned at them, “Some of the other prisoners, less so but they were contained. The problem were the guards, even the beta’s were so taken they were not in their right mind. Still, simple spell work saw them dealt with easily enough. She spoke to me, asked where she was if there was a doctor nearby. I explained there was not but I could fetch one if she required.”

“How did you intend to do that?” Thor frowned making Loki roll his eyes.

“Did you think that cell would truly hold me,” he scoffed, “I could have escaped whenever I chose. Though, in this case I permitted her to enter the cell and lie down as she could barely stand. We shared a conversation and I tried to keep my distance but whatever was causing her discomfort was eased by my scent. She politely ignored my arousal and we spoke for several more hours as I attempted to placate her symptoms as best I could with my limited medical knowledge.”

“I thought you said you offered her a doctor,” Nat frowned, “If she was that ill why didn’t you ‘fetch’ her one.”

“When I told her she was on Asgard she asked not to alert Thor to her presence,” Loki explained sighing, “She was under the impression mortals were not welcome on our world. So I cared for as best I could and when it became evident that this was going to go away on its own and without any access to medical equipment. We made a guess as to a solution…”

“We,” Steve huffed.

“Yes, captain, we,” Loki fumed at him, “As I have already stated she was mentally cognitive unlike most heats. We had talked at length and for many hours, I found her far more intelligent than most mortals I’ve met. I will not deny I found her both beautiful and intoxicating. She seemed delighted in my company. I will accept I broached the subject of solving her problem with a mating as a joke. She however believed that if this was just an unusual heat it could be abated with such actions.”

“And?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

“We enjoyed each other’s company in a more intimate sense of the phrase,” Loki rolled his eyes growing impatient, “We were both consenting adults. Yes, we bonded… She asked me and it was something I deeply wanted with her…” His eyes were locked on mine and I chewed on my lip wanting to be back in his arms once again. He pulled himself back to the situation sighing, “Have I satisfied your worries now? If you’ll excuse me I need to look after Tessa now.”

He started to take a step forward and the others didn’t move as Nat held out a hand to stop him. He started to growl low in his throat and Tony commented keeping his tone level, “Slow your roll. We’ll give you that you didn’t kidnap her but you’re missing a lot out of that story, Reindeer games.”

“I suggest if you need to live vicariously through others for your pleasure, Stark,” Loki frowned without a hint of humor, “You go somewhere else. I am not going to debase my mate by explaining every step of our evening to you.”

Steve was a lot calmer than he had been hearing at least part of Loki’s story. He may not like him but he knew now Loki wasn’t going to cause me harm and sighed deescalating the situation, “We aren’t asking you to. We just want to understand what happened. Darcy doesn’t remember Tessa leaving the apartment that night, nor does she. Yet she ended up in a portal to Asgard and somehow got back and lost her memory of any of it.”

“Their memories I accept fault for,” Loki nodded sighing, “When all was set and done, Tessa was sleeping and I had decisions to make. I knew the All-father would not be pleased and I could not leave her alone on Asgard with no protection. She had told me of Jane and Darcy and how she had met my brother. I was satisfied when he returned Jane he would recognized she was bonded to me and she would be safe with Jane until I could reevaluate my situation. My intentions were already to escape this merely hastened my actions, but I knew if I was to remain with her those that might seek conflict with me must believe I was dead. I brought her back through the portal and indeed found Miss Lewis. She was however, unconscious lying on the floor.”

“What?” Steve frowned quickly growing anxious.

“I don’t fully know what happened but it was safe to say Tessa’s symptoms were not natural,” Loki explained to him, “What I saw was evidence of a struggle and Miss Lewis had be shot with some kind of dart, likely what made her unconscious. I checked the apartment and found it empty, seeing as Tessa was asleep I put her to bed. I continued to search the apartment and obtained this,” he removed a needleless syringe from a pouch on his belt, “I’ve yet to identify the substance they injected her with as the men that attacked them were in no state to provide information.”

“What do you mean?” Nat frowned.

“They returned,” Loki scoffed rather sinisterly, “No doubt to check on their experiment and found me tending to the two young women. They were shocked to say the least.”

“What happened to them,” she asked.

“I disposed of them.”

“They could have provided information we needed,” Nat frowned pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I was not in an interrogative mood,” Loki huffed back, “They should be happy I was quick about it.”

“How does this effect their memories,” Jane frowned from my side, “Neither one of them remembered a thing.”

“Miss Lewis’s memories of being attacked I took completely away,” He explained, “I did not scent the captain on her and without an alpha to help her I knew an omega like herself would not fare well recovering from such a thing. As for Tessa, she didn’t have any memory of the attack. I only buried her memories of myself so as to avoid Shield interest in her. With Jane I knew she would be safe and I had work to do hunting down the men that did this. I had no idea Thor and Jane would not be returning at any moment, had I known I wouldn’t have left the two alone…”

“Why did you come back,” I ventured quietly causing the room to go silent and all attention to fall on me, “I mean, I take it you haven’t found them yet. And you didn’t exactly know I was… well that I’m pregnant. So why did you decide to come now?”

“I sensed you were feeling… isolated,” He sighed meeting my eye, “Far worse than I suspect you were telling anyone. I was concerned about your wellbeing, I assumed you had perhaps begun to remember me. That the spell had worn off or lessened with time.”

“You’ve been feeling alone?” Jane sighed concerned at me.

“Not really,” I mumbled, “I just… Everyone is so good about everything… but… I’m just not… not really… part of anyone’s pack. You all try, I know, but I just don’t fit…”

I could feel how anxious Loki was getting hearing me talk about it. Steve nodded to the others and they let him through. He sat back on the edge of the bed pulling me away from Jane into his arms, his hands trailing up and down my back soothing away my insecurities. He sighed into my scalp, “Tessa, don’t you ever worry about that. You’re are my…”

“I… Um…” I wanted to talk to him, tell him everything. It had to be an alpha thing, or at least that’s what Darcy told me. Still, I couldn’t quite get it out not with everyone watching me so closely, the room was starting to feel very claustrophobic all of a sudden.

Loki must have sensed it he looked up at the others muttering, “A moment please.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded cutting off Tony and despite only seeing Loki’s chest I could feel the room start to empty, “Tess, we’ll be outside if you need anything. But you take as long as you need with him alright, we want you feeling better first.”


	15. Chapter 15

We were quiet for a moment after everyone left before Loki mumbled, “Are you truly alright? Your emotions are a bit more… erratic than I remember…”

“Can I blame it on the hormones,” I chuckled leaning back to look at him.

He smiled at me caressing the side of my face, “There’s my gorgeous girl. You are alright though?”

“Thor meant what he said,” I nodded, “Everyone’s been taking such good care of me. I’m… I’m sorry about Steve and Bucky… Darcy and I are just so close and she was worried about me…”

“It’s alright,” he nodded reassuring me as waves of relief washed over me taking away unease I didn’t know was there, “It just startled me when I saw you… I apologize I must have scared you, I can be a tad possessive at times.”

“Just a smidge,” I giggled taking a leap of faith and kissing him. If he was surprised he didn’t show it, he was soft and tender if not smolderingly teasing as he lightly probed my mouth. I blushed as we pulled away, “I knew you weren’t after me.”

“You were all I was after,” he grinned chuckling rolling me back onto the bed making me giggle. His hands drifted ghosting along my sides stopping warmly on my stomach caressing it tenderly as he sighed, “I should have stayed… Tessa, You know I…”

“I know,” I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck, “I think I always knew. I didn’t remember but I knew you couldn’t be here that you were taking care of things.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I came to Darcy,” I explained, “I wasn’t very far along. I didn’t really know what was going on, I only had what I thought was a dream. Thor wasn’t here and we pieced together who you were from my memories. The others weren’t very kind to you, they said you were locked up somewhere on Asgard, et cetra, et cetra. So I kinda figured whatever happened that’s why you weren’t there, that I couldn’t remember for a good reason… when he came back and explained you were dead… I… I figured that must have been what I was feeling, but…”

“I still should have stayed,” He muttered pecking my lips, “Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?”

“I feel fine,” I assured him, “I feel good, better than I have in a long time. I just wish I could remember everything…”

“I can remove the spell,” he nodded resting his forehead on mine, “But I think that would be better for another day. You’ve been through too much already. I don’t want to stress you anymore today.”

“I understand,” I nodded nuzzling against him, “You know they’re going to want to talk to you.”

“I’m sure they have many questions for me,” he sighed lying beside me, “But they can wait. You’re tired now, we’ll just stay here for a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Just rest, Darling,” he purred in my ear stoking my hair as I dozed. I slept peacefully for the first time I could remember in a long time. I woke up happily snuggled to Loki’s chest, his scent first thing that reached me before I opened my eyes. I hummed snuggling closer as he chuckled, “Quite content there, my love?”

“Very,” I hummed as his hands started to ghost up and down my back, “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” he replied chuckling a little when I tried to rush to sit up, “Relax darling. You needed your rest. I think your Darcy has joined those still in the living room.”

“She’d not my Darcy,” I laughed settling back into his arms, “She’s Steve’s, but she’s my closest friend. I should calm her down, I’m sure she’s worried sick.”

“She did peek in to check on you when she thought I was sleeping,” Loki smirked, “She’s very protective for an Omega.”

“It was just me her and Jane for a long time,” I sighed finally sitting up, “We kind of settled into our own dynamic. Then Jane had Thor, and Darcy had Steve, but the two of them still act like we’re part of the old pack.”

“She was more of a beta to you,” Loki nodded smiling, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” I smiled back, “We should deal with them.”

“I don’t want to leave…”

“Why do you think I said we,” I laughed shaking my head, “I’m pregnant not bedridden.”

“As you wish darling,” he chuckled kissing my forehead before getting up. I shook my head stretching as I stood up in my maternity tank top. Loki frowned draping a light robe over my shoulders, I thought about questioning it but I’d seen Steve do it to Darcy enough times, he was worrying about my comfort, it was an alpha thing. I just smiled and shook my head opening the door and stepping out to the living room.

“Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?” Darcy quipped laying across both Steve and Bucky.

“Oy, I’m sleeping for two, what’s your excuse,” I teased back.

“I will have you know,” she scoffed pretending to be serious, “I, unlike you, am preparing for one day having pups.”

“And when that happens you’ll sleep twice as much,” I laughed back having a seat with Loki on the other sofa.

Darcy shrugged, “You’re probably right.” Her eyes narrowed on Loki, “I hear you messed with my head, Douchebag.”

“You did not know Captain Rogers at the time and I did not want you to suffer ill side effects from the attack,” Loki explained calmly, “Emotionally that is. I was only trying to help.”

She stared for a few moments before sighing, “Alright, you’re still a douchebag, but you’re the good kind. I approve, we don’t have to kill him.”

“How very kind of you,” he replied smiling at her before nodding to Steve, “I understand there are some questions as to my investigation.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed raking a hand through his hair, “We want to know a few things about what you found out. This is obviously a big deal, if someone is experimenting on Omegas we want to put a stop to it.”

“What would you like to know,” Loki sighed draping his arm around me casually caressing my shoulder. I could tell talking about this made him upset, he didn’t like the thought of me being attacked. Steve was keeping a good lid on it since Darcy was still in his lap but now that she was a part of it Steve liked the thought even less.

“What did you find out about the men that attacked the girls?” Bucky began jumping right in the deep end.

Loki sighed, “Little unfortunately, I learned they are part of a larger organization. One at great odds with your Avengers. They wear an insignia of a red tentacled beast on their uniforms…” I saw Bucky suck in a breath and Steve’s hand balled into a fist. Darcy sprang into action stroking Steve’s hair trying to calm him down as Loki stared at the reaction, “You know of the organization?”

“Yes,” I nodded explaining as Steve relaxed a little and used his free hand to massage Bucky’s shoulder from across the couch calming him, “They’re called Hydra, they’re radicals and nut jobs… they’ve been at war with Shield for a long time. They have a particular vendetta for Steve, they’ve hurt Bucky a lot…”

“That’s an understatement,” Darcy grumbled shifting her attention to him, “Swear I get my hands on those sons of bitches…” Steve growled slightly and Darcy rolled her eyes, “Hypothetically, Steve. I’m not stupid.”

Steve sighed shaking his head, “That makes sense, experimentation is what Hydra does. They don’t much care who on or if they’re willing. That matches what Simmons found in your system.”

Loki stifled a growl pulling me closer, “What is this?”

“When Tessa came in blood work was a standard part of her check up from our doctor,” Steve explained, “Simmons, is an excellent physician, the best. She found chemical compounds in Tessa’s hair that indicate she had been drugged, they didn’t match anything available on Asgard…”

“A mark in my favor,” Loki nodded, “The reason I wasn’t gunned down on sight, I take it.”

“That and Tess,” Steve nodded, “Stark is going to be your worst to convince. Would you mind coming in to debrief in a couple days? Tell us which bases you hit and what leads you have so we can try to get this under control.”

“How do you know I’ve attacked anything…”

“If Darcy had been hurt and drugged, I would have done the same,” Steve raised an eyebrow, “It’s unsettling as it is to know they just incapacitated her. But If Hydra can target omegas, what’s to stop them from…” he cut his thought short as it fully formed in his head. I knew where he was going the thought had been rambling around my head for the last few minutes.

I swallowed, “Say Steve, just say it.”

“What’s to stop them using omegas to produce enhanced children,” Steve grimaced, “I think that escort may be a must from now on Tess. Now that we know it’s Hydra.”

“Yeah,” I sighed as the thoughts finally started to sink in, “Probably a good idea before they come back to collect on their little gift.”

“Tessa,” Loki frowned, “They will not lay a hand on you…”

“They don’t usually take no for an answer,” I muttered getting up, “I’m going to cook some dinner. You guys finish up… I’ll call Tony in a bit and tell him, no reason you should have your head ripped off for this.”

 

Loki made to follow me but I caught Steve shaking his head as I walked to the kitchen. I started cutting vegetables and prepping meat as they talked. I couldn’t make out what they were saying nor did I really care. I’d just gotten my mate back, something I didn’t think was possible, and now it was likely someone was going to try to take my pup because they might be different. It had been discussed between me, Thor, and Simmons that things may be different but everything was pointing to a normal pup. After a few moments Darcy joined me leaning on the counter, “Breathe, hunny.”

“I am.”

“They’re worried about you,” She nodded to the sofas.

“Steve and Bucky are always worried…”

She chuckled shaking her head, “Not Steve and Bucky. Loki, your alpha, the one you’ve been pining over for months. That guy that took on hydra alone because he was pissed they might have hurt you. He’s worried about you just shutting down like that.”

“I just…” I muttered my hand going to my stomach, “It…”

“It was a shock hearing they might come for you,” Darcy nodded, “I can’t imagine that. And I spend most of my time watching over my shoulder for those guys. But you’re going to be fine Tess. You have all of us to protect you, and lord help anyone that even looks at you in front of Loki. Seriously, the possessive streak on that man. I’m surprised he’s not wiping his ass on everything in here to mark his territory. You need to talk to him.”

“It’s just difficult in front of everyone,” I muttered, “It’s difficult alone… I don’t know how to do this.”

“Start with what he knows,” She urged, “Get him to fill in the gaps for you. Start courting again.” I nodded pausing what I was doing as she sighed, “Are you going to be alright here? The boys and I made dinner plans but…”

“I’ll be fine, Darcy,” I sighed, “It’s just an adjustment.”

“I can tell Jane you want her and Thor here,” Darcy offered, “Give you two a chaperone.”

“Honestly,” I took a deep breath, “I think being alone might help. Let us relax around one another.”

“Good,” She smiled pecking my cheek, “Then I will drag the boys out of your hair so I can dress them up for my night out.”

“You have fun,” I smiled at her as she bounded back to the sofas. She spoke briefly with Steve before urging the two out of the door. Steve paused and shook Loki’s hand before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've had issues with my muse and with some personal problems. but here it is.

Loki hovered just outside the kitchen as I finished dinner trying to give me space. It made me laugh a little shaking my head, “You don’t have to avoid me, I’m not upset.”

“You were scared by what the captain said,” He frowned coming closer, “I’m not going to…”

“I know,” I assured him plating up the food, “I don’t doubt you would do everything in your power to stop them. To be honest that’s part of what scares me. That organization killed mine and Tony’s parents. Despite knowing you can protect me…”

“It’s still terrifying,” He accepted, “I am sorry, my love.”

“I’m not,” I shook my head, “I don’t know how much I told you about things before I wandered through that portal. I don’t know how much you took away but… I didn’t really used to trust alphas. Since what happened between us, I do. I can be comfortable around alphas again.”

“You mentioned it,” Loki nodded slowly, “You never explained why but you did say you tended to avoid alphas. Here allow me,” He offered taking the plates. “Shall I take it to the table?”

“Coffee table,” I nodded turning to the fridge and pulling out one of the bottles non-alcoholic wine Tony had got me. I lifted two glasses from cupboard and joined him easing myself down onto a pillow and leaning against the sofa. I sighed pouring the wine, “I am going to take Darcy’s advice tonight.”

“And what advice is that?” He chuckled accepting the glass.

“That we should re-get to know each other,” I smiled taking a bite, “I don’t mean just unlocking my memories, I would like to know more about you not just what we shared that night…”

“But me,” He smiled brushing my hair back, “I would like to know about you too. Though I can’t imagine they painted a particularly lovely image of me in my absence.”

“Thor did,” I nodded as we ate, “He painted a very brave and heroic image. Though Jane tried to discourage him.”

“Well,” he sighed, “She had never been particularly fond of me. How did your brother react to the news? You told me once your relationship was interesting.”

“Tony wasn’t pleased,” I sighed, “But more that I lied to him about it. I kept it from him for almost four months. He was just worried. I’m sure we’re going to have him in our business for a while making sure I’m safe.”

“You mean he doesn’t want to see to my safety,” Loki gasped in mock indignation, “And I threw him out a window and everything, I’m hurt.”

I laughed smiling, “I know! I remember a time when that endeared people to you.” I took a drink, “You know Tony mentioned that but never explained. What did happen with that?”

“Ah,” he sighed shrugging it off, “It was a complicated set of circumstances. I may have tried to invade New York. In the process your brother decided to stall me, harsh words were exchanged, and he was thrown from the penthouse of this building. His suit came to his aid.”

“I assumed as much, otherwise there would be a Tony sized dent in the pavement outside,” I smirked, “I’ll admit I’ve given thought to doing something similar a few times. Alien invasion doesn’t seem like your M.O.”

“You said the same thing when we first met,” he nodded smiling, “You did not tell me you could cook, though. This is incredible.”

I blushed shaking my head, “Yeah, well, my father made sure I knew all the proper things an omega should to make my alpha happy.”

“You’ve never really spoke of your parents,” Loki observed probing a little deeper, “I take it your father was an Alpha.”

“Yes,” I nodded, “He… he wasn’t terrible, he just had an old mentality about omegas. I think sometimes he didn’t believe I could do things like get a degree. Not that he thought I wasn’t smart enough, just that my nature more suited being at home with pups…”

“Why couldn’t you do both?” Loki proposed, “If you wanted to, that is.”

“What do you mean?”

“On Asgard if an omega wishes to remain home with their family and study such homely arts, they may,” he explained casually, “However, if they cannot attend normal studies due to heats or unease, many receive private tutors and become very successful. If you wished to care for a family and receive an education in higher things, why not?”

“I don’t think my father was evolved enough for that kind of rational thought,” I chuckled sipping at my glass, “What about your parents?”

He swallowed, “My mother, is quite extraordinary. She gave me my gift for magic… she’s a kind and merciful queen but fierce, not many dare to cross her and I cannot think of any still alive. As for my father, he and Thor are very alike. At least they used to be.”

“So hot heads,” I chuckled and he laughed at my joke.

He nodded, “normal tone of voice would have been considered a whisper when I was growing up.”


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up in the morning to a dull thudding coming from the other room. Loki was curled around me as we laid in the bed. He started to stir as well, mumbling, “Will we ever get a moments peace with each other.”

“Let’s see,” I grumbled, “Jarvis who’s at the door?”

“Your brother, Ma’am,” the AI responded, “I believe he came down after waking up to a report from Captain Rogers about the information from last night.”

“Shit,” I muttered stretching, “I knew I forgot something. Tell him I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“We should just stay in bed,” Loki sighed curling around me more, “They should let you rest.”

“Tony is worried,” I sighed wiggling trying to get up, “I did say I was going to call him last night. It’ll be short, then we can eat and you can help me with the nursery.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed relenting, “Very well. I will make breakfast.”

I sat up pulling my tank top down over my belly and I felt Loki drape a robe around me again. I pulled the green silk around me accepting the gesture as I went toward the front door. I opened it smiling, “I meant to call you last night.”

“No kidding,” Tony sighed crossing his arms, “What happened?”

“Date night became snuggling became nesting,” I explained letting him inside, “I got carried away. But breakfast is happening and I can fill you in.”

“You remember everything,” He asked surprised.

“No,” I shook my head sitting down at the counter, “We discussed that with everything that happened yesterday we should let the dust settle before he removes the spell.”

“I think a few days will be enough,” Loki explained, “I don’t want anything compromising her health…”

“Or the pups?” Tony pursed his lips backing off when he caught my glare, “So what did magic man find then?”

“You read the report,” I nodded, “Loki found that the men that drugged me were Hydra. Steve thinks it would be a good idea that even if I go out with Loki or you or anyone, that a shield escort would be a good idea. Since they did come back when Loki was there that night.”

“You guys think they might come after you and the pup,” Tony frowned leaning on the counter.

“They seemed very interested in her,” Loki explained.

“If you were them,” I pointed out, “and you managed to get an omega pregnant with an enhanced alpha. Would you not want that child.”

“I don’t like that that is a good point,” Tony frowned.

“I don’t like it either,” I sighed as Loki placed a plate of food in front of me.

“None of us do,” Loki frowned offering Tony a plate, “Which is why I intend to find the men responsible.”

“You’re going after them,” I stared looking up at him.

“I’m not going to leave your side, my love,” He reassured me caressing the side of my face, “I only meant I intended to help the Captain track them down. But for now I do not want to leave your side. Once I know you and our pup are safe far away from them, will I pursue them in a more personal way.”

“Hang on,” Tony frowned raising an eye brow at him, “Far away? How far we talking, reindeer games?”

“As far as I am aware,” Loki shrugged, “This organization has no hold on Asgard. It would be the safest. However, with you so pregnant, love, I don’t think it’s wise to travel so far. Your nest is here, so for now at least…”

“It’s something to decide later,” I nodded smiling.

“You sure that’s something you want, Tess,” Tony nudged at the idea.

“If you’re worried about her comfort,” Loki explained, “They would treat her like a princess. She would be well looked after. I am still a prince of Asgard and she is my mate. Anything she wants or needs would be at her fingertips. The chambers are quite extensive, of course,” he paused, “If the palace is not to your liking, I’m sure my mother would not mind if we used her villa instead.”

“See that’s just spoiling her rotten,” Tony crossed his arms teasing me.

“Says the man that paid for ninety percent of what is in this apartment,” I scoffed, “Including the apartment itself. Don’t even get me started on that spa day the other day.”

“I see no reason she should not be treated as a princess,” Loki smiled at me, “If I were to inherit the throne she would be queen.”

Tony scoffed rolling his eyes, “Yeah but you’re not exactly everyone’s friend, champ. And Asgard isn’t impervious to attacks.”

“You are referring to the convergence,” Loki accepted avoiding the heart of Tony’s point, “The dark elves are gone. Thor saw to that. That has been the only recent attack since I was a child many hundreds of years ago. She will be more than safe.”

Tony narrowed his eyes like he was going to push more but I intervened, “So baby stuff. Since we won’t be going anywhere, if we go anywhere, until after this little guy is out of me, we need to prepare. I might need you to get some stuff Tony.”

“Why?” Tony let it go.

“It’s easier than working out an escort for odds and ends,” I sighed shaking my head, “Just baby proofing things.”

“Alright,” Tony nodded, “I need to go get some things for your little boy any way.”

“Boy?” Loki looked up surprised, “We are having a son?”

I blinked realizing I hadn’t mentioned it since he’d returned, everyone else knew so it had just faded into the background of conversation. I bit my lip hesitating, “I didn’t realize no one had said it. Yes, they did a scan a few months ago. It’s a little boy. Were you hoping for something else?”

Loki grinned appearing around the counter and capturing me in a kiss immediately. It took a moment but finally Tony cleared his throat and we separated. Loki pressed his forehead to mine smiling, “I am thrilled we are having a son.”

“This is getting nauseating,” Tony sighed interrupting our moment to give me a hug, “I’ll talk to you later kiddo. Don’t miss your appointment with the doctor tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I nodded, “Baby proofing things got it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded looking at Loki, “You and I need to have a talk, Mischief maker. In the next few days.”

Loki nodded neutrally, “Very well. As soon as we are settled I will come speak with you.”

Tony left and Loki scooped me off the chair kissing me again. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck, “You really are excited about our son.”

“Many things about Asgard are advanced, but we have many traditions as well,” he explained caressing my stomach, “And a first born son…”

“Is a really good thing,” I finished chuckling.

“It’s a matter of pride,” Loki smirked pressing his forehead to mine, “Something Thro cannot say of himself… as of yet.”

“Have you two always been this competitive,” I chuckled pecking at his lips.

“We had a healthier rivalry when we were younger,” Loki swallowed pulling back, “It became more strained in the last few years. There are things he thinks he knows, he can be brash and rush to conclusions…”

“You should talk to him,” I shook my head easing myself off the stool, “Take it from someone who spent years miscommunicating with a sibling. To the point that I thought I hated him, and vice versa, and that I would never see him again. It takes one person to make the first step.”

“You would have me make that step,” Loki raised an eye brow and I could tell there was a lot he wasn’t telling me.

“No,” I shrugged, “I’m not telling you what to do. But I waited a long time for Tony to take the step. He nearly died, and I didn’t know. I didn’t know he had been kidnapped because I buried my head in the sand of some third world country because it was easier than hearing about my perfect brother and knowing he didn’t want to talk to me. Do you want to wait until it’s too late?”

“No,” he agreed kissing my forehead, “But I would rather they focus on securing the men that hurt you before settling my problems.” My brow furrowed at his comment but he smiled, “Come, show me the nursery.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I fully intended to have flash back smut, but I have 0 muse for it at the moment. So I've taken this chapter as far as I could. Maybe next chapter I can add some smut but for more info see comments at bottom.

It took a week for Simmons to agree to letting Loki return my memories. She investigated every possible side effect before she agreed that he could go ahead with it. Loki was far more patient with the process than I was. I wanted to know, it was driving me crazy that I knew nothing about him but felt so close. I found myself reacting to things, avoiding subjects that would upset him, little things cooking things he liked without realizing it. It made him smile but perplexed me. I felt like I had spent a lifetime with him and not known it. I was cooking breakfast when I sighed, “Can we do it today?”

“Hm?” Loki looked up from the book he was reading on the sofa, “You sure you want to do it today. I’m meant to ‘debrief’ with your captain tomorrow, I would like to be here to reminisce…” He paused, “In the event there are unintended side effects.”

“He’s not my captain,” I rolled my eyes, “You are mine, he was only helping out.”

“But you were considering joining his pack,” Loki pointed out, “Assuming I was in fact dead. Joining Miss Lewis…”

I sighed leaning on the counter, “Does that upset you? Would you rather I considered your brother? Or a stranger?”

“It does not sit well with me,” Loki admitted sitting up, “The thought of you with someone else despite our bond unsettles me.”

“You feel threatened,” I nodded, “It’s natural Loki.”

He growled trying to hide the snarl, “Yes, what’s mine has been threatened and hurt. And someone else has tried to take them from me. You expect me to be warm and pleasant about it.”

I sighed shaking my head, “I don’t.” I swallowed biting my lip, “I needed help. You saw me when you arrived, I felt so alone. I knew someone attacked me but didn’t have the vaguest idea where to begin. One person, one, was the only one to talk to me about how I felt, and it was the same person who told me you were dead. My emotions were erratic…”

“I don’t blame you, my love,” Loki shook his head his entire manner softening, “I should have been here for you…”

“You blame Steve,” I pursed my lips. He snarled and I sighed, “You shouldn’t. He wanted them to wait, wait for everything to be over before pushing me. Bucky wanted to start courting me, but Steve put his foot down so he didn’t. Darcy pushed things and she pushed because she was worried I was slipping into a spiral. She thought the stability she got with them would help me. Steve was against this…”

“So he has told me,” Loki growled.

I sighed realizing this was not going to go anywhere, we were on the same page but it didn’t change how we felt about it. I shook my head finishing breakfast, “What side effects are you talking about?”

“You told me you didn’t remember who attacked you,” Loki sighed relaxing visibly from the conversation change, “What if when I return your memories something…”

“I would take it,” I smiled at him rounding the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck meeting his eyes, “I would take that small bit of pain if I could know you again. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve been through far worse and picked myself up. It’ll only be a few hours tomorrow, I’ll manage even if something does come back.”

“Very well,” Loki nodded, “If you wish then. Finish breakfast then we can get comfortable.”  
****  
I opened my eyes in a hall my stomach clenching in pain. It took me a moment but a started to recognize the apartment building Jane, Darcy, and I had stayed in, in London. It was deserted and I mumbled, “Help… please… need help…”  
No one answered, no one was around. One arm was clutching at my stomach trying desperately to ease the cramps from hell, the other braced myself on the wall as I moved toward an open door. I stumbled through it and panted blinking around the unfamiliar surroundings. Though my head was spinning I could see some kind of golden rooms filled with people, they reminded me of cells. I didn’t risk touching them as the men and women inside started hooting and calling out at me. They said things about my scent, called me a bitch in heat… that couldn’t be right, my heat wasn’t due yet. It was at least another week away, though I had been on suppressants for the last year, it could have become irregular. This was not good, I needed to find some way out of here. I pressed forward trying to find where I was. I tuned out the jeers from the people in the cages but became acutely aware one was staring but saying nothing. He was alone in his cell, this raven haired man with a curious glint in his eye.  
Harsh words broke the trance holding my eyes to his as some man covered in armor barked, “Halt omega.”  
My gut wrenched again and I cried out glancing around as I was surrounded growing more and more terrified. I managed to groan, “What’s happening? Where am I?”  
“I said halt,” the guard snarled he smelled of beta, I was safe enough. A beta wouldn’t be affected by my pheromones if it was a heat. Or so I thought until a low growl purred from his lips echoed by the other men surrounding me, “Little omegas in heat shouldn’t be down here alone…”  
“You are causing her distress, leave her be,” an elegant voice dictated and my eyes darted to the lone man in the cell. The soldier ignored him taking a step closer to me, I gave half a thought to lashing out when the man spoke again, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”  
“We don’t answer to you, Jotun,” the guard snapped.  
“I am still a prince of Agard, even caged in this place,” The man growled, “You will answer to me or you can take it up with the Queen. Leave her be!”  
The men made no move to leave me alone. Shit. This was not good. Another painful cramp shot through me nearly making me fall over, but an arm around my waist caught me. I swung wildly striking the man that was supporting me. Thankfully he didn’t drop me as I realized it was the man who came to my defense. I gasped muttering as his alpha scent hit me, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize…”  
“Be calm omega,” He smirked at me chuckling a little, “I take no offense. You had no reason to believe it was not these men that had grabbed you.”  
I swallowed looking at all of them unconscious on the floor, “What happened to them? Did I black out?”  
“No,” he assured me helping me toward his cell, “come with me, you will be safer here. They are simply asleep, unharmed, you needn’t worry for them mortal.”  
“Mortal?” I muttered doing the math, “I’m not actually on Asgard am I? That’s kind of frowned upon isn’t it. Mortals here.”  
“You’re in the prison blocks, but yes, you are indeed on Asgard,” He smiled helping me to sit down on a lounging sofa, “They are right though, it is not safe for you here during a heat, my dear.”  
“Is that what’s going on,” I scoffed my hand digging into the cushion beneath me, “No, fucking shit. Its not safe for an omega anywhere during a heat. Only funny thing is I’m not due for a heat. Now, I have to figure out how I’m getting home too.”  
He chuckled a little, “You have quite the attitude for an omega, little valkerie. You should rest first. No one will bother you here.” He stepped away getting a cup and pouring what looked like some water. A vicious cramp ripped through me, pain shooting up my spine making me cry out again falling onto my side on the sofa as he stepped away. He returned instantly with the half full glass of water frowning, “What is it?”  
“Cramp, it’s getting worse,” I groaned the pain easing as his scent surrounded me again.  
The man frowned, “Perhaps I should fetch a physician. I don’t know much about heats experienced by mortals but this does not seem normal. You are in extreme distress…”  
“Wait,” I hesitated, “Mortals aren’t allowed here are they?”  
“It’s more complicated than that,” He sighed, “but to be put simply, no mortals are not permitted on Asgard. However…”  
“Then if it’s alright I’ll wait,” I sighed trying to get comfortable, “It’ll probably go away in a bit. It’s already easing, I’ve put up with worse. I’d hate to get Thor in trouble.”  
“Thor?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you know him?” I asked gingerly, “I suppose a better question is, does Asgard have more than one ruling family? If not that would make you his bro…ther. I thought you looked familiar.”  
“You’re not afraid?” He smirked having a seat beside the sofa.  
“Well you haven’t tried to kill me yet,” I reasoned out, “You can clearly escape when you choose or you wouldn’t have been able to help me. Then there’s the fact you did help me. So… no at the minute I’m not terrified by the dastardly villain Loki.”  
He looked slightly amused pointing out, “I have taken you into my cell. Perhaps I intend to use you to bargain an easier get away. Or maybe I will use you as leverage against my brother since you know him.”  
“I wish you luck in that,” I chuckled at him, “I’m not known for being the most cooperative for people I like and trust. You, mischief man, would be in for one hell of a ride.”  
“I’ll bear that in mind,” He smiled, “How do you know my brother? Are you perhaps this Jane Foster he loves so much.”  
“No, I work with Jane,” I explained figuring it didn’t hurt to make conversation, “I help her research, proofread, boring things. Though your brother likes to stir things up every once in a while. I nearly slapped him the last time I saw him.”  
“You were going to hit him?” Loki stared smirking, “That’s very bold he must be at least three times your size, and an alpha. I doubt that discouraged you though. Why didn’t you?”  
“I tased him instead,” I shrugged seeing the lack of recognition on his face explaining, “Darcy and I have a small device for protection. It can emit an electrical current to a target. The big guy dropped like a fly.”  
“You used his own gift for lightning against him?” Loki laughed, “I would have liked to see that.”  
“Yeah, he deserved it,” I sighed, “Who bonds someone and then doesn’t call. I know she’s a beta, its not exactly as needy as an omega’s situation but still… I gave him a write off for the… what’s it, bi- something being broken.”  
“Bifrost.”  
“Right, Bifrost,” I nodded, “But he came back when you were attacking New York. He could have let her know. I don’t blame her for slapping him when he turned up yesterday.”  
“Thor ventured to earth?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded, “something about us messing with a portal to another realm. Jane went with him to talk about something, at least that’s what Darcy told me. Honestly, I’m not one to try and understand the science of it all. I’m better with history.”  
“You’ve studied then?”  
“Yes,” I chuckled, “And of the two gods I’ve met now, you are nothing like what was recorded. We must be shit at record keeping. Then again humans are usually shit at things."  
Loki scoffed, “That’s an unusual opinion for a mortal. Not many agree, as proved by my failed attempt at conquering your world.”  
I rolled my eyes, “The resources you had, and how clever people claim you to be, and I’m referring to Thor and the other Avengers. You should have been able to take our planet in your sleep. You could have taken it if you were to adopt no strategy and charge in like Thor does. It may be an unpopular opinion, but you didn’t even try to beat them.”  
“You have such a low opinion of mortals,” He shook his head avoiding my unasked question.  
“I have a realistic opinion of humans,” I scoffed making my case, “We are petty and argue and kill each other over pointless things. You think we could honestly cobble together the forces to fight the chitari. There was no way. Don’t get me wrong there are exceptions to the rule but on a whole we are a mess as a species.”  
“Does Thor know you feel this way,” He smiled bemused with my rant.  
“Oh, yes, as does Tony,” I laughed, “He hates that I admit you had a point about us.”  
“That could have something to do with my throwing him out a window,” Loki mused.  
“Can’t say I blame you,” I sighed relaxing back, “I’ve thought about it a few times myself. Though next time I’d make sure he has a parachute. Just a curtesy I would appreciate.”  
“He your lover?” Loki looked me up and down and I noticed he was deliberately trying to hide his crotch from my view.  
“Gods no,” I shook my head regretting it feeling dizzy, “Tony is my brother.” I saw his surprise and nodded, “Easy big guy, it’s not that big a deal. I think we have a more dysfunctional relationship than you and Thor.”  
“Why’s that?”  
I sighed heavily chewing on my lip, “Being an omega wasn’t a popular thing in my family. Tony tried, but even he sees me as weaker and needing protection sometimes. He can’t help it but it grates on me. There was someone that put a real rift between us at one point, tried to control me, manipulate him. It’s complicated, and I’m confessing my life story to a stranger. You have an alarming ability to make people comfortable you know that?”  
Loki chuckled, “It is a unique gift, makes me good at obtaining information… I am sorry about though. No omega should be treated as lesser.”  
I sucked in a breath trying desperately not to feel so at ease around this man. I mean I shouldn’t but he was so disarming. I swallowed after a moment coming back to myself, “Right, new subject?”  
“Have you always worked for Jane Foster,” Loki inquired.  
“No,” I shrugged, “But I wanted to be closer to Tony now that we reconciled. Before I worked for Jane I used to travel a lot. It put me out of contact and well…” the realization hit me and I blinked, “You cannot tell anyone I’m Tony Stark’s sister. Your brother doesn’t know, Jane doesn’t know.”  
“You have my word,” He nodded seriously and I narrowed my eyes, “I assure you when I give my word I keep it. I may lie and cheat but I never give my word unless I intend to keep it.”  
“Alright,” I nodded, “as I was saying. I traveled a lot. Remote places ancient temples, a couple of war zones. Needless to say my Alpha brother doesn’t like the idea.”  
“I have to say, it pains me to agree with the man of iron,” Loki raised an eye brow, “But would it not be safer to perhaps remain in your well educated country or at the very least remain on tourist trails.”  
“And here I thought you were all about mischief,” I smirked at him, “Where would be the fun in that…” He raised an eyebrow at my recklessness and I sighed, “Why bother lying to a lie smith? As much as I enjoy running around through abandoned temples. I can’t afford a cushy living, I’m not rich like Tony.”  
“Squandered your riches away,” He joked.  
“No,” I muttered, “I never saw any of it. I’m an omega, what do I need money for my alpha will take care of everything right.”  
“Do they?”  
“What?”  
“Does your alpha take care of everything?” Loki inquired studying me with a strange look in his eye.  
“It’s great in theory,” I sighed staring at the floor, “But I don’t have an alpha. So I must take care of myself unless I want to ask Tony for everything.”  
“Disgraceful,” Loki muttered and I swallowed, “I knew mortals were primitive but such limitations. It’s barbaric.”  
I scoffed a little surprised, “For someone who tried to enslave my race, you’re quite the omega activist.”  
“Omegas are beautiful creatures,” He scoffed at my comment, “Alphas may pretend they hold the supreme power but I know not one that would not sink to their knees and give everything they have away to please an omega. I won’t deny they are precious and a rarity and should be protected from more impulsive men. However, the way to do that is not cripple them into prisoners. Limiting omegas the way you describe is as barbaric as ancient traditions of collaring them.”  
“Well,” I sighed, “Many places on earth it is codified that omegas must wear collars. Not where I… it wasn’t law where I was born but depending on religion or family traditions some still wear them. There is actually a growing movement to reclaim collars as a symbol of pride.”  
“Collaring should be a decision between an omega and their alpha,” Loki shook his head, “I’ve never understood the appeal of the process.”  
“Some of them are alright,” I shrugged swallowing as I felt the growing slick between my thighs. Loki had to notice but I couldn’t read his face. I was surprised how restrained he was, he was obviously effected by my scent but was remaining calm and cool as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I sighed continuing my train of thought, “My brother’s omega wears a collar, its stylish discrete, makes him feel safe. Warns other alphas off bothering him. I can understand why some do it, I just don’t think I would wear one again.”  
Loki looked disturbed at my mention of wearing one but let it pass sighing, “Is it still bothering you. The heat?”  
“It’s not hurting anymore, but I think that’s more to do with being around a strong alpha than anything else,” I mumbled.  
“Are mortal’s heats normally this way?” He inquired, “I did not expect mortals to be so potent or so lucid.”  
“Is it bothering you,” I swallowed self-consciously, “It’s not normal. Normally an omega is well, to be blunt, a whimpering slick covered mess begging for a knot. The last time I had a heat all I could think about was sex, I didn’t eat for nearly two days…”  
“Please tell me you do not intend to starve yourself again,” Loki frowned.  
“I didn’t…”  
“Because if you are,” Loki continued, “I’d suggest it was easier to simply get what you were craving if only so you will eat. It must not be hard to find a willing alpha for a beautiful enthralling lady such as yourself.”  
“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt that, that comment was a compliment not you calling me a whore,” I scoffed joking, “not exactly an area I have a lot of luck in.”  
“Mortals are truly foolish,” Loki shook his head, “If this is not normal perhaps I should get Thor or a physician…”  
“I…” I hesitated, “I’m sure I’ll be fine to get home now. I’m not in pain anymore…”  
“I worry if you go you will inadvertently cause yourself harm,” He shook his head scoffing, “It would be easier to mate you in hopes it soothes your symptoms if you’re fixated on returning home without medical treatment.”  
“Why not…” I chewed on my lip.  
“Pardon.”  
“Nothing,” I swallowed shaking my head, “It was a stupid idea.”  
Loki cradled the side of my face trying to soothe my flustering, “Is that something you desire, Miss Stark. Would you like me to attempt such to alleviate your symptoms?”  
“Theresa,” I muttered as my brain tried to wrap around what was happening, “Tessa, call me Tessa…”  
This felt like a dangerous question. Loki was supposed to be a dangerous man, but he had been nothing but kind and sociable since I had arrived. Something I had never denied myself was the fact he was far too tempting, well educated, well spoken, disarmingly attractive. My knee jerk reaction was to beg yes, but it was so rushed. Yet the thought of leaving gave me a sickening drop in my stomach. I’d been there before, which made me curse my stupid self. Finally, Loki interrupted my thoughts asking, “Would you do me the honor, Tessa?”  
This had to be a trap but against my better judgement I swallowed, “Yes… I think it will help. Can we try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when it comes to next chapter. I have a couple directions I could go with it. And i can't decide so I'm going to leave it up to you guys. I love it when you guys comment on things. so here are your options:  
> \- smuuuuutttt!!! (it'll take me a little longer cause I for whatever reason have no muse for it but damn it i promise smut and i will deliver!)  
> -a surprise guest for Loki and Tessa.  
> -or back to the sinister hydra plot.
> 
> please please please (i cannot beg enough) comment, I deeply value opinions on how you think its going. It makes me smile when I hear your theories on where I'm going to go so please keep letting me know.


	19. update

Okay! So far most of you want smut and then some sinister things. All well within my plot tool box. So here's the break down next chapter SMUUUUUT for you dirty birdies (just kidding I'm just as terrible as the rest of you about it ;) ) Following that I will head back to the hydra plot then perhaps bring in that visitor i mentioned who i have deliberately not put in the character list because muahahahaha evil writer noises. But I have a feeling you will enjoy it. your smut should be uploaded within the next few day depending on work and ability to get in the mindset. I love you all thank you so much for the support as an author it means the world to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. got back into my muse and wrote the drama filled smut you were all waiting for. But be warned Next chapter will have some feels.

He purred joining me on his sofa pulling me into a tender kiss. His hands ghosted over me my clothes disappearing at his touch. I moaned his touch like a balm soothing my discomfort as my instincts took over arching my body into his. He smiled against my lips humming as he pressed a hand into my hips holding me down, “Easy, omega… I promise you’ll have what you need.”  
I whined as he kissed down my chest snaking lower. Why couldn’t he be like every other alpha happy to just fuck and be done. He swung my leg over her shoulder draping down his back as he smiled nipping at my thigh, “Something wrong my Tessa?”  
“You’re being a damn tease,” I muttered trying to squirm but his arm over my hips held me tight.  
He chuckled a dangerous smirk playing at his lips, “I’m just trying to please you, darling.” nibbling his way closer to my growing slick making me gasp, “Unless you’ve changed your mind…”  
“Nope, no, no mind change,” I panted snaking my fingers into his dark locks.  
There was a soft chuckled purr as his tongue flicked against my clit. He hummed making me turn bright red as he peeked up at me, “You are so sweet, even for an omega. My sweet little omega.”  
I moaned as he began to devour me with purpose. Whether it was the heat or maybe he was just that good, but it was only a few moments before my leg tightened against his back and my fingers clenched in his hair. I panted moaning as I tried to hold myself together and he stopped smirking up at me, “Come little omega let go for me…”  
His voice was just sin, temptation, and everything that makes you wet in the panties all rolled into one and as his mouth closed around my clit once again I lost my fragile control. I moaned his name my whole body tensing like every muscle had just stretched in the most pleasurable way possible. I sighed panting, “Oh fuck me. No wonder mortals volunteered for sacrifice. I’m damn near ready to sign up.”  
He chuckled kissing along my thigh, “You could you know… stay that is…”  
“hmm?” I hummed absently still blissed out not paying him much attention.  
“I’ll admit,” He mused amusing himself with teasing my thigh, “I don’t know much about mortals, however… I do know one thing. Mortals have two sets of bonding glands one on their neck…”  
He nipped at my skin earning my attention and my eyes went wide stammering, “Loki… wait…”  
The god’s pupils were blown, thin rings of blue around black orbs made eye contact as his instincts took over and he panted flipping my leg over revealing the swollen glands, “And one along their groin…”  
I gasped going still as his teeth sank into the back of my leg sweetness filling the air. It was an odd mix of pain and pleasure as I felt his scent mix with my own. I felt a rushing high as he released me bearing over me his lips crashing into mine as he pressed into me finally. He purred against my lips as my body finally responded to my instincts clutching at him as Loki started to thrust into me with fervor. I rode my bonding high as Loki pushed me further urging a string of needy pleads from my mouth begging for his knot.   
Finally, I came again as his knot sealed inside me, before I realized what was happening my teeth were locked in the junction of his neck and shoulder. I moaned feeling another high taking over easing me into a post-coital bliss. Loki rolled us onto our side holding me close as we both calmed down. After a moment reality started to set in and I heard Loki swallow roughly, “Tessa…I… I’m sorry…”  
“We both kind of lost it,” I shrugged just feeling comfortable near him, “It was… I’m sorry I kind of caused that…”  
“No,” he soothed cupping my chin, “My dear, you have nothing to apologies for. I thought I could control myself around such an intoxicating young woman and I unfortunately I was wrong. But I assure you, I do not intend to leave you ever. I will care for you, cherish you every day if you still wish me to be a part of your life… If you decide you don’t want me because of my actions I promise I will never bother you again…”  
“God you’re sappy,” I muttered tearing up and curling into his chest, “Let’s just see how things go in the morning alright.”  
“As you wish, my love.” He muttered curling around me as I drifted off to sleep.

 

I slowly started to wake from Loki’s trance, I was lying in his lap as he sat stroking my hair. I stretched groaning a little at how it was getting more difficult to move so pregnant. I peered up at him and he looked white as a sheet as he swallowed, “How are you feeling, my love?”  
“Like we need to talk,” I smiled at him reaching up to stroke his face, “but you don’t need to look so scared. I’m not angry, just a little annoyed.”  
He helped me to sit up looking relieved sighing, “Tessa I am sorry…”  
“For which thing,” I asked studying him closely.  
He looked a little surprised scoffing, “for losing control, for bonding you when you bid me…”  
“But not for hiding it from me,” I raised an eye brow at him making him pause, “That is what I’m annoyed about. I couldn’t care less about the fact we bonded under dubious circumstances. It happens. It’s difficult for most alphas not to be overwhelmed by an omega in heat. We’ve since learned I was drugged to cause those symptoms. Did it occur to you the drug may have affected you as well? I doubt Hydra intended for the alpha to take the kind of care you did, it’s entirely possible it somehow transferred to you as well. But you knew, you knew I wasn’t upset at the time and you still didn’t just tell me.”  
“I did not want to upset you,” he admitted a little defensively.  
“I get not bringing it up in front of everyone,” I sighed shaking my head, “No one would have taken it well, but we have talked about what happened. Alone, just the two of us, and you never mentioned it.”  
“I was ashamed I lost control,” he growled a little, “I could have hurt you…I…”  
“What is wrong with just admitting that,” I sighed crawling into his lap stoking his hair back, “No one is perfect Loki. You didn’t hurt me, even when you lost control in the heat of the moment, you didn’t hurt me… I mean do you regret it?”  
“No,” He assured me pressing his forehead to mine, “Not at all. Not one second. I regret leaving you alone in that apartment. But I could never regret tying myself to you.”  
“Then,” I frowned cupping his chin to meet his eye, “You swear to me you will not lie like that again, trickster. You lie to everyone else if you want but not to me, am I clear.”  
“Yes, my love, I swear.” He blinked swallowing hard.  
“Good,” I smiled kissing him, “Then all is forgiven. Now dinner, lunch, something baby is hungry.”  
“Dinner, it is late in the evening,” He chuckled, “I will go prepare some things.”


	21. Chapter 21

I slowly started to wake from Loki’s trance, I was lying in his lap as he sat stroking my hair. I stretched groaning a little at how it was getting more difficult to move so pregnant. I peered up at him and he looked white as a sheet as he swallowed, “How are you feeling, my love?”  
“Like we need to talk,” I smiled at him reaching up to stroke his face, “but you don’t need to look so scared. I’m not angry, just a little annoyed.”  
He helped me to sit up looking relieved sighing, “Tessa I am sorry…”  
“For which thing,” I asked studying him closely.  
He looked a little surprised scoffing, “for losing control, for bonding you when you bid me…”  
“But not for hiding it from me,” I raised an eye brow at him making him pause, “That is what I’m annoyed about. I couldn’t care less about the fact we bonded under dubious circumstances. It happens. It’s difficult for most alphas not to be overwhelmed by an omega in heat. We’ve since learned I was drugged to cause those symptoms. Did it occur to you the drug may have affected you as well? I doubt Hydra intended for the alpha to take the kind of care you did, it’s entirely possible it somehow transferred to you as well. But you knew, you knew I wasn’t upset at the time and you still didn’t just tell me.”  
“I did not want to upset you,” he admitted a little defensively.  
“I get not bringing it up in front of everyone,” I sighed shaking my head, “No one would have taken it well, but we have talked about what happened. Alone, just the two of us, and you never mentioned it.”  
“I was ashamed I lost control,” he growled a little, “I could have hurt you…I…”  
“What is wrong with just admitting that,” I sighed crawling into his lap stoking his hair back, “No one is perfect Loki. You didn’t hurt me, even when you lost control in the heat of the moment, you didn’t hurt me… I mean do you regret it?”  
“No,” He assured me pressing his forehead to mine, “Not at all. Not one second. I regret leaving you alone in that apartment. But I could never regret tying myself to you.”  
“Then,” I frowned cupping his chin to meet his eye, “You swear to me you will not lie like that again, trickster. You lie to everyone else if you want but not to me, am I clear.”  
“Yes, my love, I swear.” He blinked swallowing hard.  
“Good,” I smiled kissing him, “Then all is forgiven. Now dinner, lunch, something baby is hungry.”  
“Dinner, it is late in the evening,” He chuckled, “I will go prepare some things.”  
***

I woke in the middle of the night shaking, my nightmare finally waking me and freeing me from the horrible memories. I was sobbing already trying to pull myself together but only dissolving further. Loki stirred beside me resting a hand on my shoulder, “Tessa? What’s wrong love…”  
I flinched away from his touch scrambling off the bed muttering, “No. no, no, no, no, no.”  
I retreated to the corner of the bedroom crying as I curled in on myself. Loki shot up staring confused trying to come closer but I flinched and he stopped. He knelt down a distance from me cautioning, “Tessa, my love, what’s wrong? What is it?”  
“Tony,” I sobbed squeezing my eyes shut feeling like I couldn’t breathe, “I want Tony. I want Tony.”  
I heard him start to get up but Jarvis replied, “I have already woken Mr. Stark. He is on his way.”  
A moment later I heard a door and my head picked up as Tony came rushing into the room heaving a sigh, “Oh, Tess, sweetheart.” He sat down beside me as I came out of my ball curling into his lap. He closed his arms around me tucking me under his chin sighing, “Shh, sweetie, it’s alright…”  
“I swear,” Loki breathed.  
“It’s not you,” Tony shook his head calming me, “I’m guessing you went through her memories today.” Loki nodded still in shock, “Unless you managed to torment her for years within the span of an evening you didn’t make her like this.” He stroked my hair sighing, “Was it a nightmare, Tess?”  
“Mhm,” I whimpered pressing more into his chest.  
“What did he say to you?”  
I sniffed tears still rolling down my face taking a shaking breath, “He said he was going to kill you. That everyone would believe it was an accident. That you would disappear and they would kill you. He showed me pictures, videos… He said Loki was never coming back. That both of you were gone… That even if he did, he’d do the same thing. He was going to take the baby for my own good. I couldn’t take care of it, I’d be like dad.”  
“Hey, hey,” Tony soothed waving Loki closer, “Not gunna happen, I’m still here, Tess. It was just a dream. He’s gone, he can’t hurt you anymore. Loki’s here too. He’s right here. You want him to hold you?”  
I nodded still crying and Tony gently eased me into Loki’s lap. I buried my face in his neck slowly calming down. My sniffles slowly faded into quiet breathing as I calmed enough to doze on Loki’s chest. After a while Tony sighed from somewhere, “She’s going to be fine. She gets bad nightmares like that sometimes. I take it she didn’t tell you.”  
“She did not,” Loki muttered, “I… I thought for certain…”  
“If you had really done something to her,” Tony explained, “or if it was anything to do with you. She wouldn’t be letting you hold her right now. It’s nothing against you, the man that did this to her did a lot to drive us apart and knowing it’s not true helps her come out of the panic.”  
“She mentioned someone had tried to manipulate her,” Loki admitted stroking my sides, “But never explained.”  
“There was an executor for our parents estate,” Tony sighed, “Man named, Stane. He’d been our father’s friend for years, he was practically family. When they died, he convinced me it was better for me to finish school and he would look after Tess, she was only a teenager at the time. I didn’t know it at the time but that’s when he started limiting her, she couldn’t go out, she couldn’t finish school… He told me she was just grieving. Got me invested in work and started chipping away at her confidence. Started controlling when she got to speak to me, then started making threats. She won’t do it anymore, but she was just as good at hacking and tinkering as I was. He caught her trying to hack into the phone line to my private lab. So he started threatening that he would hurt me, kill me, make me disappear if she didn’t behave. She stayed like that for a long time, got good at living the lie. If I had paid more attention I would have known but… She eventually began to lie so well, Stane believed he broke her. Then she ran away. She got out and escaped, hid herself because as an omega with a guardian he could make a case she was unfit to look after herself. Told me she was deteriorating but he was getting her help, she didn’t want to speak with anyone. She couldn’t contact me because she thought he’d make good on his threats… and I wouldn’t believe her. Then I guess Stane got sick of waiting for me to drink myself into a coma. He tried to have me killed, I eventually figured it out and we fought. That’s when he threatened her and I saw red. She didn’t believe Pepper at first when I reached out… It took a while to get her to trust me again, to tell me what happened. She still has nightmares about what he did. It’s why she has panic attacks.”  
“She’s been through so much,” Loki frowned.  
“I can’t believe how well she handles it sometimes,” Tony scoffed, “I thought she’d told you from the way you two were talking about leaving. Thought she was doing better if she was suggesting it.”  
“Perhaps we should stay then,” Loki sighed, “If it’s best for her…”  
“She wouldn’t agree if she didn’t think she could take it,” Tony sighed sounding a little sad, “As much as its gunna hurt me, ever since she met Thor she wanted to go to Asgard. I don’t think she’ll turn it down for anything.”  
“I too want what is best for her,” Loki sighed pensively, “I believe I have portrayed my death convincingly enough that she is free of danger. But in truth… It is easier to blame this Hydra for the current problems, only in that the solution is to take her out of reach. I do not know for certain if she would be safe anywhere, and that disturbs me.”  
“Are any of us,” Tony scoffed accepting to share a moment with the other man, “If you ever tell anyone I said this, especially to you, I will deny it… But Tessa is no safer simply as my sister, or incorporating into any of the packs here. She is close to me, and now the rest of the team too, that puts her in danger as it is. Steve masks it well, but there’s a reason Darcy lives at the tower.”  
“I would assume because he and his other mate don’t get much spare time,” Loki shrugged.  
Tony scoffed shaking his head, “That’s why Darcy moved here, to New York, with Tess and Jane. With Jane wanting to see Thor and it was the closest to where he would be often. Steve and Bucky have plenty of time to go out into the city if they wanted to. Unfortunately, there are still a few splinter cells and well Avengers news travels fast. Steve and Bucky caught a few guys following Darcy and watching her apartment. Needless to say they entered a medical prison unit, and Darcy agreed to come live here. It was around the same time Jane moved in, I didn’t know Tess was living here or I would have insisted at the same time.”  
I started to stir grumbling, “You wouldn’t have succeeded. Can we go back to bed Loki?”  
“Sorry my love,” Loki muttered picking me up and nestling me back into my nest kissing my forehead, “I’ll be right back.” He left with Tony and came back a short while later and snuggled back into bed around me purring, “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you like that again.”


	22. Chapter 22

Loki and I didn’t really talk about what happened. He went to his debrief about his rampage across Hydra bases, and I didn’t really think about Stane again. A few more days passed making me grow more and more uncomfortable as the baby shifted around. I stretched lazily in bed as Loki chuckled beside me nuzzling my neck, “Good morning my love. Are you hungry?”

“I’m getting there,” I sighed resting my hand over where his was resting on my stomach, “The baby is active this morning.”

“He’s been kicking all morning,” Loki nodded, “he must want something.”

“Sounds like breakfast to me,” I groaned trying to sit up. Loki helped me up chuckling a little as I muttered to myself, “Three more weeks. Three more weeks and I won’t feel like a whale.”

“Soon,” he smiled kissing my cheek, “So we will get to hold our pup, though…” He drifted his hand over my stomach, “Seeing you with a nice round belly from a pup stirs a great amount of affection in me on an instinctual level.”

“Something about a fat happy omega making you warm and fuzzy inside,” I chuckled resting my hands under my stomach, “I was nervous at first and a little scared… But I can’t wait now. I want to hold out baby, to hear him giggle…”

“Soon my love,” Loki purred helping me up, “Then I can give us a proper home. Plenty of space to nest, for our pups to play, anything we want.”

“Would we go to Asgard?” I asked now mulling over the once distant thought of leaving the tower. It was a strange feeling, I wanted a home, privacy with Loki, but it felt odd to be away from Tony and the others, especially as far away as Asgard.

“Would that bother you?” He asked as we walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, “Being so far away from Tony and Darcy. Jane would obviously come with Thor eventually, or so I would assume, he is the heir to the throne.”

“I don’t think so,” I sighed having a seat at the counter, “I’d miss them but It would be nice to have our own space. What’s it like there?”

“Well, the prison blocks are quite lovely, I think you’ll agree,” he teased making me laugh, “The royal palace is extravagant but has a certain charm to it…”

“It’s strange describing your home isn’t it,” I sighed smiling at him.

“It is,” he admitted.

I chewed on my lip thinking about the future and what he had said earlier, “Would you want another pup? I mean soon, not eventually.”

Loki looked up at me pausing what he was doing, “Why do you ask my love?”

“Well,” I shrugged nervously, “Omegas tend to go into a fertile heat shortly following giving birth. If that was something…”

“Is it something you want?” He asked leaning on the counter studying my reaction. I shrugged absently, I hadn’t really considered it yet. He sighed continuing to prepare breakfast, “Our omegas on Asgard are slightly different. They can go into a heat if they wish following birth. However, it is not compulsory. I take it, it is not so for omegas here on earth.”

“No,” I shrugged, “It happens whether we want it or not. Some alphas prefer to keep their omega pregnant so… I mean if you wanted we could try for another pup, I know you said you liked seeing me…”

“With a nice full belly,” He chuckled shaking his head, “Tessa, I love you as you are. I’ll admit a deeply primal part of myself enjoys seeing you pregnant. But I would not enjoy it if you were not happy. We can address it when it comes. If you wish for another child when you come into the heat we can try for one, if not we can find other ways to remedy your discomfort.” I nodded as he came around the table cradling my face and kissing me, “But for a short answer, yes. I hope one day to have many beautiful children with you.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” I smiled at him.

“If I can,” he chuckled returning to cooking, “Is you brother still joining us for breakfast?”

“I think so,” I sighed, “Jarvis? Is Tony awake, or was he in his lab all night?”

“Mister Stark left early this morning with many of the Avengers,” He explained, “They received a tip about the operatives involved in attacking you. They all left early this morning in an attempt to apprehend them. They did not want to disturb you both as you are very near the end of your pregnancy.”

“Ah,” I nodded getting a sinking feeling in my stomach, “Is there any news as to how it went?”

“I will check now.”

“You shouldn’t worry yourself,” Loki nodded, “They are very skilled warriors…”

There was a loud bang and the building shook. Loki was around the counter in an instant wrapping his arms around me protectively as things stopped shaking. I heard the heavy bolt on the door lock and my stomach started to churn. I managed to wiggle myself off the chair calling, “Jarvis! What’s happening?”

“We appear to be under attack,” He explained, “I’ve engaged lock down protocol as masked operatives appear to be invading the tower. I suggest you retire to your bedroom, Ma’am.”

“It’s not any safer in there,” I sighed emphatically as Loki picked me up not giving me an option in the matter.

“Actually, your brother asked me not to tell you unless the circumstances were dire,” Jarvis explained, “However he did install a secondary, heavy lock to your bedroom door that could be engaged in emergency situations.”

“Stay here,” Loki nodded to the nest standing me in the bedroom, “Stay in the nest where it’s safe.”

“What are you doing,” I stared piecing together what he meant.

“I’ll be right outside,” He promised, “I’d just feel better knowing if it did come down to a fight, you were safely here in the nest not in the thick of it.”

“Loki,” I whined wanting him to stay, “Just stay here. I feel safer with you here.”

“I promise, everything will be alright,” he lied kissing me deeply for a moment before shutting the door. I heard the heavy bolt shut. I chewed on my lip grabbing Loki’s blanket from the nest and holding it to my chest as I sat with my back to the door. If this was hydra nothing good was about to happen. From what I had overheard from the others, they weren’t the type to accept an alpha standing between them and something they wanted. “Everything is going to be alright, love. You’re safe there.” Loki sighed through the door.

“You’re not though,” I whimpered, “I want you safe too.”

“I doubt anyone is going to make it this far,” he chuckled, “Your brother is clever, and protective. I doubt they will even make it into the apartment.”

“I hope so,” I sighed clinging to the blanket tighter. There was a faint hiss and a cloud of gas started coming through the vents in my room. I sucked in a deep breath shouting, “Loki! Loki let me out! There’s gas, they’re pumping gas in here! You have to let me out!”

“What!” He snapped pounding on the door, “Computer, open this door!”

“Something is preventing my protocols,” Jarvis explained as I took a last breath of clean air and held it, “It will take a moment.”

Loki pounded on the door in frustration assuring me, “I’m coming love. It will be alright.”

I held my breath praying Jarvis would come through quickly, my chest was getting tight and the baby was kicking. Another minute passed and I couldn’t manage to hold my breath any longer. The second I took a ragged breath my head started to go fuzzy. I whimpered, “I can’t hold my breath, it’s making me dizzy, it’s going to make me pass out.”

“Sit down, love,” Loki urged, “I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself. Computer!”

“I’ve secured the lock sir,” Jarvis replied and the bolt clicked again.

My eyes were drooping and I could only really make out shadows as the door opened. I felt Loki’s arms close around me pulling me into his lap, “I’ve got you my love, I’ve got you…”

I clung to him as my eyes got too heavy to keep open. When I woke Loki was already awake and holding me. We were laying on a mattress on the floor, it looked almost like my nest. Whoever had captured us had left a copious amount of blankets and pillows, I assumed Loki had arranged them for me. The otherwise dank cell was dark and rather depressing. I started to stir and Loki quieted me whispering, “Shh, my love, they’re watching us.”


	23. Chapter 23

“What happened?” I whispered back clinging to him.

“I believe the men were from Hydra,” he explained softly as she stroked my hair, “I saw one insignia before I was incapacitated. Are you hurt, darling?”

“No,” I nuzzled into his lap, “I don’t feel hurt. Just scared… Loki…”

“Shh,” he soothed drifting a hand down to smooth it protectively over my stomach, “I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.”

There was a loud clang from the door and Loki was on his feet in an instant. I sat up as he planted himself between me and the men that entered. I couldn’t see the leader’s face but he spoke in a voice that sounded oddly familiar, “Relax Alpha, we have no intention of harming the Omega. After all we went through a lot of trouble to see to it she was left in this way.”

A growl rippled from Loki as he muttered, “Hydra I would presume.”

“Yes,” the man smirked chuckling, “What’s left of it. Between your vengeance streak and your friends attempting to dismantle us I’m afraid we are rather short staffed. You’ll have to forgive me for not having your room prepared when you arrived. It was exceptionally difficult to get things exactly right, for you. She has quite discerning tastes.”

“Don’t you touch her,” Loki warned a growl reverberating from his chest again.

“We won’t harm her,” the man advised taking a neutral step back as a sign of good faith, “I have no need to touch your Omega. I have several doctors prepared to check her health at your discretion of course. I have no desire to cause her any unnecessary distress. I’ve prepared a room much more suited to her for her comfort. If you’d like to come this way, I’d be happy to show you.”

I could tell Loki was debating the thought, I didn’t like the idea of staying where we were. I stood up staying behind him but clinging to his side. He sensed me and wrapped his arm around me hugging me tight to his side. He sighed nodding for the man to lead the way. We followed him out into the well lit hall and I stared recognizing the man. The fact I recognized him sent shivers down my spine and I felt Loki’s arm tighten protectively. I grimaced as he opened a door and we stepped into a room exactly like mine back at the base. They had replicated everything the knick-nacks, books, the arrangement of the blankets, the rug Darcy and Jane had bought me, the toys from Steve and Bucky, the painting I had done and hung up. It creeped me out. It meant they had been watching me even there, where I’d felt most safe. The dark haired man smiled, “Have a look. Make yourselves comfortable, it is all yours after all.”

I stayed glued to Loki’s side as we stepped further inside and he continued, “We added a few upgrades to suit your needs. High Definition television, en-suite bathroom, and of course my personal favorite..." he gestured to a buzzer on the wall beside the door, “room service at the press of a button.”

“What do you want from us?” I demanded glaring at him from Loki’s chest.

“Your Mate?” he sighed casually as if discussing the weather, “Nothing at all, he’s here for your comfort. You, little princess,” Loki growled warningly, “are our very happy accident.”

“Accident?”

“Yes,” he nodded neutrally, “You see we weren’t looking for you. That drug we introduced to your system was meant to induce heat like symptoms in a Beta, increase fertility, et cetera, et cetera. Little were we to know that the pretty brunette in Jane Foster’s apartment was not in fact her.” He started to laugh a little, “The fact you managed to wander through a portal to Asgard is just… well if I was a religious man I’d say a miracle.”

“This was aimed at my brother,” Loki growled.

“Oh, yes,” the man chuckled, “a nice bit of leverage over the Avengers. With your brother’s proclivity to leave Earth for extended periods of time, leaving his bondmate alone. We thought he would be a prime candidate. If only I’d known Miss Lewis would become bonded to the captain I would have hit two birds with one stone, perhaps another time. But I digress. You my darling,” another growl from Loki, “Not only are you the proof our serum works, but bearing a beautiful little powerful child.”

“Stay away from us,” I shook closing my arms around my stomach, “Just leave me alone.”

“After all the work we’ve done?” he scoffed, “Making sure you’re safe, you had roof over your head, food in your apartment…”

“Leave now,” Loki growled nearly ferally, “if you have any wish to keep your head.”

He chuckled at us, “Oh dear, listen alpha. You may be used to flashing that Asgardian muscle about intimidating mere mortals, but we aren’t typical mortals. We’ve fought your brother and frankly… he’s more intimidating. We know you Asgardians bleed and die. In fact…” He nodded and the guards with him snatched Loki away from me, they struggled but managed to subdue him. The man shrugged finally finishing the thought, “I don’t really need you. I could get rid of you, sure the Avengers might come after us, but if I put some work into it they might just give me a prize for killing you.”

“Do it then,” Loki snarled, “I’m not letting you touch her again!”

“Hmmm,” He frowned sighing, “I suppose I should have expected as much. But you wouldn’t let anything happen to her… would you alpha…” He moved behind me making my skin crawl. I tried to move but he held me still drifting a hand over my stomach, “Because, I’d like to watch her carry to term, it’s healthier for our little prodigy. But if you’re uncooperative, well the decision will be made above my head. They’ll make sure to cut the pup out of her. While I hold a certain reverence for tradition, the natural order of things where an omega raises a pup… most here would just consider young miss Stark here little more than an incubator. They’d leave her there on that table after they had the pup, they wouldn’t need her any more. You wouldn’t want that to happen to your pretty little omega? I think she has a few more pups in her and well with that kind of service to our organization…the rewards would be substantial.”

I was shaking and Loki looked like he was planning out how he was going to kill ever man in the room. He finally checked himself growling, “Very well. Release me, she needs her alpha.”

The man let me go and scrambled away from him towards Loki. Once I was sitting in front of him the man nodded and Loki was released. He curled his arms around me remaining where we were as he tried to soothe me. I cried, I was terrified and we were stuck here. Loki stroked my hair and back shifting to pull me into his lap trying to make me feel as safe as possible. The man spoke again this time from further away explaining, “I’ll come back to check on you in a bit. We’ll prepare some food for you both. If there’s anything not to your liking here, let me know and we’ll see to it. We want you to be as comfortable as possible, Miss Stark.”

The door shut and I sobbed burying my face into Loki’s chest as he tightened his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head muttering, “I’ve got you. They aren’t going to touch you again. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to protect you.”

“This is so fucked up,” I shook glancing back at the room, “Loki, it means…”

“They were watching us,” He nodded, “I realized… Tessa, I promise you, nothing will happen. We will get out of here with our child.”


	24. Chapter 24

“You should eat,” Loki pointed out still pacing the floor in front of the door, “You need to eat, we don’t know how long we were unconscious for.”

“How am I meant to trust the food they bring me,” I sighed watching him from the bed. It had been a couple of hours since we’d woken up but Loki was still debating letting the doctors near me. He’d convinced me staying in the nest they made me was best for my anxiety. He was right, though I didn’t like the idea of them touching my things, it did appear to all be my things. They still smelled of me and Loki and it kept me from panicking too much. I worried my lip, “I don’t want them to drug us again. What if they take you away?”

“I doubt they will,” He frowned tracing back and forth in the same line, “They seem to be true to their word about not wanting you harmed. Drugging you once, while pregnant, was risky enough. I doubt they will try again. If anything they would try to drug me.”

“Like that’s any better?” I scoffed at him, “Loki, I can hold my own reasonably well most of the time. I can barely waddle this pregnant, I can’t fight them off if they did. I’m scared, what’s going to happen if I’m here alone. What if…”

He paused, eyes meeting mine and I saw a sea of confliction, “There is something specific that is bothering you?”

“Yes,” I admitted fidgeting, “Bucky told me what they did to him. What if they decide I’m better like that? Brainwashed and ready to pump out pups for them on command. I can’t fight that, not alone, not like this. I’m too scared every move I make is going to hurt the pup.”

“My love,” Loki frowned returning to my side and pulling me to his chest, “I will not let them do that to you. But my love you should eat, starving yourself does no good.”

“Okay,” I consented nuzzling him, “That man just puts me on edge, I don’t trust him.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Loki chuckled getting up again, “What sounds good to eat? They said anything you want.”

“Breakfast sounds good,” I nodded pulling the blankets closer again, “Eggs, bacon, pancakes. Something like that… Loki, I don’t just not trust him because he seems to be in charge here. I recognize him, I can’t place where at the minute. But I know that I know him from somewhere and that scares me a little it means this isn’t the first time they’ve tried to take me.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Loki assured me pressing the button on the wall, “My mate is hungry. She want’s pancakes, bacon, eggs. Tell your master, the doctors can come with the food but if they disturb her I will not be kind about it.”

“You decided then,” I chuckled at him as he came back to the nest. He settled in behind me and I eased back into a comfortable position against his chest. My hands rested comfortably on my stomach though it made me sad. The baby hadn’t moved since I’d woken up from being drugged, he had been so active before and now there was nothing. I didn’t want to worry Loki about it though. 

He rested his hands over mine sighing, “What’s wrong my love? Something is bothering you more than this place.”

I hesitated shaking a little, “The baby… he hasn’t moved since I woke up.”

“It’s alright,” Loki tried to calm me stroking a hand over my stomach gently, “He may just be sleeping. The doctors will know, they’ll take care of things. We may not like it but they have an interest in keeping you healthy.”

I chewed on my lip trying to settle down with him and calm down. I still felt fidgety and anxious like something was wrong. When someone knocked on the door I jumped but Loki ran his hands over my shoulders soothing me, “Come in.”

The man that brought us here opened the door carrying a tray of food and I eyed him suspiciously. He smiled watching us as the men that followed him wheeled in machines, “I hope everything has been to your liking. You must be starving, well I had our chef whip up some of the best pancakes you’ll ever have. I heard you spent some time in the UK. I took the liberty of preparing your eggs and bacon as a fry up.”

He set the food down on the bed side table removing the lid and my stomach growled but I hesitated not moving away from Loki’s side. Loki growled at him glaring, “You’re making her uncomfortable.”

One of the soldiers with them raised a gun at Loki at the show of aggression. The leader raised his hand, “It’s alright. Remain at the door.” The soldier retreated but kept a wary eye on Loki as the other man took a step back giving me space. I struggled and Loki helped me to sit comfortably at the edge of the bed so I could start eating. I took a tentative bite watching him, it tasted normal so I carried on as the doctors set up their machines.

Having a bit of food in me helped and I glared at the other man, “Who are you? How did you find out who I was?”

“I didn’t know,” He chuckled crossing his arms and waiting for me to finish, “Not until you disappeared into Avenger’s Tower. I have to give you credit you worked exceptionally hard to hide your past. My name is Adam. I’m surprised you don’t remember me. We did have coffee, you even laughed at my jokes.”

I froze staring at him as it finally clicked who he was. My mind drifted back months ago, shortly after Darcy, Jane, and I had moved to New York. “You have to get out there,” Darcy had sighed, “Not everyone gets a gorgeous hunk of man dropping from the sky for them.” “I know,” I’d sighed as we moved things in, “But dating apps really? You met that guy you’re seeing just by chance. You don’t know same thing could happen.” “What about this one?” Darcy demanded ignoring my protests tossing me my phone, “He’s cute, likes coffee, and is a liberal arts major. GIVE IT A GO.”

The worst part was I remembered going on the date with him. He’d seemed nice, friendly, he liked to travel like me. I had been planning on going on another date with him, but then everything happened finding out about the pregnancy, it had drifted to the back of my mind. Nothing had seemed off about him. I glared scared and mistrusting, “You knew, back then… You followed us from London. How’d you convince Darcy to put me on the dating app?”

“We didn’t,” Adam smirked, “We were just monitoring you and over heard her and Jane discussing how they were worried about you. They came to the decision on their own to convince you to date. I just elected to go under cover for it. I was very hurt when you never called me back.”  
“We’re ready sir,” A doctor nodded.

“Let her finish eating,” Adam shook his head. I pushed the plate away the whole situation putting me off. He noticed and frowned, “Is something the matter Tessa?”

“I’m not really hungry anymore,” I muttered retreating on the bed.

They slid the table away wheeling the machines closer. A male doctor sat down in a chair beside the bed explaining, “We’re going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. Then take some blood work and take it from there.”

I crossed my arms shaking but Loki nodded for me to do as they said. I sighed sitting up against some pillows so they could do the scans, “The baby hasn’t moved since you drugged me. He’s been active the last week, and now he’s not moving at all.”

“A boy, hm?” Adam commented, “Congratulations, I understand it’s a great honour.”

Loki growled at Adam as the doctor turned on the machine moving the wand over my stomach. Loki’s hand was in mine holding it tight as they took pictures with the ultrasound. Finally, he sighed, “I don’t see anything wrong with him. In fact, he’s already shifting into birthing position. I may recommend a c-section though, he is a rather large child and you’re a rather small omega natural birth could be difficult.”

They drew blood next, taking several vials until Loki snapped, “You’re going to bleed her dry at this point.”

“I think we have enough,” Adam nodded and they stopped, “We’ll check her bloodwork and see if the drug did anything to the child. Until then, rest, let us know if you get your appetite back. I do hope you’ll share the name with me eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a poll on names for their baby. Comment on what you think they should name their son.


	25. Chapter 25

I sighed heavily after he was gone fidgeting nervously, I hated this. The thought that they had been watching me from the beginning. If I hadn’t have realized when I did that I was pregnant they would have taken me. I wouldn’t have been suspicious and would have had no defenses. I didn’t feel very defended at the moment but at least I had Loki. I was certain I wouldn’t have him if I hadn’t gone to the tower and would have been here alone. I jumped when Loki too my hands trying to calm me, “His presence is disturbing you, isn’t it?”

“If I hadn’t have gone to Jane…” I started to sniff as tears trickled down my face, “He… I would be here alone…They were going to engineer my life…”

“Shhh,” he soothed stroking my hair to calm me, “But they failed. They did not succeed, you have me and your friends and my brother will be on their way to rescue us. Until then, I will endeavor to make you as relaxed as possible while figuring out our way out of here. For now,” he purred stroking a hand over my belly, “How does a massage sound? It might take your mind off things. That and whatever of those films that you like.”

“alright,” I nodded feeling calmer at his suggestion, “That sounds nice.” 

“Good,” he smiled kissing me and pressing the remote into my hand, “I will demand the things I will need. You put on a movie.” I flicked through the selection as he approached the buzzer again, “I have a list of items that are needed. Something I can heat oil with, whatever you mortals measure heat with, sesame oil, a mortar and pestal, fresh lavender, jasmine, and passion flower.”

“What do you need those for,” I chuckled putting on a Disney movie.

“Massage oil,” He explained having a seat beside me, “Those ingredients are good for pregnancy. They will help you relax.”

“You’ve been doing research,” I smiled at him.

He nodded as two guards entered bringing what he asked for. They didn’t leave while he heated the oil watching him closely. They provided a Bunsen burner and vial for the oil. Loki shrugged setting about his work, “I know what flora would make you more comfortable on Asgard. However, I had not made it my business to learn the flora of your world. So I looked into what would help to ease your discomfort. I found these herbs.”

He finished with the oil setting it aside to cool and allowing them to take the burner away. I watched him grind the fresh herbs into a fine paste smiling, “And how do you know so much about pregnancy herbs.”

“This will not be my first child,” Loki admitted and I swallowed hard. I knew I couldn’t have been the only woman Loki had ever taken an interest in, yet still it hurt. Loki was hundreds if not thousands of years old, of course there were other women, doubtless countless children. He chuckled at my face, “It was many years ago, my love, and she was not my mate.”

“Was she an omega?”

“No,” he shook his head as he pressed down twisting his wrist to further grind the herbs, “She was a beta. We got on quite well, better than I got on with most people at the time. She was Asgardian and a good political match for my family.”

“What happened?” I asked feeling a small pit in my stomach.

“We lost the child,” he sighed heavily, “She was not very far along. Only a couple of months and we were young and foolish. I did not know to encourage less stress so early on, and many things were happening at the time. It was no ones fault, but the two of us realized it was an act that should be done out of love not political convenience. She went on to be quite happy, I attended her wedding. At the time though, I had gotten very excited researching what she would require late in the pregnancy when she would require my full attention.”

“I’m sorry,” I frowned feeling for him. I couldn’t imagine losing the pup at any stage of what had happened.

“Why are you sorry my love,” He smiled kindly, “I doubt even your great grandmother had been born yet at the time. And I have learned from my failings, I can now be much better for you, my mate.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go through that,” I sighed as he continued to mix things, “I can’t imagine that pain.”

“Don’t think about it, Tessa,” He sighed bringing the concoction over to me. He stroked my hair back gently, “It was painful and very nearly broke me. But it was early enough that it was lessened to a degree and it was long ago. I don’t want you to worry about such things just relax for now.” He lifted my shirt slowly caressing my belly with the oil. It was warm and soothing and I found myself slowly melting into him. 

“Did you ever think of names?” I hummed feeling at ease.

“No,” he sighed as he continued, “Have you considered names for our boy?”

“Not really,” I sighed settling in, “I kind of like old names.”

“From the mythologies of your world?” Loki smiled, “You told me your favorite once, but it’s name is escaping me.”

“My favorite is when you and Thor retrieved his hammer from giants by dressing him as Freya,” I smirked dozing a little, “But I do love Beowulf. Its about a hero saving a Danish king.”

“It sounds lovely,” Loki chuckled, “I quite like that Beowulf Lokison. Could be quite mischievous.”

“What about you?” I mumbled enjoying the feeling of his hands on my stomach, I had no doubt my doziness was slightly attributed in Loki’s magic.

“Hmm,” he sighed, “I like Iric or Asturr. Though the latter may cause some confusion.”

“Why?” I smiled struggling to stay awake.

“I have a friend,” he chuckled softly, “Her name is Asta, she works for me.”

“Mmm,” I hummed drifting off, “But I like that Asturr Beowulf Lokison.” I yawned, “It’s a good name.”


	26. Chapter 26

I slept for a while though it wasn’t restful, I tossed and turned plagued with nightmares of what was to come. Eventually I gave up when a headache became too much to sleep, I grumbled pulling myself up in bed. Loki frowned stroking my hair, “What is it love?”

“Lights,” I hissed rubbing my forehead, “Off, need them off…”

Loki flicked his hand and the lights switched off making me sigh a little relieved, “You have a headache? You should have some water, you might be dehydrated from the drugs they gave you.”

“I don’t want water,” I grumbled moodily, “I want caffeine, it’ll help more than the water will.”

“You’re too stressed,” his voice vetoed from the dark as I heard him move, “Caffeine will only make that worse.”

“But it will get rid of my headache which is what’s upsetting me now,” I snapped a little harshly, “Do you have to control everything! I’m not dehydrated it’s a headache, I know because I constantly feel like my bladder is going to burst. I’m full of water. I want some freaking caffeine.”

I heard him sigh before asking, “Does all light bother you or will soft low light be alright?”

“We were discussing something,” I huffed.

“I will return to it, I promise, my love,” He replied from across the room, “Will you just humor me?”

“I don’t know,” I sighed grumpily.

He took my hands starling me a little whispering, “If it’s too much I’ll put it out.” With that a few candles sprang to life around the room giving a small visibility to the space. It was oddly more comforting than total darkness. He was kneeling in front of where I sat on the bed moody and pissed off. He smiled calmly, it should have been reassuring but everything was just upsetting me. I knew rationally why Loki was remaining so calm, but it angered a part of me that he could be so calm and relaxed right now. He gently turned my hand over asking, “Is it alright?”

“The light is fine,” I huffed opening my mouth to argue again.

“Deep breath, love,” He soothed pressing his fingers into my wrist gently, “I know you’re in pain, I want to fix that. However, your heart rate is high, I thought I could feel your distress but I wanted to be sure. The caffeine you crave will only raise that higher and put our child at risk causing you more pain. That is why I was going to get you water. I will request they bring some painkillers to help with the headache but first I think we ought to put you at ease again. I could give you another massage if you would like?”

“No,” I grumbled accepting his explanation but not admitting he was right, “everything feels too heavy and tight like my clothes are strangling me.”

“A bath then,” Loki urged softly, “it would soothe your muscles and perhaps help.”

“Alright,” I nodded crossing my arms, “That’s probably the best option. Warm though, this place is so cold.”

“Understood, love,” He nodded releasing me and stepping into the bathroom. I heard the water start and slowly started to work myself out of bed. I felt so heavy like I was wading through water, slow and lethargic. Loki returned to me gently helping me undress asking, “Would you like something to watch in the tub, dear?”

“No too loud and jarring…” I sighed biting my lip, “Could you read to me? You’re very soothing.” 

“Of course, I request a book as well,” He nodded noticing me relax at the loss of my clothes, “Anything specific you would like?”

“Mm,” I sighed finding my mood easing and I smirked, “make them jump through hoops. Tell them to find an unabridged version of the Silmarillion.”

“Of course,” he smiled, “You go get comfortable.”

I settled into the warm water breathing in the gentle scents of jasmine by candle light. After a few moments Loki joined me scoffing, “I’m beginning to dislike that man.”

“Why only now,” I chuckled feeling things slowly ease.

He set a glass of water and a couple of pills on the rim of the tub explaining, “He takes an obscene interest in things you enjoy. He had a personal copy of this book. His obsession concerns me.”

“I don’t want to think about that right now,” I sighed taking the pills and closing my eyes, “Just want to calm down for the pup.”

“Very well,” He nodded opening the book and beginning to read at a gentle volume. This was how it went the next week much to my dismay, Loki scrambling to find something to calm me and keep me from becoming too stressed by the situation. I know it worried him but he refused to talk about it only offering distractions to ease my concerns. He refused to let them come in and bother us as much as possible. However finally, he had to allow them a check up mostly for our own peace of mind. The doctors came and ran tests again, we didn’t allow them blood samples this time. After a long moment under the scrutinizing eye Adam the doctor sighed, “Her blood pressure is very high. However, there is no clear cause of it, I see no other medical conditions.”

“It’s stress,” Loki growled, “You’ve ripped her from her home and expect there would be no repercussions.”

“We don’t know that…”

“Yes, we do,” He snapped coldly, “She is prone to anxiety. The pregnancy has already been difficult enough without you causing her these problems.”

“She is still sitting here,” I frowned.

“How do we proceed, Doctor,” Adam frowned, “How do we fix this?”

“She needs a fitness regime,” He began.

“Fitness,” I snapped shrilly, “I can barely waddle and sit up, and you want me to do jumping jacks!”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything so rigorous,” he jumped slightly at my shift, “You really should remain calm, Miss Stark.”   
“Shhh, love,” Loki soothed pushing the man over his chair to sit beside me, “Deep breath, ready. In… out… No one will make you do what you do not wish. Just breathe for a moment.”

Adam growled but helped the doctor up, “Was that necessary?”

“He distressed her so yes,” Loki smirked back.

“We can curb it slightly with healthy food,” the doctor explained, “However, if it does not improve then I would advise sedation if you wish her to carry to term.”

“No,” I breathed starting to breathe quicker.

“Shhh,” Loki purred enveloping me in his scent as I started to hyperventilate, “Out of the question, too much could go wrong. It would put her and the pup in danger.”

“Less than her own mentality is causing at the moment,” Adam pointed out, “I will keep it in mind for if a new regime of food and exercise does not help.”


	27. Chapter 27

I tried to keep up with their fitness regime over the following few days hoping it would ease my stress. It did little to help, it made me tired walking around their base after each meal, but the fear still lurked in the back of my mind. Loki walked with me, though I think part of what he was doing was surveying a way out, not that I blamed him. It concerned me and Loki that all this exercise seemed to do was make me tired and lethargic. Adam seemed a mixture of please and concerned with this result. Never the less it made me feel wary and uncertain. Loki tried his best to soothe me but he couldn’t take away the nagging at the back of my mind and I think it bothered him more than he let on. Still sleeping beside him brought me some peace.

That was until I woke in the middle of the night crying out from a cramping pain in in my stomach. I sobbed knowing something was wrong as I lay on my side holding my stomach. Loki sat bolt up right in bed leaping over me. He rested a hand on my stomach and another in my hair as he rushed, “What is it? Where does it hurt?”

“The baby,” I wheezed between sobs, “Something is wrong. It hurts so much…”

“It’s going to be alright,” Loki tried to reassure me moving toward the button and I cried at the loss of his contact, “One moment my love I’m getting a doctor.”

He was quick to bark orders into the speaker on the wall before returning to me trying to calm me. I could see the fear on his face, though and it terrified me. Men rushed in with a gurney and tried to touch me but Loki let out a near feral growl making them jump back. He picked me up making me wince but I clung to him as he laid me on the gurney. He allowed them near to roll the bed down the halls. I kept my hand closed around Loki’s whimpering, “Loki, what’s happening? What wrong?”

“I don’t know my love,” He breathed keeping pace along side me, “We will find out, it’ll all be okay. I promise you Tessa. It will be alright.”

I was rushed into a bright white room that felt too sterile. They moved me to a stop and began moving around me doing scans and tests. It all seemed too much and I started to hyperventilate. Loki tried to calm me, “Easy love, gentle breaths. Slow, baby.”

It did little to help though panic had seized my mind and one of the doctors quite bravely pushed Loki back fitting a mask to my mouth introducing oxygen to my system. Loki roared territorially and moved to attack the man as I flailed in my panic, “What are you doing! Get that off her!”

“Restrain him in a cell,” Adam ordered and I saw a team of men start to restrain him pulling him out of the room.

I sobbed reaching for him, “Loki! Loki. Bring him back, please, please, anything you want, please bring him back…” My sobs only led them to restrain me as well. I could hear him shouting as they dragged him away and I pulled weakly at the restraints as they faded away.

“What have you given her?” Adam asked from somewhere beside me.

“Just oxygen to calm her panic,” The doctor explained.

“What’s happened?” he pressed and I could feel him nearer, “Has there been a complication.”

“Not as of yet,” The doctor nodded, “She doesn’t have preeclampsia, thankfully. Though it appears the stress may have induced a premature labor. The baby is in the proper position though so there shouldn’t be further complications.”

“How long do we have before it’s born,” Adam asked as I sighed relieved all things considered the baby was alright.

“It looks slow, she’s no where near dilated enough to give birth,” he explained, “I would estimate hours, unless you wanted to opt for a c-section.”

“No, no, no,” I began to mumble pulling at the cuffs again.

A hand landed on my forearm and Adam sighed, “For now let it take it’s coarse but monitor it closely. If there’s signs of trouble move her to an operating table, but try to save both if you can. Sedate her for now to keep her calm and at ease.”

A soldier came in as the doctor adjusted dials and buttons on the machine giving me oxygen. He nodded approaching Adam as things started to go fuzzy, “He have him contained in a cell. It appears to be negating his powers nicely. I wouldn’t recommend anyone go in that cell with him though, he’s still strong and extremely territorial right now.”

“Well, we won’t have need for him again until after the birth,” Adam sighed, “If all goes well. That is if the council approved breeding her again, we’ll have to reconsider him as a match for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things are heating up, the next chapter will break with tradition and be from Loki's perspective as Tessa is being heavily drugged.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki:

Loki growled pacing the length of the fishbowl cell. Something Hydra no doubt stole from Shield, as it hovered over some kind of chasm. He could feel his magic sapped and it only served to aggravate him more. Tessa was lying somewhere out there alone and in pain without him. He had no idea what they were doing to her and his pup and he could feel his rage mounting. It was hours before some one, that vile man Adam, came to see him. He watched him from outside the cell as he paced for a long moment. He growled pounding on the glass expecting the lurch that came as a warning for the imminent fall, “Where is my mate! What have you done to her!”

“The stress has induced a premature labor,” He explained making Loki’s heart stop, “She is sedated and we are waiting to see how it plays out. So far we think she will be able to give birth, though it may take some time.”

Loki snarled, “Let me see her! She needs me.”

“You mistake your position, Loki,” Adam crossed his arms, “There is no more comfort you can give her. Which means…”

“I am useless to you,” Loki growled, “You came to gloat before you try to kill me.”

“Not quite,” Adam smirked, “You could still prove useful as a stud for her, after all you are gifted. But your temperament is a problem, for me and the council. You’re too possessive. You see she belonged to us long before you claimed her. We are going to have her…”

There was a chirp from a radio on his belt and he sighed, “in the middle of my speech, they really have no sense for timing.” He pressed the button snapping, “What is it?”

“We have something on the perimeter,” a voice responded, “it may be nothing, it appeared, zipped across our radar and disappeared again.”

Loki smiled sinisterly and Adam’s eyes went wide, “Put this base on alert. It’s Thor. If he’s here the other Avenger’s aren’t far behind. Prep me a stealth jet immediately, I’m taking the asset to our regroup position.”

“No!” Loki snarled pounding on the glass again only to have it lurch dangerously close to releasing. Adam disappeared in a rush as the sound of explosions and ammunition fire began to reach them. Loki roared again resuming pacing to keep from pounding on the glass again his hands flexing at his sides. It wasn’t long before Thor barreled through a wall stumbling on his brother’s predicament. Loki didn’t wait for him to catch his breath demanding, “Let me out, Tessa is in labor, they are going to take her.”

“Easy, brother,” Thor cautioned surveying the panel for the right button, “We have the exits covered, “They will not escape. I thought Tessa was not due for another couple of weeks?”

“The stress of the kidnapping prompted the baby to come early,” Loki snapped as the door opened and he rushed out, “It began early this morning and is moving slow. They sedated her so as not to cause more stress on the child. Where is there a jet? That’s where he’s going to take her.”

“We saw no jet,” Thor shook his head as he followed Loki.

“They’ll take off from a hangar underground,” Clint informed Thor as he provided Loki with an earpiece, “Where is she we’ll need to cut them off before they reach the hangar.”

“I will track Tessa,” Loki nodded leading the way down the halls, “I assume you can track me.”

“We’re on our way,” Steve replied shortly, “Once we have you both we’re getting the hell out of here we didn’t have time for a proper assault.”

“Understood,” Thor responded as Loki was far too focused on nearly disappearing in his rush down the halls. Finally, they reached an open door where Loki could smell Adam trying to cover up the distressed smell of an omega, his omega. He snarled barreling through the door before Thor could stop him charging the human in a red blinded rage. 

Tessa:

I blinked drifting in and out for what felt like days catching snippets about how I wasn’t ready yet, that things were fine just slow moving. As I drifted back in to consciousness I heard a roar that sent a shiver through my numbed spine. I slowly tried to turn my head my whole body heavy noticing two figures. I remembered Adam being in the room and something was pinning him to the wall. Maybe Steve and the others had come. All I could think about was Loki though. I was scared, I didn’t know how long I’d been in and out but it had been a while, they could have killed him. I only just managed to mumble, “Loki… get Loki, please… Loki…” 

I repeated it over and over again until a heard a dull rumble in a familiar tone, “Brother. She needs you.”

I felt the cuffs on my wrist snap and long fingers tangle with mine as someone snarled, “What’s wrong with her? What did you do?”

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” I purred half awake trying to get my heavy fingers to squeeze his.

The mask was pulled off my face and the fuzzy figures began to slowly clear as Loki’s face appeared above me, “My love, Tessa! Tessa, can you hear me?”

“Mhmm,” I mumbled shifting toward him, “Just fuzzy, head’s all wrong… you’re… you’re okay.”

“I am fine my love,” He chuckled, “Let’s get you out of here.” I groaned trying to curl in on myself as pain ripped through me Loki snapped up at the doctor, “What’s wrong!”

“It’s just a contraction,” He stammered hesitantly stepping closer as Loki beckoned him, “She’s too dilated though. You can’t move her, the baby will be born any moment.”

“You will not be taking their child,” Thor emphasized as more people entered the reassuring scents of the Avenger’s found me.

“I’m literally just the doctor!” the man exclaimed, “I have no idea what the politics are. I’m just a doctor assigned to this case! She’s fully dilated, I can’t change that. If I had to guess being exposed to her mate did it…” I grunted sobbing again as Loki held my hand, “The baby is going to start crowning any moment. If you try to move her the umbilical cord could become detached and the baby could suffocate. I don’t care what you all do but the baby needs to be delivered.”

“Let him do it,” I panted, “I don’t want the baby hurt.”

“This place…” Loki hesitated glancing behind him.

“We can hold this room,” Steve nodded to him, “We’ll hole up here then move once you’re all set. Nat, Buck, I need you near them anyone gets in here I’m sure you can handle it… also keep an eye on that guy… Who is he?”

“The one that planned to take her,” Loki nodded to where Thor still had Adam pinned to a wall, “This man thinks it’s appropriate to use omegas as breeding stock. He was planning on forcing such things on her once he had the child.”

I noticed the spike in Steve’s scent and started to whimper only to be interrupted by another contraction. I heard Bucky sigh, “I have him, Steve. You gotta watch that, she’s stressed enough as it is.”

“Right,” Steve nodded returning to arranging people around the room to bottleneck the door and keep hydra agents out.

Loki returned to stroking my hair trying to keep me calm, he wiped away my tears soothing, “easy, my darling. It’s going to be alright. See the baby is almost here.”

“Of course,” I sighed painfully, “I’m only giving birth in a war zone, after being kidnapped, and you know my doctor works for the other side. No offence.”

“None taken, needs musts” he popped up from between my legs, “on this next contraction I need you to push.”

“We have our friends,” Loki encouraged gently as I screamed through a contraction, “There we are love, in in out, there we go.” I jumped slightly as I heard gunfire in the doorway and started to hyperventilate. Loki kissed my forehead blanketed me in his scent soothing, “Shhh, ignore it. Focus here. On me, on our son. Stay here with me.”

I nodded grunting as I pushed again, “Okay. Okay.”

I vaguely heard sounds of the fight some twenty feet from us, sounds of gunfire and sizzling lightning. I pushed again wincing and crying through it. I just felt so tired, I didn’t know if it was the drugs or the situation. I panted laying back against the pillow, “I can’t Loki… I can’t, I don’t know what’s wrong I just…”

“Baby,” Loki tried to encourage me over the shouting and fighting, “You’re doing so well. Just a little bit longer baby. We’re almost there.”

“I can’t,” I cried whimpering, “It’s too much, I’m sorry I’m not strong enough…”

“Shh, of course you are,” He urged gently, “you’ve done so well…” He turned to Natasha, “Where is Stark?”

“He was a liability,” Natasha explained, “He’s on reserve in the jet with Bruce. Give her an ear piece, I’m sure Tony is going nuts.”

Loki took out his own as Natasha paged Tony and briefed him quickly. I don’t know what she did with the device but I only heard her half of the conversation until Tony appeared in my ear sighing, “Hey kiddo, how you holding up? They looking after you in there?”

“Cut the crap,” I groaned tears still rolling down my face, “I know Nat filled you in.”

“Alright, alright,” He chuckled, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“I can’t,” I sobbed closing my eyes for a moment, “I just can’t. I feel so tired and weak. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Come on Tess,” his voice soothed me, “I can’t think of a thing you can’t do once you try. I now this is hard but hang in there…”

“Easy for you to say, you alpha prick,” I snapped a little harshly, “You’re not giving birth in a war zone after being drugged for a day.”

I felt a little guilty for snapping but Tony just laughed, “There you are, there’s that omega that fought for everything and anything. Come on Tess, you gunna let a baby tell you what you can’t do.”

“Tony…” I hesitated looking back at the fighting, “It’s bad here. Even if I do… What if they take him…”

Tony was quiet for a second and Nat whispered in Loki’s ear, he nodded and sighed, “Barnes. I need to do something for her, she will need to hold on to something.”

I whimpered as Loki’s hand left mine but Bucky took mine instantly with his flesh hand covering it’s back with his metal arm grinning that crocked grin, “Hey, doll, it’s alright, we’ve got you. You crush my hand if you’ve got to, you got me?”

I nodded as I felt Loki’s hands close over my ears and suddenly everything was much quieter than it should be. I couldn’t hear the fighting or the doctor everything went silent and calm. Then Tony’s voice reached me through the ear piece, “Close your eyes Tess. We’re gunna play a game, just bear with me for a second.” I sighed closing my eyes and he continued, “Right, you remember those big boxes of crap dad had in the attic.

“Yeah.”

“And that long hall upstairs, the one we used to run down.”

“Yeah.”  
“Okay, imagine that, picture it,” Tony coached gently in my ear, “We’re gunna race. We’re gunna push those boxes down the hall. You ready.”

I pictured that hall that ran from the back of the mansion all the way to the front. I pictured the big crates with Tony. I took a deep breath nodding, “Okay.”

“Right, push,” Tony urged and I pushed on the box as hard as I could but made little head way. His voice scoffed, “You really going to let me beat you? Come on kid, put your back into it.” I screamed through another push but this time I was catching up. We pushed again and again and again. Finally, Loki’s hands moved from my ears and I could hear gun fire again. I opened my eyes and Loki was holding something small wrapped in his cape. Bucky’s hand was still wrapped around mine but he let me go as I flailed a little reaching for the little bundle. Loki placed the little thing in my arms and I panted staring at the little red bloody thing as he stared at me pouting.

“How’s the little guy?” Tony asked.

“He perfect,” I sniffed using the excess fabric to clean his face a little, “He’s got mom’s eyes, he’s making a little pouting face like you do when you don’t get your way…” I cried as another contraction racked through me.

Loki’s attention snapped to the doctor demanding, “What’s happening?”

“I… uh,” He stammered, “He has a twin.”

“What?” Half the room snapped.

“It’s crowning,” The doctor coached, “Push.”

I screamed clinging to the bundle already in my arms startling the little boy as the doctor coached me into another one. I panted as Loki hurried to help with the other screaming child. I cooed weakly trying to soothe the startled child in my arms. He started to quiet closing his eyes and settling into a grumpy nap. The doctor cleaned up the afterbirth as Bucky handed Loki a jacket to wrap up the other baby in. I looked at him desperately, it hadn’t showed up on the scans and that worried me. He smiled glancing between me and the small thing, “It’s a girl… she’s beautiful, Tessa…”

I leaned closer and he leaned down letting me see her pretty green eyes studying the everything around her. Tony demanded in my ear, “Tess! What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“Twins,” I managed laughing a little stroking the wisps of dark hair on he head, “We have a girl too! A boy and a girl. Tony, it’s twins.”

“This is great,” Natasha cut in, “But we have a lull we need to move. Clint says he’s got the path clear, we need to take that opportunity.”

“Wheels up then,” Steve nodded and Bucky did something to the gurney making it roll and they started moving down the halls. Loki gave me our daughter as we moved and I cradled both children close afraid at any moment someone was going to come from out of nowhere and take them. I kept glancing at Adam nervously but Nat had him very successfully subdued and at her will.


	29. Chapter 29

I tried to keep myself calm as we moved hoping to just make it to the jet. I would take turbulent take off or anything like that so long as we could safely make it to the jet. My hopes were dashed as we turned a corner as a team of soldiers advanced toward up blocking off our exit. Steve leapt back rushing to cover me and the babies with his shied as bullets ricocheting around us. Loki bracketed us from the other side as fighting ensued. Everything suddenly moved a mile a minute, I peeked up to see Thor, Natasha, and Bucky dealing with the men in our way. In that instant I felt my stomach drop and felt someone trying to reach over me for one of the pups. Before Loki or Steve could move I snatched a knife from Steve’s belt slicing at the stranger’s arm snarling. I rolled the pups underneath me onto the bed covering them protectively with my body watching for another threat. I saw Adam retreat back his arm gushing blood as he grabbed his walkie talkie snapping, “fall back, we regroup and make another plan of attack.”

I panted staying where I was as we moved sprinting for the jet. We made it as the adrenaline started to leave my system and I felt the ache and soreness from moving so rapidly. Tony scrambled through the people as I felt the lurch of take off calling, “Tess? Tessa!”

“The pups,” I groaned as my arms started to shake.

“I got you,” Tony soothed supporting me as Natasha and Bucky extracted the babies from beneath me. He eased me back onto the bed stroking my hair, “Hey, kiddo. You okay?”

“I’m sore,” I sighed feeling myself getting twitchy with separation, “But I’m in one piece.” I glanced over my shoulder at Bucky, “please… I need to hold them.”

“Sorry doll,” Bucky rushed handing my little boy back as Natasha returned our girl, “Didn’t mean to upset ya…”

“No,” I bit my lip cradling them, “just… with everything… I just need…”

“You need to make sure they’re okay,” Tony smiled kissing my forehead, “We get it.”

I felt a sudden stab of panic, “Loki! Where’s Loki…”

“I’m here love,” He sighed holding his side as he stepped closer, “It’s alright, we’re safe now.”

“Going for a new look there,” Tony frowned.

“Stray bullet,” Loki explained seeing my worry, “It’s nothing, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce scoffed joining us, “You’re tough. Now, let’s actually patch it up. Let me have a look and get you healing.”

“Thank you,” I smiled at him gently rocking the babies as they started to fuss. 

“Mind if I?” Tony offered and I nodded heling him to gently cradle our boy all bundled in Loki’s cape. He smiled gently rocking him back to sleep, “They’re pretty cute, kiddo. Sweet little things.”

“They’re less than an hour old and they’ve already been through hell,” I sniffed settling the girl back to sleep gently.

“C’mon,” Tony soothed as Bruce finished wrapping Loki’s chest, “They won’t even remember it. You though have been through enough today, you should rest. I’ve got Simmons waiting for you when you get back to make sure you and the babies are okay and healthy.”

“I think that would be wise,” Loki nodded appreciatively, “Thank you.” He stroked my hair smiling warmly, “We’re safe now, love. I’m right here and no one is going to take me now. Sleep easy.”  
It was a long flight, they had moved us pretty far when they had taken us captive, but I refused to sleep. My anxiety kept obsessing over watching over them, protecting them, even though I knew it was safe. Loki remained stoically beside me trying to calm down though I could see he was exhausted. Finally, we landed and they took us into the medical wing. She gave us the all clear but expressed concern over my over attachment. She kept us there for observation and attached a stand to the bed so I could remain near the pups. Tony grabbed blankets from our room and Loki finally convinced me to rest with everyone on high alert and taking shifts standing guard.


	30. Chapter 30

I shook waking with a start my voice shaking as I called, “Loki! Where are you! Where are the pups!”

“Shh,” He soothed getting up from his rocking chair and sitting on the edge of the bed a baby in each arm, “We’re right here, love. Deep breaths, in… out…”

“No,” I whined struggling to prop myself up, “I need to hold them.”

“Tessa,” he frowned, “We talked about this.”

“I need them!” I snapped at him feeling shaky.

He sighed but relented and handed me our children. I fussed over them holding them close, it had been a few days but I still couldn’t bear to leave them alone. Loki frowned brushing my hair back, “Tessa, you need to sleep, you’ve been weak longer than you should after the birth because you won’t rest. I know you love them, I know you’re scared… but we are safe. We are home. No one is going to take them from you. You can’t care for them like this.”

“They need to be fed,” I muttered ignoring his statement because I knew deep down he was right.

“I fed them not ten minutes ago,” He sighed cupping my chin and pulling my gaze away from them, “Tessa look at me. You’re not well. You do trust me, do you not?”

“Yes,”

“Then you must let me care for them while you sleep,” He tried caressing my cheek, “Darling please, I’m very worried about you. You barely eat, you won’t sleep more than a half hour. It’s not good for you. Tell me, please, I want to make things better.”

“I…” I struggled trembling from fatigue and fear, “I know we’re safe. I know it. But I can’t get away from that place.” I felt the tears start to fall as my voice cracked, “I can’t, I keep dreaming about it. It happens less when we’re together, but we can’t because one of us has to take care of them…”

“We could ask Tony and Bruce to come down…”

“No!” I snapped wincing at my own tone, “No, I… the thought of someone else… Even Tony… I can’t, I just can’t, Loki.”

“Okay,” He nodded kissing me softly, “It’s okay, love. We’ll think of something else.”

“I’ll feel better when we’re on Asgard, away from them,” I shook my head.

“You can’t travel like this,” Loki frowned firmly, “It puts a toll on humans to travel the Bifrost. You simply haven’t recovered enough yet. Believe me, as soon as you have I will take us there.” He sighed, “How about we sit in the living room, Hm? You can lay in my lap while I look after the pups. It should help you sleep better.” 

I nodded weakly and relented for him to take the pups back. He took them into the other room and I worked on my breathing exercises. He came back a moment later and helped me up and into the other room. He had the cradle beside the sofa within reach and helped me to lay down and get comfortable in his lap. He draped an arm over me and picked up a book allowing me to rest easy. After a moment I chewed on my lip probing hesitantly, “Would.. Would you mind reading to me?”

“Of course not, my love,” He smiled, “Anything for you.”

He began to read aloud and I found myself relaxing easily with him. For the first time in a while I slept peacefully. I don’t know how much later I started to stir to the sounds of Loki talking to someone.

“She’s sleeping, Steven,” Loki said quietly, “Do you know how long it’s taken me to get her to rest? She is sick because she won’t let herself sleep. I’m not waking her for some guest.”

“They’re insisting, Loki,” Steve sighed, “If it was as simple as telling them to fuck off, I would. But I have a feeling no matter what they’re going to force their way in to see you two.”

“They would receive a most unwelcome greeting,” He snapped.

“Loki?” I hummed feeling a little better and starting to sit up, “What’s the matter?”

“Tessa,” he sighed abandoning Steve in the kitchen, “You should go back to sleep.”

“How long was I out?” I mumbled still wiping the sleep from my eyes.

“Almost five hours,” Loki sighed steadying me, “How do you feel?”

“A bit better,” I smiled still a little run down, “Hi, Steve.”

“Hey, darlin’,” He nodded, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No it’s alright,” I sighed stretching, “What’s going on?”

“Apparently, we have a very insistent guest.” Loki frowned.

“Have they been vetted?” I asked hesitantly.

“Thoroughly,” Steve nodded.

“I guess, it’s alright,” I shifted on the sofa, “If it’s okay with you, Loki.”

“I rather see you get your strength back,” He sighed.

“I am feeling better,” I smiled at him.

“Very well,” He nodded.

Steve went to the door and opened it nodding, “Ma’am.”

“Finally,” an eloquent voice sighed as a beautiful woman in a golden gowned stepped into the room. She was stunning and though I had never met her I struggled to get to my feet to bow. She smiled kindly at me as Loki tried to soothe my flustering, “Relax my dear, we are well past formalities. Rest, no need for you to be on your feet right now.”

She came closer kissing Loki’s cheek, “My son. How are you both?”

“Mother,” Loki stared, “This is a surprise…”

“It shouldn’t be,” She smirked at him, “You are aware your brother does call home. I believe I have been aware of your mate and pups longer than you have, my son. Now, are these my grandchildren?” She peered into the cradle where they were sleeping looking up at me, “They are simply perfection, my dear. You should be proud, especially considering the trouble others have put you through.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” I nodded still a little shocked.

“Frigga, my dear,” She smiled fixing her gaze on Loki, “I hear from others you have been galivanting across Midgard recklessly.”

He smiled nervously offering her a seat, “Well… I wouldn’t say recklessly, I did have a plan. My Tessa was in danger…” 

“Hm,” She smirked at him as she took her seat, “Well I have to say your taste is impeccable. I’m glad you put up with my son, Tessa dear.” 

“Oh,” I blushed, “He’s been so wonderful, genuinely. He’s the best alpha I’ve known. I’m just sad Hydra interfered.”

“Sometimes the Norn’s plans involve struggle but work out best in the end,” She sighed softly, “How have the pups been? I hear your pregnancy went fairly well. I meant to come and visit before however, Thor thought it might be a shock.”

“They’ve been good, healthy, which is more than I could have hoped for,” I nodded instinctively resting a hand on the crib. Frigga noticed and I tried to play it off brushing at wisps of their hair.

“It must be getting close to supper,” Frigga smiled at Loki, “Your brother insists there is some sort of good food that you can fetch and bring home near here. Why don’t you take him and the four of us can have a charming dinner.” Loki hesitated glancing between me and his mother for a moment before she frown, “By the Valkyries, Loki. I know things have been difficult but do you really think I would cause my grandchildren or daughter-by-law harm.”

“No, mother of course,” He breathed trying to parse out the right words.

I sighed cutting off his train of thought, “I will be fine Loki. It won’t take you long, I can live.”

“Very well, my love,” He kissed my forehead, “I’ll be back shortly. You’re sure, that you’re up for this?”

“I can manage,” I smiled a little shakily at him but nodded all the same. He sighed but left to get Thor and pick up dinner. I smiled burying my nerves, “It’s very kind of you to visit us…”

“You don’t need to put on a brave face for me darling,” She sighed warmly, “You’re struggling, it’s perfectly normal considering your situation. Thor was born while Odin was at war, and I was unnecessarily protective for a time, even from him. And that was merely the threat of war on the horizon, you’ve been through much worse as of late. It is only natural.”

“It doesn’t feel it,” I admitted fussing over the pups, “Loki worries, I haven’t been sleeping… or eating much. He’s trying, so hard to help, but nothing makes me feel more at ease.”

“Oh my child,” She shook her head, “It simply takes time, and support as you have. Little by little it will get better. You aught to recover your strength though. I will return to Asgard in a few days but I want you to know I will leave some of my personal guards with you both. I hope it will make you fee more safe until you are prepared to travel.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, “I just want to move past this. Enjoy my time with Loki, our children…”

“Soon child,” She chuckled rising, “May I?”

“Yes,” I nodded and she gently picked up our girl, “her name is Svala.”

“She is a lovely little thing,” Frigga smiled at her bouncing her back and forth, “Eyes like her father’s, but that smile is all yours. And your boy?”

“Asturr,” I smiled toying with him as he gripped my finger, “Svala was quite the surprise. We thought it was only this little fellow.”

“Ah,” Frigga chuckled at the babe in her arms, “I trickster like your father. I’m sure the two will cause endless trouble around the palace. Not unlike their father and uncle.”


End file.
